Real Love
by christibabe
Summary: This story takes place right after Explosive 18 and continues the story after Joe drinks the love potion. In true Stephanie fashion there are burning cars, bombs going off and a stalker. There will be an eventual Babe HEA.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.E.

Spoiler Alert: There may be mention of anything from the series since this takes place just after 18. This story takes place immediately after Explosive 18.

Chapter 1: Love In A Bottle

Stephanie's POV:

Crap! Joe drank the little bottle and suddenly he was looking at me in a way I'd never seen him look at me before. I watched as his eyes darkened to chocolate pools like they did every time he got horny. That look was quite familiar but right now I wasn't willing to fall into bed with him. Not that I _really_ believed there was anything like a love potion, I recalled the last few days and how Lula had acted. I so didn't need this right now. I took a deep breath and turned to face Morelli. He was leaning towards me and I knew what he was leading to so I put up a hand and said, "Not gonna happen. Time for me to go."

"But Cupcake..."

"No."

I stood and headed for the door. I sighed when Morelli fell into step beside me. When I got to his front door I put my hand on his chest and gave him my best Burg glare. "I'm going home alone. You are staying here."

"Aw Cupcake, that's no fun. I want to be with you."

"No Joe. You stay here."

He suddenly looked like he'd just lost his best friend. Man! I didn't have time for this shit. I finally managed to get out the front door and had slid into my car of the moment and headed home. Two minutes into the drive I spotted Morelli. Damn! Didn't look like he was giving up. Okay, change of plans. I turned down a side street and headed towards Haywood. I hit speed dial for Ranger and seconds later there was a "Yo."

"I have a little problem."

"How serious is this little problem?"

"Joe just drank a vial of something Annie gave me. You remember how Lula's been acting lately? You know, with her snuggle bear? Well, Joe is giving me strange looks."

I could hear his silent chuckle and I glared at the phone. A few seconds later he asked, "What do you want me to do Babe?"

"He's following me home. Even a kindergartner can break into my apartment. I need someplace else to stay."

"The only place available is mine Babe. You know what that means."

Shit! Now I had that added threat. "I'll sleep on the couch."

I held my breath hoping he'd give me this. When he answered I silently released the air I'd been holding. "You can have the couch Babe, but if you get in my bed, I'll take that to mean you want me as much as I want you and I'll act on it."

Oh Boy! "Thanks Ranger. I'll be there in 5."

I disconnected and a few minutes later I swung into the garage at Haywood. My phone rang immediately. I answered, "Hello."

"Cupcake, please tell me you aren't going to Ranger. Please tell me you aren't there to sleep with him."

"I'm here because you are following me and my apartment isn't secure enough to keep a 2 year old out. I need some space right now and you aren't giving it to me. You can't get in here."

"I'll find a way. I'm not leaving you here with him."

"Back off Joe. Go home and get some sleep. I'll see you later."

"I'm not leaving without you."

"Then have a good nights sleep in your car."

I parked and used my key fob to get me in the elevator and made my way up to Ranger's 7th floor penthouse apartment. He was waiting for me when I arrived. He shook his head and I could see by the twinkle in his eyes that he was amused. I gave him my best glare and watched as his shoulders silently shook.

"He's parked just outside and says he's not leaving."

Ranger gave a miniscule nod and pulled out his phone. "Morelli is parked outside. Watch him. He may try to get inside."

He put the phone away and waved a hand to the sofa, "All yours Babe. I'll give you first chance at the bathroom."

"Can I use one of your t-shirts? I didn't exactly stop to pack."

"You know where they are."

I went through and got ready for bed. Fifteen minutes later I made my way back through to the sofa. Ranger stood as I walked into the room and gave me a wink before he headed into his bedroom. He'd put a pillow and blankets on the sofa. I quickly made up the sofa and climbed under the covers. I got up a few hours later and padded through to the bathroom. I was still half asleep when I came out of the bathroom and made my way to my bed. I smiled when I climbed in.

I was having the most erotic dream I'd ever had. The sheets were the softest I'd ever felt save for when I had stayed at Ranger's. I smiled wider because the sheets even smelled like Ranger's. I moved, stretching and a naked male thigh insinuated itself between the juncture of my legs as a warm male arm covered my breast. I turned into him and a sensuous male mouth covered mine. I moaned, giving myself up to the dream I was having. When the kiss ended, I heard Ranger's voice calling my name. I opened my eyes and found myself looking up into dark pools of desire. "Just making sure you know what you're doing Babe."

My eyes opened wide, "How did I get here?"

"You came out of the bathroom and climbed into my bed."

I looked at him and bit my lip. I wanted so much what he could give me, but Joe was parked outside and I still had all that to deal with. "As much as I'd love to, Joe's probably still parked outside and I still have to deal with what's going on there."

Ranger leaned down and gave me another bone melting kiss before he turned over and said, "Better hurry Babe before I change my mind."

I scrambled out of bed and made my way back out to the sofa. The next time I opened my eyes it was 9 a.m. and Ranger was sitting on the sofa at my waist. He had a cup of coffee in his hands and it was that aroma that had pulled me from sleep.

I sat up so my back rested against the arm of the sofa and Ranger put a hand on my leg. I took a sip of coffee and closed my eyes and moaned as the rich flavor rolled off my tongue as I swallowed. "What's on your agenda for today Babe?"

"I need to stop by the bonds office and see if there's any skips and then I thought I'd see what happens."

Ranger smiled. Apparently my plans amused him. "I'll send Lester with you today in case you need help dealing with Morelli."

"As much as I'd like to say I can deal with him, I appreciate the loan of Lester. He won't hurt Joe will he?"

"Not unless its necessary to protect you Babe."

I nodded. I had figured as much. I finished my coffee and threw the blanket over Ranger's head and made a dash for the bathroom. I heard his chuckle as I closed the bathroom door. I showered and shampooed my hair. After drying off I went into the closet and found some clothes that Ella left for me here. I dressed in black cargo slacks, black t-shirt, black socks, and black work boots. Big surprise that the clothes Ella stocked for me here were black. I raised my eyebrows at the black lace thong and push up bra set with Rangeman embroidered in pink. Now this I didn't mind being in black because it was sex personified when I put it on. Hmm, was Ella trying to tell me something here?

I put gel in my hair and brushed it out, managing to tame my wild curls. I pulled my hair back and wrapped a hair tie around it. After adding a light coat of make up I headed out to the kitchen. Ranger was already seated at the table and there was a covered plate across from him just waiting for me to sit down and enjoy. I lifted the cover and moaned. Ella had made me Belgian Waffles and topped it with powdered sugar, sliced strawberries, and whipped topping. There were three strips of bacon beside the waffle. My eyebrows shot up and I looked at Ranger.

"I can smell the smoke Babe."

"I'm a little shocked is all. You let Ella fix me bacon? What horrible news do you have for me?"

"No horrible news Babe."

I smiled at him. His gaze fastened on me and he watched as I dug into the food before me. It didn't take me very long at all to finish what was on my plate. I pushed the plate away and met Ranger's gaze, "What are you up to today?"

"I have the pleasure of wading through payroll today so the men can get paid Friday."

I nodded. "I guess I better get going."

"I'll tell Lester to meet you in the garage."

I smiled, "I can't wait to see him fold himself into my car."

"You can take the Cayenne Babe."

"No way! As long as I have a car I'm not taking any chances on blowing up one of yours."

He chuckled and stood, pulling me into his arms and giving my mouth a very thorough exam with his tongue. When he released my mouth I rested my head against his chest. His hand moved caressingly on my back and at that moment all I wanted to do was stay in his arms and let these feelings I was experiencing have the lead. But I knew Morelli was still parked outside and as much as I wanted this I couldn't hurt him like that, especially now when he was under the influence of whatever was in that damn vial. So with great reluctance I moved away from Ranger and whispered, "I'll see you later."

"Call me if you need anything Babe."

I nodded and made myself turn and walk out of the apartment. When I got to the garage, Lester was leaning against the side of his SUV waiting. He smiled when I stepped out of the elevator and said, "Hello Beautiful. Looks like you and I are going to be spending some time together."

"Yup. Looks that way."

"Can I convince you to let me drive?"

"Nope." I stopped at my car and slipped into the drivers side. I was belted and the car was running before Lester gave in and climbed into the passenger seat mumbling about being scrunched to death. I smiled and pulled out of the garage. I frowned when Morelli's Jeep pulled into traffic behind me. I knew he was scheduled to work today and didn't like that he might have called off to follow me. My first stop was the bonds office.

When Lester walked in behind me I noticed Connie sat up a little taller in her chair and put a hand up to check her hair. There was a slight pink tinge to her cheeks and I wondered if she might have some feelings for Lester. Lula was on the sofa and she smiled ear to ear when she saw us.

"What's happenin' girlfriend?"  
"You know that little vial Annie gave me?"

"Sure do."

"Yeah well, Morelli drank it."

"Say what?"

"Morelli drank it. Then he started looking at me kinda funny and when I left he followed me so I went to Rangeman. He was parked outside all night. Then this morning when we headed out he was following us again. As a matter of fact he's parked outside right now."

"Damn girl."

I turned to Connie, "You have any skips for me?"

"I got three. I don't know about a couple of these though. They're low level bonds, but the guys are pretty violent according to their sheets."

I grabbed the files from her and checked them out. I had a David Sayers arrested for robbery with a $5000 bond. He'd been armed with a knife when the cops arrested him and resisted arrest, using his knife to slice a 5" long cut on one of the officer's arms. The second skip was a woman who'd been arrested for prostitution. Didn't look like there'd be much difficulty to this one. The third gave me a real pause though. Donald Morgenstine was arrested for assault and battery. He'd beat his girlfriend bloody and raped her before leaving her for dead. I bit my lip. As much as I hated taking this one on, the $1000 I'd get for the recovery would pay my rent for two months. I slipped the folders into my purse and quietly told Connie thanks.

I headed back out to my car with Lester on my heels. Once we were in the car I handed him the folders. "Since you're riding with me I figured I should let you in on who we'll be looking for."

"Beautiful, I don't like the looks of these two. Wish you would have passed on them."

"I can't exactly afford to pass on skips."

I saw his mouth tighten but he said no more. We drove by and checked out all three skips. Lucky for me none of them were home. I kept checking the mirror and couldn't help but notice Morelli's Jeep kept pace with us the whole time. Lester smiled but wisely remained silent as I grumbled about some people being idiots.

We stopped for lunch at Shorty's because I didn't want Joe's friends to witness his behavior yet. I wanted to try and figure a way to get him back to normal. Lester and I shared a loaded pizza. We opted for soft drinks since we were working. Joe came in while we were waiting for the pizza and sat down at our table. I was ready to pull my hair out the way he was acting towards me. Lester, the bastard was smiling ear to ear.

Morelli took my hand and lowered his voice, "Cupcake, please listen to me. I love you and think it's time for us to be together always. I want you to marry me and we can start having babies."

"Joe, your not yourself. Please, just go home and give me some space for a few days."

"Cupcake, I don't ever want to leave your side."

"I need to do my job."

"I can help you sweetie cums. We can make the best team ever. I have contacts that would seriously help you with your job."

"You hate my job."

"Cupcake, I could never hate anything about you. Ever."

"What about my cars blowing up?"

"We can always get you another car. Just as long as your safe, that's all I care about."

"Who are you and what the hell have you done with Joe Morelli?"

"Cupcake, I'm right here." He smiled widely.

I turned and looked at Lester to see he was still smiling and although he wasn't making a sound his shoulders were shaking silently. I glared at him and folded my hands across my chest. Damn I really didn't need this now. We finished our pizza and Joe insisted on paying. Lester and I headed to my car and I decided to give Morgenstine another look so we headed back to his location. I looked again at the file and took a good look at the picture. We'd been sitting there about 5 minutes when the man in question pulled into the driveway and got out of his car. I looked at Lester and he gave me a grim smile. We got out and I made my way towards my skip.

I reached him before he got to the front door and asked, "Donald Morgenstine?"

He turned and I could see he was half drunk. He weaved and slurred, "Yeah. Who wants to know?"

"I work for Vincent Plum and you are in violation of your bond agreement. I need to take you in and get you re-bonded."

"Fuck you bitch. I ain't going nowhere."

I pulled the handcuffs out of my pocket and went to snap one on his wrist. He went to backhand me but his wrist was held in a firm male grip. Lester cuffed his wrist and easily got the other hand cuffed as well. Morgenstine wasn't happy with this development and he let out a loud roar and slipped out of Lester's grip. He put his head down and charged like a bull at a Matador's cape. Lester moved sideways out of his way making sure I was out of the way as well. Morgenstine ran into the trunk of a huge old Oak tree and stilled before his eyes closed and he crumpled to the ground. A few seconds later the tree started listing to the left and we had to scramble to get out of the way before the tree landed across the road. I heard the sound of metal crumpling and glass breaking. I had an awful feeling and looked to where I'd parked my car. My mouth opened in shock. My car was no longer visible. All I could see was a giant tree across the area where I knew my car to be. On the way down the tree took out a power line and said power line was now sparking. Suddenly one of those sparks landed on the tree and before I knew it the tree was up in flames. Within seconds the tree was fully engulfed in flames. I took a step forward but Lester grabbed me around the waist and started running the other way with me. I didn't understand what he was doing at first but then I got to thinking about the full tank of gas I'd just bought earlier today. At that moment there was an explosion as the fire reached the gas tank and flames shot up into the air. A large branch had been blown into the air and it landed on Morgenstine's house. At that point I heard the sirens.

Joe was beside me in seconds. His hands were running over me checking to see if I'd been hurt. He wrapped me in his arms and kept saying how glad he was I was okay. Carl and Big Dog where the first cops on the scene and they looked surprised when they saw Morelli.

"I thought you called in sick today Joe."

"I'm doing better."

Carl nodded and looked at me. He smiled, "I just made a killing with this one."

I grimaced. Before I could say anything, Joe had Carl by the collar of his shirt and had put him up against his car with force. "You are going to stop these fucking pools you guys keep getting up. How dare you belittle Stephanie like this. Can't you see she's just been through a traumatic incidence and doesn't need your childish behavior. She could have fucking been killed and all you can think about is how much money this made for you."

We all looked at each other with widened eyes. Carl, Big Dog, Lester and I. I'd never seen Morelli act like this and I was getting a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. This didn't look good. I had to get to Annie today. No way was I taking any chances and letting this continue. Carl and Big Dog agreed to take my skip in and said I could stop by anytime to get my body receipt. I thanked them and after answering their questions Lester and I made our way over to the Cayenne. I'd noticed Ranger had stopped by with the Cayenne when Morelli was telling Carl off. He watched silently for several seconds to make sure I was okay and then got into another SUV being driven by Tank and they'd left.

Morelli came over and grinned at me, "I don't think you'll have to worry about anymore bets being placed on you Cupcake."

"Uh, yeah. Thanks Joe. Well, we really have to be going. I need to swing by the apartment and pick up a few things."

"Why? Are you going somewhere?"

"Well, I'm going to be staying at Rangeman for a few days."

Joe looked incredibly hurt by my statement but I felt it was necessary. I didn't trust him not to try and seduce me and I wasn't totally sure of my willpower to hold out. "Nothing is going on between Ranger and I." I tell him.

"Would you tell me if there was?"

"Yes. I'd tell you."

"Your not sleeping in his bed?"

"I slept on the couch last night and I'll do the same tonight."

"Then I guess I'll be camped outside his building so I can watch over you."

"I'd rather you go home and get a good nights sleep."

"I love you Cupcake. I need to be near you."

I sighed, "Joe, you need to go to work and let me do my job."  
He gave me a sappy smile, "Naw. I need to be close to you."

I rolled my eyes and turned to the Cayenne where Lester was waiting with a smirk on his face. I gave him my best Burg glare and headed over. As I neared I could see the twinkle in his eyes. He moved so I could climb up into the driver's side and he went and climbed in the passenger side. I started the car and headed for my apartment. I called Annie and when she answered I asked, "How fast can I get an antidote?"

"What do you mean dear?"

"That little bottle you gave me...my on again off again boyfriend drank it and now he's acting just like Lula did with my last skip."

"Oh dear." I think I hear her mumble it wasn't meant for him and then she says, "I'm sorry, but I'm going to be out of town for two weeks. I can have something for you as soon as I get back in town though."

"_Two weeks! _ I can't spend two weeks at Ranger's."

"At Ranger's?"

"Well yeah. Morelli is a little amorous. I'm not taking any chances. My apartment is as secure as a refrigerator box."

I felt like if I was looking at her she'd be grinning ear to ear as she said, "Well, I won't need to worry at all since I know you'll be in _very_ capable hands." With that she disconnected.

As I threw my phone in my bag I peeked over to see Lester's shoulders silently shaking. Damn! I didn't need this. I pulled into my lot and parked in my usual spot. I got out and made my way into the building. I know I surprised Lester when I bypassed the elevator and took the stairs, but I needed to work off some serious frustration. I stepped into my hallway and my stomach bottomed out. I had a weird feeling in my stomach.

I turned and looked at Lester. He took one look at my face and stepped in front of me. He had his gun out and cautiously made his way to my door. I carefully followed, feeling more anxious the closer we got to my door. I heard Lester swear and peeked around to see what had his attention. My door was covered in blood with a white note folded over and pinned to the door with a wicked looking knife. My first thought was getting inside to check on Rex but Lester held me in place when I went towards the door.

"We need to call the police first Beautiful."

"But Rex..."

"I know. We'll check on him as soon as we can."

I sighed, knowing he was right but not liking it. If anything happened to Rex...I pulled out my phone and called the police. I gave them my address and asked them to hurry. As I was talking I was aware of Lester on the phone to Ranger. In three minutes, Ranger and Tank stepped out of the stairwell into the hallway leading to my apartment. Two minutes later Bobby, Hector, and Manny joined us. Bobby spoke softly to Ranger and Ranger's eyes cut to me as they were talking. Ranger stepped over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"The police got delayed a bit by the elevator Babe."

I gave him a puzzled frown. He shook his head, "Just glad you decided to use the stairs Babe."

"What did they find."

"Lots more blood and a body."

I swayed slightly in his hold and he tightened his grip. "Do you know who it was?"

"No one you know Babe."

I felt enormous relief at that. Not that I was happy for anyone's death, but I was just so relieved it wasn't someone I knew. It took another 5 minutes before the stairwell door opened again and Carl and Big Dog stepped out. They had grim looks on their faces as they made their way over to where we were standing.

Carl nodded to Ranger and the guys before his gaze met mine. "We gotta stop meeting like this Steph."

"Hey, it's not my idea."

Carl asked me for my key and I handed it over. A minute later another man joined us in the hallway. Carl said he was the crime scene expert and we waited for him to get the evidence he needed from my door. He worked on the note first and once he finished he handed the note to Big Dog. Big Dog opened it and showed it to the rest of us. Whoever had left the note had gone to a lot of trouble. Each letter was cut from a magazine. The note read, _'Sweet Stephanie. You have to thank Ranger for getting us together. Till we meet sweet Stephanie.' _Big Dog put the note into a baggie and zipped it closed before removing the gloves he'd put on before accepting the note. After several minutes the crime scene guy nodded to Carl and motioned for him to open the door. Carl cautiously put the key in the lock and opened the door. He pushed the handle so the door would open and we all stood back.

I watched as Carl, Big Dog and the crime scene guy entered my apartment. They had barely taken two steps when I had this overwhelming feeling of something going seriously wrong. I called out to Carl, "Carl, I think you need to come back out. Please, I just think you guys need to get out of there. Is Rex handy? Can you bring him too?"

When they didn't answer I looked up into Ranger's eyes and started shaking. I was terrified. I didn't want Ranger or any of the guys going in there but I also didn't want Carl or Big Dog getting hurt. Suddenly all three of them came barreling out of my apartment and we were all running for the stairwell when Carl said, "_Run!_"

I couldn't keep up with Ranger's longer strides and suddenly felt myself airborne as he lifted me and carried me down the stairs. We burst through the door to the lobby and never slowed as we headed outside. Carl yelled to the cops at the elevator, "_Get out now_!" We didn't stop to see if they were following.

When we got outside we headed to the far end of the parking lot. Suddenly there was a loud explosion and I looked back to see a hole where my apartment used to be. My first thought was _Rex_.

I went to step back towards the building but Ranger still had his arms around me. Suddenly a vehicle came barreling into the parking lot and the guys took up positions around me with their guns drawn. The car skidded to a stop and Morelli jumped out and came running over to me.

"Cupcake, are you okay. Are you hurt? I just heard."

"I'm okay...but I don't know about Rex..."

Carl came over and he had Rex's cage. I didn't see him anywhere and worried whoever had been in my apartment might have let him out. I tapped the cage and then reached in and tipped the can. Rex came sliding out onto the floor of his cage. It was easy to see something had scared him but he looked relatively undamaged. I gave Carl a watery smile, "Thanks Carl."

Carl put a hand on my shoulder, "Thanks for the warning Steph. If you hadn't said anything none of us would have made it out of there.

I nestled into Ranger's arms and heard a fierce growl. I turned and saw Joe standing there glaring at Ranger, his hands clenched into fists. Ranger didn't react to Morelli, he just held me. I had the feeling I was being watched and I looked around. My gaze going over everything I could see. Ranger must have felt me tense because his hold tightened and he asked, "What's wrong Babe?"

"I feel like I'm being watched."

Ranger called Carl over and told him they were taking me back to Rangeman where it was safer. Carl nodded and said, "Good idea. If we need anything we can come there and talk with her." He turned to me and gave me a serious look, "You stay safe, you hear."

"Thanks Carl."

Ranger helped me into the Turbo and then slid behind the wheel. The others got into their SUV's and we made our way back to Haywood. In no time we were pulling into the garage. Ranger came around and helped me out. I had Rex's cage in my hands. He led me to the elevator and we headed up to 7. I set Rex's cage on the kitchen counter.

Three days later I was ready to pull my hair out. I'd been closed up in Ranger's apartment and hadn't stepped outside once. Ranger had arranged for me to do some skip tracing and I'd gotten through the stacks and stacks that Rodriguez kept sending me. Then there was the added hassle of Morelli constantly calling me and pleading with me to let him come in and make sure I was okay. I told him I was fine and he needed to get back to his life. Nothing worked. He refused to leave his spot in front of the building. I said he could help with the investigation if he was at work, but even that didn't work. He said Carl and Big Dog were keeping him up to date on everything. The Captain had agreed to let him keep an eye out for me. Then there was the matter of being so close to Ranger. I was having serious problems keeping everything platonic.

By the end of a week I was climbing the walls and Ranger had directed Ella to make sure she bought Tasty Cakes in bulk and that I had a serving of cake with every meal as well as doughnuts for breakfast. When the Merry Men heard they all cheered and I gave them my best Burg glare. It's not like I was_ that _difficult to deal with! Geez! The tip of the iceberg came when I caught Rodriguez taking files out of the guys in boxes and adding them to the stack he was giving me. I had him cornered when I heard running feet behind me and I knew by the tingle at the base of my neck just who was standing behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and said, "Babe."

Like that said it all. I don't freaking think so. I turned and glared, "He's giving me the guys work to do along with my own. I caught him red-handed."

Ranger winced and looked to Rodriguez. The other man was pale and had a panicked look on his face. "I'm not going down alone."

"Sorry Babe. I thought you'd feel better being busy and he didn't have enough to keep you busy. With all the sugar you've been eating and being confined and all, you're getting more work done than any three of my men put together."

"I hate being confined! I feel like the walls are closing in on me. Not only am I stuck in here having to stop myself from jumping your body, Morelli's sitting in his truck outside waiting to pounce with all this smothering shit and then there's the idiot stalker who keeps sending me black roses and telling me we are destined to die together. How the fuck would you handle it?"

The ass had the nerve to smile. Not just a small smile but a full blown 2000 watt smile. _ Shit!_

"Didn't you say Annie was due back today Babe? How about if I call her and ask her to stop by? We can have lunch in the conference room off the Lobby and invite Morelli to join us."

"Please, I can't wait! One more day of him acting like this and I'm going to get the chair for killing a cop." I gave Rodriguez a parting glare and let Ranger lead me to his office so we could call Annie.

I felt enormous relief when Annie answered. She laughed and said she'd be thrilled to meet us for lunch and she had just the thing to help the situation. Ranger called upstairs and had Ella make something to bring down in half an hour and then I called Joe and told him he could come in for lunch. Thirty minutes later Morelli and Annie walked through the doors to the Lobby together and Ranger met them. Ella had just brought the meal and set it out when the three of them walked in the door. She smiled and told us to enjoy. Ranger took the one chair beside where I was sitting which forced Morelli to sit on the opposite side of the table with Annie. Morelli tried all our patients before the meal ended. Then Annie took out a little vial and while Morelli was pleading once again with me to marry him and make him the happiest man on Earth, she dumped the contents into his water. I told Morelli to just drink his water and it was time for him to leave. He gave me a sad, lost puppy look but drank his water and belched. He sat still for a couple seconds and then shook his head and looked around. His voice pissed and his look guarded as he asked, "Cupcake, what the hell is going on here?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Ranger showed Morelli out as I watched from the window. I felt like an enormous weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I turned back to the table to see Annie placing her hands back in her lap. Ranger returned and smiled at me, "Well that's finally over Babe."

He sat back down beside me and lifted his water glass and drained it. I had a sudden uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach and I looked over to Annie. When I saw her smile I thought, _'Oh Shit!' _I turned to Ranger to see him setting his glass down. He had a funny look on his face and looked up to meet my gaze. "You're water taste off Babe?"

"No. How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. I gotta get back to work though. I still need you to stay inside till we can get your stalker taken care of though."

I sighed in relief. "I guess I can handle that. After all, it's not like I have an apartment to go back to."

I waited till he left before turning to Annie, "How could you do that again?"

She just smiled, "I'll give you a call in a couple weeks and see how things are going. I'm heading back out of town and won't be available till then."

I narrowed my eyes thinking that was convenient. I headed back to my cubicle and got started on the searches. I didn't know what to think of Annie putting love potion into Ranger's water. I remembered the headache of the last two weeks and I was dreading the next two weeks. I would have to fight Ranger_ and _myself to stay out of his bed. I sure as hell couldn't go to Morelli's because Ranger would make Morelli disappear to a third world country. More than that though, I didn't want a love potion to be the reason for us getting together. I wanted Ranger to love me because he did, not because he was under the influence of some type of love potion drug. _ Damn!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.E.

Spoiler Alert: There may be mention of anything from the series since this takes place just after 18. This story takes place immediately after Explosive 18.

_I would like to apologize for not changing all the Maggie's to Annie in chapter 1. I have gone through and now hopefully have them all changed. If you re-read chapter 1 it should say Annie each time now. I would like to thank my reviewers for pointing out the error. I greatly appreciate it._

**_I waited till he left before turning to Annie, "How could you do that_**_ again?"_

_**She just smiled, "I'll give you a call in a couple weeks and see how things are going. I'm heading back out of town and won't be available till then."**_

_**I narrowed my eyes thinking that was convenient. I headed back to my cubicle and got started on the searches. I didn't know what to think of Annie putting love potion into Ranger's water. I remembered the headache of the last two weeks and I was dreading the next two weeks. I would have to fight Ranger and myself to stay out of his bed. I sure as hell couldn't go to Morelli's because Ranger would make Morelli disappear to a third world country. More than that though, I didn't want a love potion to be the reason for us getting together. I wanted Ranger to love me because he did, not because he was under the influence of some type of love potion drug. Damn!**_

Chapter 2: Love In A Bottle Take 2

Ranger's POV:

I left Babe with Annie while I went back to work. I had a lot of shit to get through and some leads I wanted to check out on Babe's stalker. She had asked me if the person in the elevator of her apartment building was anyone she knew and I honestly told her no one she knew. What I didn't tell her was I knew the man very well. He was our handler for our missions. That plus the note that told her she had me to thank for bringing them together made me believe the stalker was someone from my past and not hers. The thing I had feared for years was coming true. My enemies had found my weakness and they were going to try and use it to get revenge on me. Like fucking hell they would. I was going to find this fucking bastard and I was going to show him what happened when_ anyone _messed with my Babe.

I opened the top, middle desk drawer and pulled out the framed photo I kept there. I ran a finger over the face in the picture and I smiled. I narrowed my eyes and said, "I'm going to find him Babe. He'll regret ever targeting you. I'll keep you safe." I replaced the framed photo and closed the drawer and locked it. I was just about to turn to my computer when a knock sounded on my door. "Enter." I barked.

The door opened and Tank walked in. "Rangeman, we got a lead on Gideon."

"Report."

"Hector found him at the motel off route 1. We have a tracker on his person and his car. Hector is following him personally."

I nodded. "Any proof yet that he's the stalker?"

Tank shook his head. "Not yet. He's working on it."

"Alright. Dismissed." Tank turned and walked out.

I ran my hand threw my hair and growled. I was impatient with waiting. I didn't want to wait because the longer we waited the greater the chance of Babe getting hurt. I wouldn't let her be hurt by this. I would protect her with my life.

Stephanie's POV:

I sighed and booted up my computer and screamed. In seconds every Rangeman on the 5th floor was standing beside me. Ranger was there and I was in his arms within seconds. "Babe."

I pointed to the computer monitor and he turned and started swearing. On my computer screen there was a picture of me with blood everywhere. I was lying motionless with my eyes open. Across the screen was written: _Stephanie, I'm coming for you soon. Ranger can't protect you now. You and I will die together._

Hal took over my computer, typing rapidly. Suddenly the screen went blank and the computer crashed. Hal looked to Ranger and paled. All the guys seemed to tense. When Ranger spoke his tone was deadly soft, "I want him found _now_!"

He lifted me in his arms and carried me into his office and slammed the door. I winced. Ranger closed his eyes for a moment and said, "Sorry Babe."

"I just wish we could catch him."

"Don't worry Babe. I'll find him."

"I've thought about all the skips I've ever taken in and it just doesn't seem like it's one of them."

I watched as Ranger seemed lost in thought for several minutes before his mouth tightened and he seemed to come to a decision. "He's not from your past Babe. He's from mine."

"How do you know that?"

"The man found dead in the elevator of your apartment. He's the handler that usually handles my missions."

I looked at him and wondered why he was telling me this. Usually he only told me things when it was necessary for my survival. In this he and Joe differed. Joe wouldn't tell me even if by telling me I'd be safer. I put a hand on Ranger's shoulder. He caught my gaze with his. He stood and went around behind the desk, opening one of the drawers. He pulled out a folder and handed it to me. "I want you to read this file Babe. Commit it to memory."

I looked at him with confusion. "Won't you get in trouble for letting me read this?"

"This is one of those gray areas Babe. Read it and remember it."

I opened the folder and looked at the photo. I felt a chill run down my back as I saw the man's face. I read through the information in the file and suddenly I noticed something. I looked up at Ranger. I handed the file back to him and pointed to the item I had seen. His eyebrow raised and he looked at me and smiled, "Proud of you Babe."

"Is it enough?"

He nodded. "I'll relay the information to Hector."

I smiled, "Thank you Ranger. Thank you for trusting me."  
"There was never a question of me trusting you Babe. If I don't share with you it's only to protect you." He put a hand on the side of my face and our eyes met.

He leaned forward and gently kissed my lips. Just when I thought he was going to deepen the kiss there was a knock on the door. Ranger pulled back and growled, "Enter."

Tank entered and after taking one look at the expression on Ranger's face he winced. "Sorry Ranger. Just thought you'd like to know Hector called in. He was able to get something from the target."

Ranger nodded. "Tell him to stay with him. Have Woody and Binkie check out the farm. Tell them it may be boobie trapped."

Tank raised an eyebrow. Ranger went on to explain, "Babe found a connection."

Tank looked at me with stunned disbelief. I smiled and shrugged. His eyes went to Ranger. I could see he wanted to ask questions but he remained silent. He left to do as Ranger had asked. When the door shut, Ranger looked at me and winked. I laughed and shook my head.

I stood and stretched, feeling Ranger's eyes on me the whole time. I wanted so badly to walk into his arms and just let this happen, but I knew he was under the influence of that damn love potion still and I didn't want to let my heart get too attached only to find when Ranger was back to normal he didn't want a relationship still. I knew my heart couldn't take a knock like that. I sighed and said, "If it's alright I'm going to head up to the apartment."

"Go ahead Babe. I'll be up in a little while."

I forced a smile on my face till I was in the apartment and no one could see me. I threw myself onto the sofa and screamed in frustration. "Annie if you were here right this minute I would strangle you." I could swear I heard a feminine laugh.

When Ranger walked into the apartment later I was just finishing up with a couple of searches I was running. I knew I couldn't help the guys with the information Ranger had let me see earlier because by doing so I might stumble into an area that could actually draw attention to me rather than stay on the sidelines. Plus I might inadvertently do something that would cause trouble for Ranger. I knew if there was something Ranger wanted me to know he would tell me. I trusted him with my life. The searches I had been running were strictly peripheral.

I looked up as Ranger entered the apartment and smiled at him. "Had any luck?"

"Some Babe. not as much as I'd like. What have you been doing?"

"I've been running searches. I'd like you to see what I found. I think you can use it to help."

Ranger came up behind me and looked over what I had found. He whistled when he got to the part I thought was exceptionally interesting. "I see you didn't use any of the information I gave you Babe."

"I didn't want to chance drawing attention to myself or to get you in trouble. The information I used is public knowledge. I don't think they are aware of just how much is out there for public knowledge though."

"Proud of you Babe."

I can't help smiling. It always makes me feel warm inside when Ranger tells me he's proud of me. He opens his phone and makes a call. It takes a couple minutes for the phone to be answered. When it is, Ranger speaks briefly, "Tank. I'm sending you the searches Babe did. There's pertinent information here."

Whatever Tank said must have amused Ranger because he smiled and shook his head. "I'll tell her." was all he said.

Ranger hung up his phone and our eyes met. "Tank says to tell you we have an opening for a full time skip tracer. He wants me to offer you triple the salary we are currently paying for the job. He thinks with you doing the job we'd save money because not only can you do the searches but you also end up picking up _the_ most vital piece of information and pointing it out. We won't have to worry about wasted manpower hours or wasted materials."

I laugh. "I'll have to thank him for the complement the next time I see him."

Ranger leaned over and placed a hand behind my neck and covered my mouth with his. I moaned at the feelings rushing through me. I so wanted to just let the kiss take us where it would, but I couldn't forget that earlier today Annie had dumped something into Ranger's water. I pulled back and saw the question on Ranger's face. Just then my stomach roared so I was able to pass this over as just being hungry. We both laughed at the roar and Ranger stood and pulled me up beside him. He led me into the kitchen and we checked the refrigerator to see what Ella had left for dinner.

Ranger pulled out a dish and I moaned. Enchiladas. I loved Ella's enchiladas. Ranger placed the dish in the microwave and set the timer. We worked together to set the table and Ranger pulled the bowl of salad Ella had prepared and set it on the table. By the time we had the table ready the enchiladas were done. Ranger sat me at the table before taking the dish out of the microwave and bringing it over to the table. He served me two of the enchiladas before placing two on his own plate. He poured wine into our glasses and we talked about mundane things as we ate our meal. I never knew Ranger to make small talk before. Every other time we shared a meal we usually talked about whatever it was we had gotten together to talk about.

We finished our meal and I helped him clean up. We made our way over to the sofa and Ranger found a documentary on TV that we both agreed on. The show had just gotten done when I yawned and stretched. I hadn't been sleeping especially well the past couple of weeks. Although Ranger's sofa was more comfortable then my own bed, I found I was more cramped and not as able to stretch. Ranger put his hands on my shoulders and was suddenly massaging my aching neck and shoulder muscles. I moaned in pleasure. When he was done he placed a kiss at the spot where my neck and shoulder met.

I turned to look at him and he had a serious look in his eyes. "Babe, I'd like you to share the bed tonight." Before I could start to protest he raised a hand, "I just want to hold you Babe. I want to go to sleep knowing that I am there to protect you in case of danger. The past two weeks neither of us has been getting the sleep we really need. You haven't had the space to stretch and move around and I've been staying half awake in case you need me. I know I'd rest easier with you in the bed with me rather than a room away."

I thought about it for several seconds and knew if Ranger said it was just to sleep he could do that. Hell, how many times did we share a bed when the Slayers were after me? There were many times Ranger and I had shared a bed but not had sex and I trusted him enough that I knew this time would be no different. I nodded. "I could use a good nights sleep."

Ranger let me use the bathroom first. I brushed my teeth and changed into one of Ranger's t-shirts before opening the bathroom door and making my way over to the bed. I slipped under the covers and Ranger entered the bathroom. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow. When I woke, Ranger was holding me in his arms with my back plastered to his front, his arm wrapped around my waist. I took a look at the alarm clock beside the bed and was shocked. It was nearly 9 a.m. and Ranger was still in bed. I tried to slip out of bed without waking him but no sooner had I moved then his arms tightened and he was instantly awake.

Our eyes locked and I said, "I have to use the bathroom."

Ranger nodded and released me. I hurried into the bathroom and answered natures call. I brushed my teeth and showered, making sure to wash my hair as well as my body. I dried off and dressed in one of the Rangeman outfits Ella had purchased for me. I brushed my hair, pulling it back into a ponytail and then I went out to the bedroom. Ranger slipped out of bed when I rejoined him and gave me a bone-melting smile. He put a hand at the back of my head and kissed me deeply before letting me go and making his way into the bathroom. I had applied my makeup and was ready for the day when Ranger came out of the bathroom fully dressed in his Rangeman uniform. We went into the kitchen and found the plates Ella had left for our breakfast. For Ranger she'd left his usual breakfast of lox and bagels, and for me she had left pancakes with strawberries and bacon. We sat down at the table and ate our breakfast, then cleaned up and headed down to 5 to start the day.

I had to hide a smile as I saw the shock on the guys faces when Ranger and I made our appearance. Not one of them dared to say anything to Ranger about not getting to his office before 10 a.m. Can't say as I blame them. The look on Ranger's face as we made our way to his office would give anyone pause. Once we were inside his office it was only seconds before there was a knock on the door. Ranger met my gaze and lifted an eyebrow before saying, "Enter."

Tank opened the door and he, Bobby and Lester walked in. We all sat down and Tank grinned ear to ear. I got a feeling in the pit of my stomach like something weird was about to happen but stayed silent till I knew what the guys were going to tell us. Tank handed Ranger a piece of paper and said, "We got him Rangeman."

Ranger looked over the paper Tank handed him and then surprised all of us by handing the paper to me. I looked over it and was totally shocked by what I saw. I lifted my eyes to Ranger. "What are you planning?"

Ranger smiled but it wasn't a pleasant smile. If he'd ever looked at me like that I would have run screaming into that circle on Comstock street willing to let the Slayers do their worst just to get away from the man before me. When he spoke I felt a cold chill race down my spine, "I'm planning to go hunting Babe."

I looked around the room and saw answering smiles on each of the other guys faces. _Shit!_ Whoever this Gideon was he better find a hole to hide in because when Ranger found him he'd wish he were dead before they got done with him. And in the end I had no doubt the man _would _be dead. It was just a matter of time and how much pain he would endure before death took him.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.E.

Spoiler Alert: There may be mention of anything from the series since this takes place just after 18. This story takes place immediately after Explosive 18.

_**Ranger looked over the paper Tank handed him and then surprised all of us by handing the paper to me. I looked over it and was totally shocked by what I saw. I lifted my eyes to Ranger. "What are you planning?"**_

_**Ranger smiled but it wasn't a pleasant smile. If he'd ever looked at me like that I would have run screaming into that circle on Comstock street willing to let the Slayers do their worst just to get away from the man before me. When he spoke I felt a cold chill race down my spine, "I'm planning to go hunting Babe."**_

_**I looked around the room and saw answering smiles on each of the other guys faces. Shit! Whoever this Gideon was he better find a hole to hide in because when Ranger found him he'd wish he were dead before they got done with him. And in the end I had no doubt the man would be dead. It was just a matter of time and how much pain he would endure before death took him.**_

_Warning: This chapter may contain violence. _

Chapter 3: The Hunt

_(The following is written in English so the reader can understand, but Hector's thoughts and conversations take place in Spanish.)_

Hector's POV:

My phone rang and I pulled it out of my pocket and answered. "Yes."

"Hector, Ranger says round them up."

I smile. "Done my friend."

I no longer have to keep myself hidden in the shadows. I know what is being asked of me. I am to let them see me so they will run. I laugh silently as I think of the hunt to come. These men do not realize they are dead men. They have crossed the wrong man. Dumb bastards. They lived through Ranger once, you'd think they'd stay well away from him but no. These dumb bastards had to go and come back for another round. This time they would pay for their stupidity with their lives.

I step out from my hiding place and I see the bastards eyes open wide in surprise. They start yelling and gesturing towards me. Their leader smirks and raises his gun to point at me. I see him looking at me as he holds the gun aimed in my direction. I raise my own empty hand and make a bang bang motion and slip into the shadows again before he can fire.

I hear shouting and running feet. They are searching for me. They don't intend to let me escape. I watch as they run past where I have hidden, not stepping out till there is only one man left. I move into place in front of him and tell him, "You made a bad mistake. You chose to cross Ranger twice in one lifetime."

His eyes open wide and he has a look of fear on his face. Ahhh! So Gideon failed to tell these idiots just whose tail he was tugging. Too bad for them Ranger was taking no excuses. I pulled the knife out of my waist band and I slit his throat. I left him there where he was sure to be found and then slipped back into the shadows to wait. I was not bothered with taking a life. I had done it many times before and this wouldn't be the last time I would kill in my life. I was willing to take them all out, but I had my orders. Ranger wanted Gideon personally. I knew what that meant. Gideon was going to be Ranger's example to the rest as to what would happen if they went after his woman.

I smiled. I had watched Stephanie ever since the time Abruzzi was targeting her. I'd come to respect her and in my own way I loved her. What these bastards would learn is that we all loved our little Wonder Woman. The worst thing anyone could do would be to target Stephanie. Because the idiot who did that would have not just one or two men after them, they would have all of Rangeman Trenton willing to rip them to shreds. I was one of the lucky ones. I was in on the hunt. I smiled as I smelled blood. My eyes narrowed as I looked around in anticipation. Soon. I would join my brothers soon and then these bastards would learn the meaning of pain.

Ranger's POV:

I had Tank call Hector and tell him to round them up. I knew he would know what that meant. I smiled. I was allowing Hector the first kill. I knew he'd leave Gideon for me. I was planning on making sure no one else wanted to make the mistake of coming after Babe again. Gideon was going to be my calling card. We reached our destination in no time. I parked the SUV and got out, making my way over to where I knew Hector was waiting for us. I saw the body on the ground and smiled. Hector had chosen well. When Gideon saw his bodyguard was dead and how easy it had been to take him out…I smiled at the look I knew would be on his face. I looked up and let my gaze go over our surroundings. I saw movement and we faded into the shadows. Gideon stopped at the body on the ground and I could hear him swearing and the fear that was in his voice. What? Did you fucking think this was going to be a walk in the park?

I signaled the others and we all stepped out together. I knew the minute the others saw me that Gideon hadn't been forthcoming as to just who they were going to be fucking with. Too bad for them. I was accepting no excuses on this one. They made the choice and now they would live with the consequences. The guys had them disarmed in no time. We moved them into the newly refinished barn. There were 8 men left now that Hector had made the first strike. We had them all in the barn, unarmed.

I stepped in front of Gideon and spoke in a voice that was deadly soft. "You made a fatal mistake when you chose to go after Stephanie Plum."

"She's just a whore like all other women. I'll have my fun with her before she dies."

I smiled at him and he blanched. I knew the smile he saw. It wasn't a nice smile at all. It was the smile men saw before they died. I reached out and put my hand around his throat and squeezed. He started turning red and gasping for breath. "She's _my_ woman. I will do whatever I have to for her safety. Anyone who threatens her will die."

He tried clawing at my hand but he had no effect on my hold. He pulled a knife and swung it at my arm. I laughed and threw him away from me. He came at me and I executed a roundhouse kick. When he went down the knife went sailing through the air. Gideon got up and came at me again. I hit him with my right and broke his nose, then followed it with an uppercut that had him going down. I grabbed the back of his hair and brought him to a kneeling position and brought my elbow down on his collar bone. I heard the satisfying sound of bones breaking and then I bunched my fist and hit him hard in the throat. While he was gasping for breath through his fractured larynx I continued to break every bone in his body. Once he was lying on the ground fighting to breathe, I grabbed his wrist and placing my foot against his shoulder, I pulled the wrist until the arm came out of the socket and lay uselessly on the ground. I then went around to the other side and repeated the actions.

I looked at him and still wasn't satisfied. I took out a book of matches and looked around. I walked over and picked up a can of lighter fluid. I brought the can back over to where Gideon was laying and poured the fluid over his crotch area. I think he got the idea of what I was planning because his eyes got big and he started blubbering. I struck a match and dropped it over the soaked area and it lit like a dried out Christmas Tree. I watched dispassionately as the flames from the match used up the fuel from the lighter fluid. When I knew his manhood was burnt beyond recognition I emptied a bucket of water over him. I stood looking at him and smiled. I reached down and grabbed hold of his hair and pulled him up. There was a huge wooden crate Ram and Hal were bringing into the barn. I drug Gideon over to the crate and tossed him inside. I taped his mouth shut not caring that he wouldn't be able to breathe through his broken nose.

With Gideon taken care of, we went after the others and in no time the crate was filled with dead bodies. Bobby checked Gideon and said he was dead now as well. I nodded. Hector worked at the laptop we'd brought and when he was done, he showed me the finished product. I nodded my approval. The DVD clearly showed Gideon being tortured, but no one could see his attacker. That is unless they knew what to look for. Only my enemies would know I was the one who had taken out Gideon. The DVD was sent to all the necessary parties and we closed the crate and labeled it for shipping.

Once we were done, we loaded up in the SUV's and headed back to Rangeman. Once there we cleaned up and Hector took care of insuring our alibi in case anyone came asking. I headed up to 7 and crawled into bed beside Babe. I put my arm around her waist and pulled her back to me. I kissed the top of her head and went to sleep.

Stephanie's POV:

I woke to find myself wrapped in Ranger's arms. I checked the clock and saw it was after 9 a.m. I couldn't help it, I laughed. Ranger pulled me closer to him and asked, "What's funny Babe?"

"You. Do you realize this is the second day in a row you are still asleep at 9 a.m.?"

"What can I say Babe? The company is worth it."

I turned over so I was facing him and placed my hands on his chest. "The guys are going to start teasing you if you keep this up."

"They won't tease me if they want to live." Was his rejoinder.

I laughed. Ranger turned so I was lying under him and his mouth covered mine. He deepened the kiss and when he finally let me up for air, I put my arms around his neck and lifted myself up so I could return his kiss. Our tongues dueled and he deepened the kiss. I closed my eyes letting the pleasure take over and was surprised when Ranger pulled back. I looked up into Ranger's eyes and saw they were dark with desire.

"Babe, I would love nothing more than to make love with you. But I made you a promise and unless you tell me you are ready to make love to me, we need to stop now."

I met his gaze and my love for him grew even stronger. I could see how much he wanted me. But he'd made me a promise and he was going to stick to his promise. "I think it's better to wait."

"Okay Babe, but if that's the case then you need to hurry into that bathroom and lock the door."

I slipped from the bed and did as he asked. When I'd showered, shaved, shampooed, dried and dressed, I walked out of the bathroom and made my way to the kitchen. Ranger finished his breakfast as I entered. He stood and headed for the bathroom and I sat down to eat breakfast. I was done eating and waiting for Ranger to join me so we could head down to 5 together. On the off chance Annie was back in town I called but only got her voicemail saying she was out of town. I hung up and was getting ready to head down to 5 on my own when Ranger walked back into the kitchen. He nodded to me and asked, "You ready to head down to 5 Babe?"

"Yeah." I tossed some treats in Rex's cage and we headed down to 5.

Ranger and I stepped out of the elevator on 5 and he walked me to my cubicle. I turned on my computer and he stayed with me till it was up and running and we were assured there were no surprises. I gave him a smile and said, "Thanks for sticking around."

Ranger nodded and then went on to his office. I spent the morning, or what was left of it, doing searches. At noon, Ranger stepped up behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders and started massaging the kinks out of my shoulders. I moaned in pleasure and he continued to knead my shoulders till he was satisfied I was relaxed. When he pulled his hands away, I looked up and said, "That was wonderful. Thank you."

He smiled and I felt something move in my heart region. "Anytime Babe. Would you like to go to Pino's for lunch?"

"You mean I can go out?"

There was a look on his face and I wondered what he was thinking. As if he'd come to a decision, he handed me a newspaper. I opened it and looked at the front page. There was a picture on the front page of a crate that had been shipped to Columbia. Inside the crate there were nine dead bodies. The one I recognized was the man with the duct tape over his mouth. I read the article and then I looked at Ranger. I wanted to cry in the worst way but I held it together barely. Ranger put a hand on my shoulder and he asked, "What's the matter Babe?"

I met his gaze and said, "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for Babe?"

"I'm sorry you had to kill someone for me."

Ranger pulled me into his arms and held me. Babe, I did what I needed to do to protect you. I will always protect you."

"It just hurts that you had to do this because of me. I know what it's like to kill someone, I know what it does inside you. For you to willing put yourself through that for me…"

He lifted my chin, "What if our roles were reversed? What if there was someone who was going to shoot and kill me and you could stop them but in order to do it you had to kill them. Would you?"

I looked at him stunned. I answered honestly, "I think I would."

He nodded. "I know you would Babe. If I needed someone to watch my back and the guys weren't around, you are the one person I would trust with my life. I don't like putting you in that position though because I know how it makes _you_ feel when you take someone's life."

I put my arms around his neck and hold him tight. After several minutes, he puts me away from him and says, "Did you read the article Babe?"

"Yes. It says they have no idea who sent the crate and there is no evidence of who killed the men."

Ranger nodded. "That's right Babe. They have no evidence."

I understood what he was telling me and I nodded. "It also says he was reported to have been behind three bombs that went off in Trenton. One was my apartment, one was Vito Grizzolli's warehouse, and the third was a CIA safe house."

Ranger nodded. "The water's been muddied."

I nodded. Ranger took me to Pino's and we sat in our usual booth in the back. Morelli came in while we were there and he gave Ranger a dark look. He sauntered over and said, "Kill any drug dealers lately Manoso?"

Ranger laughed and I glared at Joe. Joe sat down beside me without even asking. He gave Ranger a narrow eyed look and said softly, "Vito asked me to convey his approval to whoever took out the group found in the crate. As a cop though, if I thought you had anything to do with it I would love nothing better than to arrest you." Joe turned to me, "I have to assume that since you are still living at his place that we are through for good?"

"I'm sorry Joe."

He shrugged. "It's okay Stephanie. I think I knew all along it wasn't going to work. You could never commit to me." His eyes moved to Ranger, "Plus, the way you react every time I ask you to give up your job and stop seeing Manoso. You couldn't give him up any more than you could give up breathing."

I felt Ranger's eyes on me and I looked at him with my heart in my eyes. I couldn't help it. Joe had put it out there and what he said was true. I could give up bounty hunting in a heartbeat. The one thing I could never give up was Ranger. Ranger lifted the hand I had lying on the table and gave it a gentle squeeze. He turned to Morelli and said, "She will never have to."

Morelli and Ranger exchanged a look, all the while Ranger held my hand. Finally, Morelli looked away and stood up. He didn't look at me, but I knew he was talking to me as he said, "I hope you have a happy life Stephanie. I'm sorry I couldn't be the one to give you that life."

I looked at the sad look on his face and clasped Ranger's hand tighter. "I'm sorry I couldn't be the person you want me to be Joe. One day you'll be grateful we didn't work. I wish you a happy life too."

When Morelli left, Ranger squeezed my hand and asked, "You okay Babe."

"I'm good. Joe and I are over. We should have been over a long time ago. I was just scared of letting go of the familiar." I looked into his eyes. The look in his eyes melted my heart.

"Babe."

"Ranger. Annie put something in your water. That's why the water tasted funny. Please don't say anything until I can get Annie to give us the antidote."

Ranger smiled, "Babe."

We finished and Ranger stood and helped me up. We headed back to Haywood and Ranger left me at my cubicle and headed to his office.

The next two weeks were possibly the best of my life. Every night I slept in Ranger's arms and I felt safe and loved. I wanted the feeling to continue forever and I dreaded Annie's return. I was afraid when she gave Ranger the antidote that all this would be gone. I knew I would never go back to Morelli though. If there was one thing I was ready to admit it was that I had no interest in a relationship with him. Ranger and I shared all our meals. I continued working for Rangeman and put off going back to the bonds office. I was happy working so much with Ranger. I even got up early in the morning and went running with him and he helped me with some moves so if I did decide to continue working for Vinnie I would be better able to defend myself and take down the skips. Ranger opened up and talked with me about his family ND HE even made the ultimate sacrifice and went to my parents with me for dinner. I was pleasantly surprised he got along so well with my father. The real shocker was when my mom told me he was a much better catch than Morelli would ever possibly be. When I asked her about it she said she never really forgave Joe for what he did to me when I was 6 and she sure as hell wasn't forgiving him for how he treated me when I was 16. She was willing to keep quiet if he was my choice, but she was glad we chose not to get together. Did I mention my mom really shocked me? Ranger had asked me to go meet his family and I told him I'd love to meet his family but I'd like to wait till Annie gave us the cure and then see if he still wanted me to meet them. He told me he wouldn't change his mind but gave in to my request.

When I got the call from Annie saying she was back, I asked her to bring the antidote. She agreed and met Ranger and I for lunch in the conference room. Ella had outdone herself with a wonderful chicken dish. The minute we sat down, Annie handed Ranger the vial. He took it and looked at me. "This isn't going to change anything Babe."

I know I looked scared. I couldn't help it. This had the potential to destroy me. Ranger opened the vial and drank the contents down before taking a drink of water. He raised an eyebrow and looked at me. He smiled and said, "That shit taste awful Babe."

"How do you feel though?"

"Same as I felt before I drank the stuff."

"You feel the same?"

He smiled at me. "So how do you feel about meeting my family Babe?"

I was afraid to believe it was true. But then I thought about the last two weeks. Never once did Ranger act like Morelli or Lula. He never treated me any different than he had been treating me since we met at the diner when I first started to work for Vinnie. Over time he had…softened, for lack of a better word. But he was always there for me. I knew he'd come to trust me, a case in point was when he asked me to help him when someone was sabotaging his business.

I turned to Annie. She smiled and laughed. "Dear, only someone who was already in love could drink that stuff and never change. The reason Lula and Morelli acted like they did is because they were trying to do something they didn't feel. That's why it seemed so phony. A person already in love would drink the potion and no one would ever know."

I burst into tears. Ranger instantly wrapped me in his arms. I looked into his eyes, "I was so afraid I would lose you. That's why I'd never give up my job. It was my connection to you. I couldn't give it up because I couldn't give you up. That's why I could never commit to Morelli. He wasn't you."

Ranger whispered in my ear, "You'll never lose me Babe." He looked at Annie, "Thank you for coming by."

Annie stood and smiled at both of us. "I'd love an invitation to the wedding."

I looked up in panic and Ranger just laughed. "Baby steps Babe. Baby steps."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.E.

Spoiler Alert: There may be mention of anything from the series since this takes place just after 18. This story takes place immediately after Explosive 18.

_**I know I looked scared. I couldn't help it. This had the potential to destroy me. Ranger opened the vial and drank the contents down before taking a drink of water. He raised an eyebrow and looked at me. He smiled and said, "That shit taste awful Babe."**_

"_**How do you feel though?"**_

"_**Same as I felt before I drank the stuff."**_

"_**You feel the same?"**_

_**He smiled at me. "So how do you feel about meeting my family Babe?"**_

_**I was afraid to believe it was true. But then I thought about the last two weeks. Never once did Ranger act like Morelli or Lula. He never treated me any different than he had been treating me since we met at the diner when I first started to work for Vinnie. Over time he had…softened, for lack of a better word. But he was always there for me. I knew he'd come to trust me, a case in point was when he asked me to help him when someone was sabotaging his business. **_

_**I turned to Annie. She smiled and laughed. "Dear, only someone who was already in love could drink that stuff and never change. The reason Lula and Morelli acted like they did is because they were trying to do something they didn't feel. That's why it seemed so phony. A person already in love would drink the potion and no one would ever know."**_

_**I burst into tears. Ranger instantly wrapped me in his arms. I looked into his eyes, "I was so afraid I would lose you. That's why I'd never give up my job. It was my connection to you. I couldn't give it up because I couldn't give you up. That's why I could never commit to Morelli. He wasn't you."**_

_**Ranger whispered in my ear, "You'll never lose me Babe." He looked at Annie, "Thank you for coming by."**_

_**Annie stood and smiled at both of us. "I'd love an invitation to the wedding."**_

_**I looked up in panic and Ranger just laughed. "Baby steps Babe. Baby steps."**_

Chapter 4: A Relationship Acknowledged

Stephanie's POV:

I couldn't believe I was finally going to meet Ranger's family. I was so nervous. I'd already tried on and discarded several outfits for one reason or another and I didn't have much else to choose from. After all, most of my things had been destroyed when the bomb took out my apartment and I'd been practically locked down inside the Rangeman building so all I had were the uniform clothes Ella had gotten me and the few things I'd managed to leave here in my previous times of being here. Nothing that was dressy enough for meeting Ranger's family and I absolutely refused to wear my Rangeman clothes to meet them.

I was ready to scream in frustration when Ranger walked into the bedroom with a shopping bag. He smiled and handed me the bag. "Thought you might need this Babe."

I opened the bag and there was the most gorgeous blue blouse I'd ever seen along with a pair of black dress slacks. I pulled them both out and noticed the panty set in the bottom. There was a blue push up bra and blue lace thong set. I looked up at Ranger and smiled, "Thanks. I was starting to go crazy trying to find something to wear to meet your family."

Ranger put his hand at the back of my neck and drew me forward into a very deeply passionate kiss. When he let me up for air he laid his forehead against mine and said, "You'd look good in a bag Babe."

I laughed and replied, "No way would I wear a bag to meet your parents." I stepped away and concentrated on getting dressed. The material of the clothes was of a quality I'd never worn before. I felt like a million bucks in the outfit. I had the blouse and slacks on and had brushed my hair out and worked taming gel into my hair and was twisting it up onto the back of my head before securing it with a clip. I grabbed my purse and stuffed everything I thought I might need into it and turned to Ranger.

Ranger raised an eyebrow and our gazes held. "You ready Babe?"

I nodded. "I think so."

His eyes twinkled as he asked, "Don't you think you should put some shoes on Babe?"

Shit! I looked down at my bare feet before sending him a glare. I went into the dressing room but no matter how much I wished it the shoes in there didn't magically change into a pair of shoes I'd want to wear with this beautiful outfit. I sighed. I felt the tingling at the back of my neck that told me Ranger was near. He leaned over and kissed the top of my head. "You don't think I'd go to all the trouble of buying you this outfit and not include shoes do you Babe?"

I threw my arms around his neck and before I knew it we were locked in another passionate kiss. When I came up for air it was to find all the buttons on my blouse were opened. I playfully pushed at Ranger's shoulder and said, "If we don't get going we'll never make it."

Ranger grinned and smacked me playfully on the bottom as I hurried into the bedroom to find my shoes, buttoning my blouse as I went. Ten minutes later we were in the elevator headed down to the garage. Ranger helped me into the passenger side of the Turbo before making his way to the driver's seat. We were on our way in no time. I enjoyed the drive to Newark and it wasn't until we turned off onto a side street that I started to get nervous. I wanted his family to like me in the worst way. When Ranger pulled into a driveway I couldn't help but take in the beautiful house in front of us. There were flowers planted on either side of the sidewalk leading to the front door as well as flowers in various spots throughout the yard. The house was a two story light blonde brick with a dark brown trim. When we pulled into the drive, the front door opened and two women came out onto the front stoop and stood waiting for us. I couldn't stop the smile that graced my face. It was so much like my mom and grandma Mazur I couldn't help it.

Ranger came around and helped me out of the car. We walked up to the door with his arm wrapped around my waist. I felt the gaze of the two women and I in turn used the opportunity to look them over. The older of the two women was three or four inches shorter than my own 5'7". She had gray hair pulled up into a bun and a wrinkled face with alert brown eyes. Her skin was a slightly lighter color than Ranger's own. The woman beside her was a couple inches taller and her hair was black with a peppering of gray. She had an open and friendly face with twinkling brown eyes. Both women would have been considered beauties when they were younger and even though age had changed them, their beauty was still evident. We stopped in front of the two women. Ranger smiled and spoke, "Abuella, mamman, I'd like you to meet Stephanie. Babe, this is my mother Maria and my Abuella Rosa."

I reached my hand out and smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you both."

Maria smiled, "Welcome Stephanie. I am so glad Carlos has finally brought you to meet us."

The two women stepped back so that we could enter. My eyes widened as I took in the house full of people. I'd never seen so many people in such a small space before. I saw one familiar face and I broke into a grin. Ranger saw where my attention had been drawn and he threw back his head and laughed. Lester walked up and was grinning ear to ear. "Couldn't let you two have all the fun Beautiful."

I whispered so only Lester and Ranger could hear me, "Thank God for a familiar face. Who _are_ all these people?"

Lester chuckled, "Just family."

"Just family! How many people do you have in your family?"

Ranger shrugged, "Last count maybe 250 people."

I looked at him shocked. Ranger gently closed my mouth by putting his hand under my chin and lifting my chin. "Don't worry Babe. I got your back."

I was able to relax slightly and I ended up having a really good time. I found I really liked Ranger's mother and grandmother. His father was quite a charmer. Lester introduced his parents and when I was taken into the kitchen to meet Ranger and Lester's aunt, I was floored to see Ella there. When it was finally time for us to go, Ranger's parents walked out to the Turbo with us. Alejandro hugged me and welcomed me to the family. Then when he went to speak with Ranger, Maria came over and hugged me and she said, "Stephanie, you have given me back my son these past few years. I was so worried about Carlos when he left the service. He was always going back for those missions and they got more and more dangerous as time went on. I truly thought he was hoping not to come back from them. Then he met you and something inside him changed. It was gradual, but over the past few years I believe he has started weighing the odds of the missions and his survival odds have gotten much better. He has started coming to see us before he leaves and when he comes back home. Knowing you has changed something in him and I thank God every night that you have come into my son's life."

"Thank you Maria, but you give me too much credit. I'm the one that has benefitted the most for knowing him. He's saved me more times than I can say."

She just hugged me harder before releasing me. Ranger helped me into the Turbo and we headed back to Trenton. On the way I managed to stay awake until we hit the outskirts of Newark before I was sound asleep. I felt myself being shaken and struggled to open my eyes. We were parked in the Rangeman garage and the car was off. I looked up into Ranger's eyes and mumbled, "We home already?"

"Yeah Babe. We're home."

Ranger got out and came around to open my door for me. He took my hand and helped me out of the car. I swayed a little on my feet and Ranger lifted me and carried me over to the elevator. He used his key fob and we were heading for the 7th floor. When we exited the elevator, Ranger carried me into the bedroom and set me down on the bed. He removed my shoes and undid my slacks before removing them as well. My blouse was next and it was gone in no time. I tried to wake up but I was so tired. With no effort Ranger had me under the covers and was removing his clothes before joining me in the bed. He slipped in beside me and covered us both. After gently pulling me into his arms he spoke softly and said, "Rest Babe. I've got you." I was asleep in seconds.

I felt Ranger slip out of bed the next morning and I moaned. "What time is it?"  
"4:30 Babe. Go back to sleep."

I opened an eye and looked at him. He looked so hot in his work out gear. I licked my lips and smiled, "Come back to bed and we can both go back to sleep."

"Can't Babe. I have an early meeting with a client."

I sighed and sat up in bed. I had a weird feeling in my stomach and didn't like the idea of Ranger being out of my sight. I decided to tell him my fears, at least that way he would have forewarning. "I have a bad feeling I can't seem to shake. It's making me feel really clingy."

Ranger's eyes narrowed, "Anything in particular Babe?"

"No. Nothing I can put my finger on. I don't want you to leave me though."

He paused for several seconds and then chuckled, "Does that mean you're joining me in the gym Babe?"

I groused but slid out of bed and padded to the bedroom in just my underwear. I felt Ranger's gaze following me until the door shut behind me. I called through the door, "Don't leave without me please."

"You have 15 minutes Babe."

Ranger's POV:

I've known Babe long enough not to take her intuitions for granted. She felt uneasy and I was putting the men on high alert. I called down to the control room and Hector picked up. Good. He was just the man I wanted to talk to. I told him what Babe had told me and he said he'd start looking to see what might be causing the warning. I hung up and checked my watch. Babe had just 10 seconds left when the bathroom door opened and she stepped out in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Her face was scrubbed clean of makeup and she looked even more beautiful than ever before. My heart did a funny flip when she turned to me and smiled. I returned the smile and went over and took her hand. We headed down to the gym together and I was surprised she actually made an effort to keep up with me on the track.

Babe crashed on one of the mats when we finished running. I left her there and continued my workout. When I was done, I went over and helped her up and we made our way back up to 7. We shared a shower and an incredibly hot lovemaking session before cleaning up again. I helped dry her off before drying myself. We dressed and I watched as she worked gel into her hair and brushed it out before pulling it back into a ponytail. We headed out to the kitchen and ate the breakfast Ella left for us. I had my usual lox and bagel and Ella had made French toast for Babe and there was that syrup junk she loved so well. I shuddered at all the sugar she was putting into her system but left her to it as I dug into my breakfast. Once we were done we cleaned up and headed down to 5.

I took her with me to my office and grabbed a laptop she could use to work on. I set the laptop on the coffee table and went behind my desk. She motioned to the laptop and I shrugged, "I thought you might be more comfortable working in here Babe."

She looked up at me and I detected a tear in her eye, "Thank you Ranger. That means a lot to me."  
"I gave Hector a heads up Babe. He's looking for reasons you might be having that feeling."

She had just sat down and booted up her computer when there was a knock on the door. I called enter and Tank, Bobby, Lester, and Hector came barreling into my office.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.E.

Spoiler Alert: There may be mention of anything from the series since this takes place just after 18. This story takes place immediately after Explosive 18.

_**I took her with me to my office and grabbed a laptop she could use to work on. I set the laptop on the coffee table and went behind my desk. She motioned to the laptop and I shrugged, "I thought you might be more comfortable working in here Babe."**_

_**She looked up at me and I detected a tear in her eye, "Thank you Ranger. That means a lot to me."  
"I gave Hector a heads up Babe. He's looking for reasons you might be having that feeling."**_

_**She had just sat down and booted up her computer when there was a knock on the door. I called enter and Tank, Bobby, Lester, and Hector came barreling into my office.**_

Chapter 5: A New Threat Emerges

Stephanie's POV:

When the guys came in I felt the butterflies in my stomach start making frantic moves. I was anxious to learn what they'd come to tell Ranger and just hoped he let me sit in on the meeting. I stayed quiet in the hopes they wouldn't notice me but should have known I couldn't pull anything over on these guys. Tank looked pointedly at me before turning to Ranger and raising an eyebrow.

Ranger gave a miniscule smile and nodded. "Report."

I'm not sure who was more shocked. Me or the guys. I could see they were a little nervous with me in the room. I got more anxious as I waited for them to tell us what they found. Tank gave Hector a nod and I wanted to scream when he started to speak in rapid Spanish I had no hope of following. Again we were all stunned when Ranger put up his hand and said, "In English. Babe has a right to hear this too."

Tank nodded and motioned towards the paper Hector had handed Ranger. "As you can see Rangeman, someone from Stephanie's past, someone until now that we all thought was dead is back in the picture."

I stood up and went over to Ranger. He moved the paper so I could read the information he'd just been handed. My eyes widened in stunned disbelief. "But he's dead. I saw it myself."

Bobby hesitated before speaking up, "There are many ways to fake death. Even doctors could be fooled into thinking someone is dead. And he had help from the DEA."

I looked at the name on the paper and felt like someone had poured ice water down my back. My eyes lifted and met Ranger's. He held my gaze with his and said softly, "Don't worry Babe. He'll never get close." With that he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Just the thought that he is still alive…"

Ranger motioned to the guys and suddenly we were alone in the office. He pulled me closer and held me in both his arms. "I've got you Babe."

I leaned into him and lay my head on his chest. He rubbed his hand up and down my back and whispered to me in Spanish. I had no clue what he was saying to me but it calmed me in a way nothing else could have. I felt loved and safe in Ranger's arms and I never wanted to leave this spot. I vaguely heard the phone ring and a few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Ranger said nothing and after a few minutes whoever was standing at the door walked away.

Finally, I pulled back and sighed. "I know you have a meeting…"

Ranger let me get no further. "Babe, you are the single most important thing in my life. The client can wait. You need me, I'm here."

I smiled and reached up to kiss his cheek. "I love you Ranger."

He captured my lips with his own and deepened the kiss. When he released me he said, "Come to the meeting with me Babe."

I looked into his eyes and saw he was serious. I nodded and we headed to the conference room together. When we entered the room I had to smile at the elderly couple that was sitting at the conference table. They were holding hands and I could tell by their body language that they didn't like being apart. I wondered if that's how Ranger and I would look 50 years from now and my smile grew wider.

Ranger sat me in the chair beside his and I could see by the way Tank was acting that this was unheard of. Bobby and Lester were looking at us with wide eyes as well. I turned to the couple and felt compelled to apologize. "I am so sorry to keep Mr. Manoso from you. It's just that I received some rather upsetting news and he was making sure I was okay."

The guys froze and looked to Ranger like they expected him to explode. I rolled my eyes at them and turned to smile at Ranger. He was looking at me with one raised eyebrow. I was a little anxious I might have overstepped but he just smiled and reached for my hand under the table. The elderly man smiled and chuckled. "I knew this was the company I wanted." He pushed a folder towards Ranger. "Mr. Manoso, this is what I need from you. I trust you to put together what I need so I am giving you carte blanche. What it boils down to is that I trust your judgment."

"Thank you Mr. Mott. I'll have a proposal ready for you to look at by this afternoon."

Mr. Mott shook his head, "The job is yours Mr. Manoso. As I said, I trust you to give me exactly what I asked for."

I could tell Ranger was surprised by Mr. Mott hiring Rangeman without seeing a proposal. Mrs. Mott smiled and put her hand on her husbands. "Charlie is an excellent judge of character. The fact that you would put your young woman ahead of your clients says it all for us. Too many business people are willing to place their family in the background to get ahead in the business and it shows in their cut throat ethics. You put your family above all else and that shows you are willing to do anything to protect your own. By becoming your clients we in fact become part of your business family and so we know you will protect our interests with every measure necessary."

Ranger smiled and nodded. "Thank you both for coming in. You can expect my men to get started on your security measures right away."

Ranger stood and shook hands with Mr. Mott. No one was more surprised than I was when Mr. Mott walked over and kissed my cheek. His eyes were twinkling when he said, "Bernice and I would love an invitation to your wedding. I just know it will be quite an affair."

I felt the panic rising. Ranger stepped in behind me and put his hands on my waist. "When Stephanie is ready, I'll be sure to let you know."

To my surprise, Bernice laughed and stepped over to pat my cheek. "You remind me of myself 50 years ago. We had quite a ride for a few years. I kept yo-yoing back and forth between a man I'd known for years and my Charlie. I finally came to realize I could never be the woman the other man wanted so I broke it off for good. Then Charlie stepped in and started a campaign to win my heart for good. Because he had been a soldier for years and was still doing missions for the government, I didn't think I had a chance of a relationship with him. One day I was pushed into traffic and struck by a car. Charlie stayed at my bedside till I came out of the comma and he stayed beside me till I could leave hospital. He took me to stay with his parents and while I recuperated he showed me just how much he loved me." She looked at her husband and said, "By the time I had completely healed I was ready to marry him. I never regretted that decision. We have 5 children, 17 grandchildren, and 3 great grandchildren."

My eyes widened as I realized how like Ranger and I their story actually was. I leaned back into Ranger and spoke softly, "I love Ranger more than anything. It's just whenever someone mentions marriage I panic."

Charlie chuckled, "The answer to that my dear is not to get married. At least not in the traditional way. All you really need is a minister and yourselves."

I must have given them a look of horror, my only thought was, 'My mother would kill me.' I must have spoken out loud because suddenly everyone was laughing except me. Ranger wrapped me in his arms and leaned down to tell me, "I'll protect you Babe. If that is the kind of wedding you want to have, it's yours."

I looked up at him with my heart in my eyes. His eyes darkened and he leaned forward to kiss my lips. "Just say the word Babe."

I nodded. The look in his eyes was indescribable. It was as if something had touched his soul and healed it. I felt an answering peace in my own soul. His arms closed around me and after several seconds he lifted his head and told the Mott's, "You will definitely be getting an invitation. Even if it's only to watch it on closed circuit TV."

The Mott's chuckled and hugged us both before making their way from the room. The guys gave us a funny look and Lester spoke for the group. "Are you two serious?"

I took a deep breath and said, "Yes."

At the same time Ranger said, "Yes."

I looked at Ranger, "Do we need to wait until this new threat is taken care of?"

"I don't see why. As long as you're ready this can happen anytime you say the word."

I nodded. "Okay. How about next Saturday?"

Ranger gave me his full megawatt smile and said, "Done."

Ranger's POV:

I couldn't believe that after all these years I was going to get to marry Babe. I had finally admitted how much I love her and decided to stop fighting it. It was like I was finally going to be complete. She was the other half of my soul. I was thrilled when Charlie Mott came up with his suggestion. If this was a way to finally have Babe as mine I was willing to do whatever it took. When she suggested next Saturday I was thrilled. I immediately went and got started on putting things together. If anyone tried to give her a hard time about this, they would definitely regret it.

I made sure Babe was comfortable on the sofa in my office and then I went into the conference room where I told Tank to have the entire staff meet me. When I walked in, I knew word had filtered down to them because they were all congratulating me. I held up a hand. "Thank you all. I think you are all aware of just how important this is to me. First off, this is not to leak out. If anyone outside Rangeman gets word of this before we are ready to tell them, there will be hell to pay. Now, we need to make sure this latest stalker doesn't get anywhere near Babe. Hector, I'm putting you and Ram on Babe watch. If she leaves this building the two of you will be with her at all times. No one gets between you and Babe." I paused till they both met my eyes and nodded. They knew what I was telling them. I smiled, "Gentlemen, we have a wedding to plan. Let's get started."

I went back into my office and worked beside Babe for the rest of the day. I communicated with the guys threw emails to let them know my thoughts on the information they sent me.

Unknown POV:

I watched the building on Haywood. There was no way for me to get inside to her. I would need to wait till she left the building. That was okay. I had time. I smiled as I thought of all the things I planned for her. I knew what her fears would be and I planned to play on them. I'd teach her for destroying my reputation. Her and that other one. By the time I got done with them they would fear me. At least until I took their lives.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.E.

Spoiler Alert: There may be mention of anything from the series since this takes place just after 18. This story takes place immediately after Explosive 18.

_Smut alert. _

_**Ranger's POV:**_

_**I couldn't believe that after all these years I was going to get to marry Babe. I had finally admitted how much I love her and decided to stop fighting it. It was like I was finally going to be complete. She was the other half of my soul. I was thrilled when Charlie Mott came up with his suggestion. If this was a way to finally have Babe as mine I was willing to do whatever it took. When she suggested next Saturday I was thrilled. I immediately went and got started on putting things together. If anyone tried to give her a hard time about this, they would definitely regret it. **_

_**I made sure Babe was comfortable on the sofa in my office and then I went into the conference room where I told Tank to have the entire staff meet me. When I walked in, I knew word had filtered down to them because they were all congratulating me. I held up a hand. "Thank you all. I think you are all aware of just how important this is to me. First off, this is not to leak out. If anyone outside Rangeman gets word of this before we are ready to tell them, there will be hell to pay. Now, we need to make sure this latest stalker doesn't get anywhere near Babe. Hector, I'm putting you and Ram on Babe watch. If she leaves this building the two of you will be with her at all times. No one gets between you and Babe." I paused till they both met my eyes and nodded. They knew what I was telling them. I smiled, "Gentlemen, we have a wedding to plan. Let's get started."**_

_**I went back into my office and worked beside Babe for the rest of the day. I communicated with the guys threw emails to let them know my thoughts on the information they sent me. **_

_**Unknown POV:**_

_**I watched the building on Haywood. There was no way for me to get inside to her. I would need to wait till she left the building. That was okay. I had time. I smiled as I thought of all the things I planned for her. I knew what her fears would be and I planned to play on them. I'd teach her for destroying my reputation. Her and that other one. By the time I got done with them they would fear me. At least until I took their lives. **_

Chapter 6: An Unconventional Wedding

Stephanie's POV:

I looked in the mirror and decided I'd done the best I could to tame my hair. I had washed it and added gel to help tame the curls before twisting it up into a topknot on the top of my head. There were a few tendrils hanging down. I had applied my makeup, choosing to go light on the eyeliner. The dress I wore was the most beautiful dress I'd ever seen. It was a beautiful blue silk chiffon that came to mid-thigh. The sleeves were layered chiffon that came down 4" from the shoulder. I wore sheer stockings attached to a garter belt and 4" FMP's the same color as the dress. Ranger had given me a beautiful locket necklace to wear with the dress as well as sapphire and diamond earrings that matched the engagement ring he'd gotten me. I was ready. I checked the time and turned to make my way up to the roof.

Due to the danger from my current stalker, Ranger had arranged for me to arrive at the place we'd chosen for our wedding by helicopter. He'd arranged for guys from Miami and Boston to man the Rangeman building and they'd been made aware of the danger. Ram and Hector were flying with me and they had fallen into step the second I stepped out of the penthouse. One in front and one behind. We reached the roof and Ram helped me into the helicopter. Hector was already seated inside waiting for me to get into the seat next to him. I was a little nervous as we lifted off but by the time we reached Point Pleasant I was finally starting to relax. When the helicopter landed Ram got out and secured the area before signaling that I could get out. Hector waited till I was standing behind Ram before he joined us. There were two SUV's waiting for us. Ranger was standing by one of them with Tank, Lester and Hal. Cal and Binkie were standing beside the second one. I was led over to the second and Ram got in, then me and Hector brought up the rear. We followed Ranger's SUV to the spot where the wedding was going to take place.

We pulled up and stopped at the most beautiful spot I'd ever seen. Once the guys were convinced the area was secured, Ranger came over and took my hand and placed it on his arm. He walked me slowly towards the gazebo set up for us to take our vows. When we reached our destination, I saw the only person there was a priest. Ranger and I stopped before the priest and he started the ceremony. It was all so beautiful, I felt tears spill down my cheeks. Ranger and I spoke our vows and it seemed like in no time we were married. I felt such a peace when the priest introduced us as man and wife. Ranger kissed me with such exquisite care. Our eyes locked and held. I smiled and said, "My heart is filled with love for you. I feel as if my soul is finally whole."

Ranger wrapped me in his arms and replied, "My heart is filled with love for you as well and my soul has finally been healed with its other half."

We kissed and I felt more than I ever knew I could feel. The guys all came to congratulate us and the Mott's came forward and wished us well. Lester popped the tape out of the camera and handed it to me. I laughed and asked, "Don't you want to give the tape to Grandma Mazur?"

"Well, gee…uh."

I laughed. "It's okay Lester. Lula already said she'd see that grandma got the tape. That way she gets to watch the wedding too."

Tank winced, "She was none too happy to find out I got to come but she wasn't going to get to. I think if you don't mind I'll take the tape to her personally so I can get back on her good side. That woman sure has a mean streak."

I handed the tape to Tank. I looked at all the guys and said, "Thank you all."

The guys looked uncomfortable. I rolled my eyes and said, "Hey, you guys want to give us a wedding present you can catch that stalker while we are gone."

Hector put a hand on my cheek and said something in Spanish. I looked at Ranger puzzled and saw the look of approval that passed his face. Hector merely nodded and then Ranger was leading me to the SUV and we got underway. Ranger stopped at the most beautiful house I'd ever seen. He led me inside and we made our way through all the rooms. The one that struck me the most was the living room. There was a wall of sliding glass doors that overlooked the ocean. The beauty was unbelievable. There was a fireplace so on cold nights a couple could sit on the sofa and watch the sunset through the glass of the doors while warming themselves with a fire in the fireplace. It was here that Ranger made love to me for the first time as my husband.

He stripped me down slowly, kissing every inch of my body as he revealed it. When I stood before him naked he lay me back on the sofa and followed me down. He kissed my eyes and nose before covering my mouth with his and deepening the kiss till I moaned with pleasure. His mouth trailed kisses down my throat to the juncture where my neck met my shoulder and then he continued down till his mouth covered my breast as his hand kneaded the other breast before switching positions so as to give attention to the other one. His mouth then moved down to my navel where his mouth kissed my belly button before continuing down to the juncture between my legs. He lifted my legs and draped them over his shoulder so he would have better access to my center. His mouth covered my center and his tongue swiped the area between the folds of my vagina. When his mouth took my clit I arched up off the sofa and cried out in pleasure. I was a quivering mass by the time his tongue thrust inside me and my body started jerking as his hand found my clit and took it between his thumb and forefinger and worked it. By the time he plunged into me my body was spasaming with orgasm. He hit just the right spot to have me reaching orgasm again. I wasn't even aware of him removing his clothes. He held me till my body had calmed and then he started all over again. This time when I went over the edge, he went with me and as I cried out his name he was crying out mine.

I woke the next morning to find Ranger still in bed beside me. I smiled and reached over and kissed him. He pulled me closer and opened his eyes. "Morning Babe."

"Morning Ranger."

He absently stroked my arm as his eyes met mine, "What would you like to do today?"

I smiled and climbed on top of him so I was straddling him. "Does this give you any ideas?"

He smiled and putting his hand behind my neck he pulled me down so his mouth could take mine. "Oh yeah Babe. It gives me lots of ideas."

I moaned in pleasure as he showed me just what those ideas were.

Ranger's POV:

Over the past two months, Babe and I had been extremely happy. We hated to see our time alone end, but real life was calling. Besides, we were both ready to head back to Trenton and deal with Babe's latest stalker. I had been getting reports regularly and I knew he was getting careless. He was tired of not being able to get to her. He thought by targeting those close to her he could draw her out. My men had been able to stop him in his tracks so far and no one had gotten hurt, but if we let things continue this way it was only a matter of time before he got lucky. We weren't willing to let that happen. So today Babe and I were heading back to Trenton. Once I made sure she was safe and he couldn't touch her I was going hunting. I smiled as I felt the monster inside me roar for release. Soon. Soon I would let the monster loose and its prey would pray for death before I was done.

I carried our luggage out to the SUV and then went back in for Babe. I wrapped her in my arms and covered her mouth with mine. She moaned and I deepened the kiss. When we came up for air, I leaned my head against hers and after several seconds we headed out to the SUV. It didn't take us long to get back to Trenton. I called Tank and let him know I was on my way. He told me they would have the target's location by the time I got to Rangeman. I had my blank face on but inside the monster was smiling. I was getting ready to pull into the Rangeman garage when I felt something was off. I quickly scanned the vehicles nearby and the second I saw it I floored the gas pedal and peeled away from the building. I reached over and put my hand on Babe's head and pushed her down. I hit the panic button that would tell the control room we were under attack.

If Babe were safe I would have been willing to face him. But first I had to make sure Babe was safe. I noticed the SUV's behind us and knew the cavalry was on the way. I spun the SUV around and came to a stop facing the target. The other SUV's surrounded him and he was trapped with nowhere to go. I looked over at Babe and told her to stay down. She nodded. She told me to be careful and not to get shot. I nodded. I stepped out of the SUV and made my stance. The target got out of his vehicle and aimed an Uzi at the SUV behind me. My eyes narrowed. By now my men had taken up their positions. Ram held his assault rifle aimed at the targets head. All it would take is a nod from me and the man would be dead before he could blink.

I felt the monster roar but I showed no emotion. My voice was deadly soft when I spoke. "You should have left it alone."

"Couldn't. That bitch made me loose respect in front of my home boys. Can't let her get away with that. Her and that other bitch gonna hafta pay with their lives."

I smiled and I saw the target pale as he took in the smile. It was the same smile Gideon saw before I took him out. The smile that only dead men see. "You have to go through me to get to her. You ready to do that?"

He shook his head, "Got no beef with you. Everybody knows not to mess with you. You get respect."

I shook my head, "Everybody also knows she's my woman."

His eyes bulged with the news. "Not so. Everybody knows she's with that cop Morelli."

"She was never Morelli's. She's always been mine. Why do you think she moved into my place the last time you were after her?"

His eyes started darting around. It was in that moment he realized just what he'd gotten himself into. "I fire this gun and I'll take her out."

I laughed, "You'll be dead before you can pull the trigger."

"So are you saying you gonna let me get into my car and drive outa here?"

"No. That would only be delaying the inevitable. No, you are definitely here to die. How slowly you do that depends on whether you let her go or make her stay."

He shook his head. "She ain't leaving till she's dead."

I dropped my hands to my side and made a motion with one of my hands. Ram fired his weapon and the Uzi fell to the ground. Before the target could grab it Tank was there removing the weapon from the mix. Hector moved beside me and slipped into the driver's seat of the SUV. Hal made his way over and climbed into the back. Once they were in position, Hector started the SUV and they headed back to Rangeman. I knew they would protect her with their lives and she was safe. It was time I let the monster out to play. It was time to make it clear that Babe was my woman and anyone who dared to mess with her would incur my wrath. I planned to show them what that meant.

I stepped forward and let the monster have its head.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.E.

Spoiler Alert: There may be mention of anything from the series since this takes place just after 18. This story takes place immediately after Explosive 18.

"_**So are you saying you gonna let me get into my car and drive outa here?"**_

"_**No. That would only be delaying the inevitable. No, you are definitely here to die. How slowly you do that depends on whether you let her go or make her stay."**_

_**He shook his head. "She ain't leaving till she's dead."**_

_**I dropped my hands to my side and made a motion with one of my hands. Ram fired his weapon and the Uzi fell to the ground. Before the target could grab it Tank was there removing the weapon from the mix. Hector moved beside me and slipped into the driver's seat of the SUV. Hal made his way over and climbed into the back. Once they were in position, Hector started the SUV and they headed back to Rangeman. I knew they would protect her with their lives and she was safe. It was time I let the monster out to play. It was time to make it clear that Babe was my woman and anyone who dared to mess with her would incur my wrath. I planned to show them what that meant.**_

_**I stepped forward and let the monster have its head. **_

_Warning for violence._

Chapter 7: A Monster Let Loose

Ranger's POV:

I stopped in front of Junkman and I threw a right into his face, breaking his nose. He came back with a punch of his own that I easily blocked and hit him with an uppercut to the chin. He hit me with everything he had but I had an answer for everything he threw at me. I gave him a roundhouse kick and he went down. He came back up with a jagged piece of metal and lunged. I moved and he overbalanced and went down landing on the pointed edge of the metal. Blood started pouring out but that didn't keep him down. He came at me again and I continued to beat the shit out of him while the fucker bled to death. When he finally lay still, eyes open and looking at nothing, Bobby checked him and shook his head. We all knew he was dead. I narrowed my eyes and smiled.

Tank told the guys to take Junkman to the circle on Comstock and display the man. He came over to where I was standing and spoke softly, "We done Rangeman, or we going after some DEA asshole?"

The smile widened and Tank nodded before returning the smile. I climbed in the SUV and Tank, Lester, Hector, and Cal joined me. While the others dealt with Junkman, we were going hunting at the DEA offices. The poor dumb bastard that gave Junkman his deal was going to be in a world of hurt.

It took us less than an hour to reach our destination. I slid out of the SUV and headed into the building that housed the DEA. I didn't stop at the desk, I went straight to the dumb idiot who was in charge of making deals with potential witnesses. The door was closed and I was vaguely aware of the secretary trying to stop my but I just kept on going and opened the door with all the pent up aggression I had been feeling since I learned about the idiot giving Junkman a deal. The little man behind the desk jumped and looked at me with fear in his eyes.

I went over and leaned down on his desk. "Who the fuck made a deal with Junkman?"

I could tell by the way his eyes were darting around that I was looking at the idiot. Suddenly he started looking a whole lot braver and I could see out of the corner of my eye that we had been joined by the head honcho. I kept my gaze locked on the little bastard.

The man who just joined us spoke, "Ranger. Good to see you. I was getting ready to give you a call."

I raised an eyebrow and straightened up. I sent the little guy the smile only dead men see before schooling my face and turning. I acknowledged the man standing just inside the door, "Grant."

"We just got some Intel that there is going to be a major shipment coming into the states. I've contacted the other interested parties and we are having a planning session to prepare. Can you and your men be here at 9 a.m.?"

I met Grant's gaze and told him, "Rangeman is no longer available to help in _any_ DEA activity."

I watched as Grant's face paled and he swallowed hard. "Why?"

I sent a narrow-eyed glare to the man behind the desk. "This idiot here arranged for Junkman to be presumed dead and gave him a free ride."

Grant looked at the man behind the desk and frowned. "I'm aware of that. I was told it was a low risk deal."

I turned back to Grant. "Junkman's dead for real this time. He targeted my wife."

"He went after Rachel?"

"Rachel's my ex-wife. I'm talking about Stephanie Plum who is now Stephanie Manoso."

Grant paled even more. "Joe Morelli assured us she would be safe."

I knew the rest of the guys were as still as I was at this point. I pinned Grant with my gaze and demanded, "When did you talk to Morelli?"

"Before we gave Junkman the deal."

"Now you know it was a bad deal and Morelli lied to you."

"Shit! Ranger if I had any idea the woman was yours I would never have agreed with the deal."

"Now you know."

Grant nodded and seemed to relax. "So how about this take down we got planned?"

I shrugged. "Rangeman has no interest in any take down involving the DEA."

Grant stared at me in horror. "You're saying you will no longer help us?"

"You made the deal. Now you have to live with the consequences. I don't care what you knew, didn't know. Rangeman is no longer available." With that I walked out of the room and the guys were right behind me.

As we neared the entrance of the building I noticed there were several Rangeman employees walking into the building. They stopped when they saw me. I spoke so they could hear me. "Rangeman is no longer available for any DEA activity." The men before me nodded and turned around and walked out of the building. I walked out as well flanked by my men.

Stephanie's POV:

Hector drove us back to Rangeman and once we were parked in the garage he and Hal took me up to 7. They went inside with me and I could tell they had no intention of leaving until Ranger walked through the door. I was worried about Ranger. I knew he could take care of himself and I knew the guys with him would watch his back. Still, until he walked through that door I was going to worry. I must say, the guys tried to take my mind off what was probably going down. Hal brought out a deck of cards and suggested we play a couple hands. I reluctantly agreed and we started playing. My gaze kept going to the clock and then to the door.

It seemed like time was moving at a snail's pace and I was beyond frustrated. Just when I thought I couldn't stand it another second I heard the elevator ding signaling someone's arrival. I was up and waiting for the door to open. When Ranger walked through the door I felt the air I'd been holding release and I started breathing again. I ran to him and threw myself in his arms. He wrapped his arms around me and carried me through to the bathroom where he stripped us down and we got into the shower. I was vaguely aware there was blood on Ranger but he didn't seem to be hurt. We cleaned up and Ranger shampooed my hair, massaging my head with his magical hands. I moaned and he captured my mouth with his and let passion rule.

I woke when I felt Ranger slip from the bed. I had just managed to sit up when he came back into the bedroom from the bathroom. "Go back to sleep Babe. I'll be back in a while. Just going down to the gym for a while."

I groaned. "If you give me 15 minutes I'll go with you."

He gave me a strange look. Then he smiled and said, "You mean to tell me all I had to do to get you to exercise is marry you?"

I stuck my tongue out at him. "I want to be able to give myself the best chance for defending myself should the need arise. With my life, that's a forgone conclusion. I figure I should start with getting into shape. I know you've been wanting me to learn some moves so if you still want to teach me then I'm willing to learn."

Ranger came over and leaned down to take my mouth with his. "Proud of you Babe. Love you."

"I love you too."

In 15 minutes I had dressed in shorts, t-shirt, and sneakers. I had my hair in a ponytail and had brushed my teeth. I headed out and found Ranger reading the paper in the kitchen. I saw the headlines and placed a hand on Ranger's shoulder. I started reading the article.

**DEA Bust Gone Bad**

_A major sting went bad leading to several fatalities last evening. DEA agent Thomas Grant stated in an interview that the team was handicapped going into the take down due to the loss of the involvement of Rangeman Inc. Apparently the owner of Rangeman took exception to actions of the DEA and pulled out their support that very day. Having already set things in motion they needed to continue the take down. Their chief negotiator was taken out as were two other agents. The team was able to take down all the bad guys though._

_When Rangeman was contacted for a response we were given a written statement from the owner, Ricardo Carlos Manoso. The statement is this:_

_I was made aware that the DEA helped fake the death of a gang hit man named Junkman. This man had kidnapped and was going to kill Stephanie Plum. A friend of hers saw her being taken and went to rescue her. Junkman was thought to be dead and no longer a threat. The DEA helped fake Junkman's death and he recently started stalking Ms. Plum. For those of you who aren't aware, Ms. Plum is now Mrs. Manoso. When I found out the DEA helped Junkman so they could get information, I chose to end all ties with them. Anyone who comes after Stephanie will deal with me. The DEA made their deal and had to live with the consequences. In other words, don't ever fuck with Stephanie unless you want me coming after you. Not a threat. It's a promise. _

_**Ranger**_

My eyes widened. "You sent them that note?"

"Letting the world know not to mess with you Babe."

I hugged him and he turned his head to me and we kissed. He set the paper down and we headed down to the gym. Two hours later I walked back into the apartment, or to be more precise, I was leaning heavily against Ranger as he walked back into the apartment. He laughed as he half carried me into the bathroom and stripped me down before removing his own clothes and leading me into the shower. I shampooed my hair and washed my body with Ranger's help. I repaid the favor by helping him to wash. We did some more exercising in the shower and then washed again. Once we were dry we dressed and headed out to the kitchen. Ella had left Ranger his usual lox and bagel and I got chocolate chip pancakes and bacon. Ranger made a face as I ate my bacon and even though he didn't say it I heard the 'that stuff will kill you Babe'.

Once we finished breakfast, I went down to 5 with Ranger. He pulled me into his office and kissed me deeply before letting me go. "What are your plans for today Babe?"

"I'm sure Rodriguez has my in basket overflowing with searches. I'll start there. I also need to stop by the bonds office and I probably should stop at my parents."

Ranger nodded. "Let me know when you're ready to head out and we'll do the bonds office and your folks. I'm going to call my parents and let them know we're back."

I smiled, "You're willing to go with to my parents?"

Ranger smiled and gave me a gentle kiss. "I'd go anywhere for you Babe."

I smiled and kissed him quickly before heading to my cubicle. I worked till lunchtime and managed to get several searches done. I turned off my computer and went in search of Ranger. He was just leaving his office when I reached him. He put his arm around my waist and told the control room he'd be off-line the rest of the day and to contact Tank if anything came up. We headed down to the garage and Ranger helped me into the Turbo before he took his spot behind the wheel. We headed to the bonds office and Ranger shocked me when he drove through Cluck In A Bucket and ordered a deluxe bucket of extra crispy chicken and all the trimmings.

When he handed the bags to me he said, "If you stay away from the chicken Babe I'll take you to Pino's for lunch."

I looked at the bags on my lap and thought about a meatball sub. My stomach growled and I worried we wouldn't get out of the bonds office quickly enough so I padded the deal. "How about if I just have 1 little piece?"

Ranger smiled and caressed my cheek. He looked into my eyes for several seconds before conceding, "One piece."

I smiled and he blinked. "Deal." I quickly declared before he could change his mind.

The bonds office had finally been completed. Ranger parked in the back and we made our way inside the new office. I could tell Connie had a hand in the decorating because the reception area was very nice. There was the desk that was made of Mahogany wood and a matching chair. A wall of bookshelves lined the wall behind the desk. The room was painted a pale rose color and the carpet was a plush charcoal gray. The sofa had a flowered pattern running through it and had a matching chair. The coffee table was a glass topped table and the base was the same Mahogany as the rest of the furnishings. There were magazines spread out on the top of the table. On either end of the sofa was an end table and the three tables made up a set. The Lamps on the end tables were a black iron base with a pale antique off white shade. The overall effect of the room was nice.

Connie was seated behind the desk working on her computer and Lula was sitting on the sofa looking through a magazine. When we walked in the door, Lula put her magazine down and jumped up with a scream and barreled towards me. She wrapped me in a bear hug and I had trouble breathing at first until she loosened her hold. When she backed up to look at me there was an 'alright, now that you know I'm glad to see you I'm pissed at you look'. I smiled weakly and sighed.

Ranger held out the bags from Cluck In A Bucket and Lula suddenly smiled and took hold of them. She frowned when Ranger didn't release his hold. Finally, she looked up and met his gaze. Ranger smiled but it was the kind of smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Just so you know, I'm not standing by while _anyone _gives Babe any shit."

Lula studied him for several seconds before nodding her head. "I hear ya Batman. You're takin' care of our girl and that's fine. I'd never do anything to knowingly hurt Steph. I'm glad you're watching her back."

Ranger nodded. "Tank gave you the tape of the wedding?"

Lula grinned. "It was the most beautiful wedding I've ever seen. I gave it to Steph's granny and mom."

With that Ranger released the bags and Connie and Lula dug in. I took a chicken leg and bit into it and moaned with pleasure. About that time Vinnie stepped out of his office and started in. "So, you finally decide to show up and do some work or is this just a social visit?"

I had a mouth full of chicken that I was slowly chewing. Ranger didn't wait for me to respond. He lifted Vinnie by the neck of his shirt till they were eye to eye and then he smiled. If I was on the receiving end of that smile I'd need new pants at the very least. Vinnie paled and started stuttering. Ranger slammed Vinnie against the wall and spoke in a deadly soft voice, "You will treat my wife with respect at all times, is that clear?"

Vinnie's eyes bulged, "Your _wife_?"

"My wife." Ranger looked over to me and saw my mouth was empty. "Babe, do you plan to work here anymore?"

I thought about it but my reason for holding onto the job had been made mute so I said, "No. I'm going to stick with running the searches at Rangeman."

Ranger let his gaze lock on mine and whatever he was looking for he must have found because he smiled his full megawatt smile. "Good to know Babe." He turned back to Vinnie. "Babe no longer works for you. You give her a bad time and Rangeman will no longer help with the high bonds skips."

Vinnie swallowed hard and said, "Congratulations Steph. I hope you'll both be very happy. If there is ever anything I can do for you just ask."

Ranger set him down on his feet and released him. Vinnie hurried back into his office and closed and locked the door. Connie smiled and came over and hugged me. "Congrats Steph. Don't be a stranger."

"Thanks Connie. I'll see you guys later. We're headed to Pino's and then on to my parents."

Lula shook her head. "I wish you luck at your folks. Your granny was okay with your wedding but your mom was fit to be tied."

"Thanks for the warning Lula."

Ranger and I made our way to Pino's and we were lucky enough to get our usual booth at the back. We had just ordered when the door opened and Joe Morelli walked in. He swaggered up to the counter and placed his order before taking a look around. When he saw Ranger and I seated in the booth his eyes narrowed and he walked over to where we were sitting. He grabbed a chair from a nearby table and sat down.

I reached for the hand Ranger had laying on the table and he turned his hand and took hold of my hand. The move didn't go unnoticed and Joe scowled. He looked at me and there was something close to hatred in his eyes. "You haven't been around much lately Cupcake. Wonder why that is. Oh, no. Wait. The paper had something to say about that this morning. Seems you got married and forgot to tell anyone."

"What's your point Joe?"

"Why him? Why did I have to hear about this from the paper? Why?"

"I love him. It wasn't my intention you should hear about it from the paper, it just happened."

"It just happened. That says it all doesn't it?"

"What do you want me to say Joe? I'm sorry? I am. Sorry you had to hear about it from the paper. I'm not sorry I got married."

I saw pain cross his face. "I thought I was the one you'd marry one day."

"I was never able to commit to you Joe. The thought of being a Burg wife gave me nightmares. That's what you want. It's what you deserve to have. I hope someday you find the woman who can give it to you."

Hate filled his eyes as he turned his gaze to Ranger. "You knew she was mine but you kept poaching anyway. Why couldn't you just accept we were a couple and leave her alone?"

Ranger squeezed my hand gently and said, "You could never make her happy. You wanted to change the very person she was so you would have what you wanted. I couldn't stand the thought of you destroying her for your own personal happiness. I vowed to protect her from harm the first time I met her. As far as I was concerned that meant you as well."

Joe shook his head. He took a deep breath and looked at me. "I've put in for a transfer. It seems I made a bad choice in assuring the DEA that their deal with Junkman would be okay. For what it's worth I didn't think he would come after you Cupcake. Anyway, my career in Trenton has been trashed because of that and the fact Manoso has made me look like an idiot. I have a chance to start over with the NYC police department."

Ranger narrowed his eyes at Joe and growled softly, "I wouldn't accept that job if I were you. They won't be keeping you on once I have a talk with them and it would just look bad on you resume."

Joe looked stunned. "You would further trash my career?"

"Morelli, the only reason you aren't 6 feet under is because I know that would hurt Babe. I won't allow anyone to hurt her if I can help it. Right now I'm pissed. I don't want you having anything good come from your part in Junkman being able to target Babe for a second time. Your career is in the toilet and I don't intend on letting it get better in the foreseeable future. However, if you still want to be a cop you can apply to one of the reservations. Anything else will be blocked."

Joe stood, letting the chair he was sitting in clamber to the floor. He glared at both of us before he stormed out, not even stopping to pick up his order. I smiled weakly at Ranger. Ranger lifted my hand and kissed it. "He's alive Babe. Right now that's all I can give you."

I shook my head, "I'm not asking for more. I'm sad because it took me so long to come to the decisions I finally made. I should have seen it earlier."

He kissed my hand again and we were silent for a few minutes before our order was brought to the table and we started eating. Once we were done, Ranger threw some money on the table and we headed for my parent's house.

_Note: Originally I was going to include the visit with her parents in this chapter but it kinda got away from me. The visit with the parents will be in the next chapter. So, how many of you guessed the stalker was Junkman? _


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.E.

Spoiler Alert: There may be mention of anything from the series since this takes place just after 18. This story takes place immediately after Explosive 18.

_**Joe stood, letting the chair he was sitting in clamber to the floor. He glared at both of us before he stormed out, not even stopping to pick up his order. I smiled weakly at Ranger. Ranger lifted my hand and kissed it. "He's alive Babe. Right now that's all I can give you."**_

_**I shook my head, "I'm not asking for more. I'm sad because it took me so long to come to the decisions I finally made. I should have seen it earlier."**_

_**He kissed my hand again and we were silent for a few minutes before our order was brought to the table and we started eating. Once we were done, Ranger threw some money on the table and we headed for my parent's house. **_

_Warning: It's the Plum's turn. Most of you will be expecting Helen to get called on the carpet by Ranger, no surprise there. This is to warn you that Frank Plum might also get called to the carpet. Although he doesn't get too badly damaged, Ranger does make him accountable for his inactions more than his actions. Don't worry though, Stephanie's relationship with her father actually becomes stronger because of this scene. _

Chapter 8: Dinner With The Plums

Stephanie's POV:

The closer we got to my parent's house, the more nervous I got. When we finally pulled into the drive, I noticed my dad's car as well as Val and Albert's cars were in the drive. The car had no more than stopped and my grandma and mom were standing in the doorway waiting for our approach. Ranger slid out of the car and walked around to my side. He took my hand and helped me out before pulling me close to his side and wrapping his arm around me. We walked slowly up to the front door. My grandma was grinning ear to ear, but my mom had a pinched look on her face. I leaned into Ranger and felt his hold tighten marginally on me.

When we stood before them, grandma came forward and hugged me before turning to Ranger and waggling her eyebrows at him. Ranger nodded to her and held out his arm making sure that I was between him and grandma. She laughed and took his hand and squeezed it between both of hers and then patted his hand. "Always knew you were a smart man."

When I turned to look at my mom, I saw she was still in that same unrelenting pose. I sighed. "You mind if we come in mom?"

Her eyes narrowed and she lifted up her chin so it was easier to look down her nose at us. "Of course you can come in Stephanie. What sort of question is that?" She moved back so we could enter the house.

Grandma put a hand on my arm and whispered, "Don't you pay her no never mind. She's just got her panties in a knot because you got married without telling anybody."

I reached over and hugged my grandma. My mom led us into the living room and as we entered, she said, "Frank, Stephanie and her….husband have finally come to see us."

My dad looked up from the ball game and I saw the hurt in his eyes. I felt tears burn the back of my eyes and I gave a soft gasp. Ranger wrapped his arms more firmly around me and leaned down to whisper, "I've got you Babe."

I was distracted as Mary Alice started jumping up and down asking if I was really married and if it was just as beautiful as it had looked on TV. I turned and looked down at her and smiled. "It was even more beautiful Mary Alice."

Angie went over and took my mom's hand. She lifted her head and said, "When I get married I'm going to make sure all the people I love are able to come and watch. I'm also going to make sure my daddy gets to walk me down the aisle."

Val gasped, "Angie! That is extremely rude. You apologize right now!"

I felt Ranger tense beside me and I placed a hand on the arm at my waist. I smiled at Angie and spoke softly, "I'm sure you will make a beautiful bride someday and everyone will be thrilled to see your wedding." I took a deep breath and continued, "I'm sorry I hurt all of you by not having you come to the wedding. It's just that I wanted it to be private. So much of my life is open to the public, that I wanted this one day to be private. Just Ranger, myself and the priest."

Mary Alice nodded. "I'm glad you got the wedding you wanted aunt Stephanie. Just like you helped mommy and Albert have the wedding they really wanted." She came over and hugged my waist.

I turned to my dad. "I'm sorry you were hurt I didn't ask you to walk me down the aisle daddy. But we did that the last time. To tell the truth, I was scared at the thought of having a big wedding where everyone was going to be there watching and making judgments about what would happen and how long this one would last. I didn't want people gossiping at my wedding and making bets on how long before it ended. This means too much to me because I love Ranger more than I've ever loved anyone before in my life."

My father stood and took the few steps so he could wrap me in his arms and hug me. "I'm sorry I haven't been a better father pumpkin."

"I'm glad you're aware of your shortcomings sir."

My father stepped back and looked at Ranger. Before he could say anything, Ranger continued. "Yes, you give Babe a ride when she needs it and I believe you would do your best to help her if she came to you. Yet you sit at that damn table meal after meal and let your wife belittle her to the point her confidence in her own abilities is shaken almost beyond repair. You let your wife throw man after man at her. Men whose only point in their favor is that they are alive and breathing. You say nothing to your wife when she berates her for the kind of job she has and the people she hangs out with. According to your wife, nothing Babe does is ever good enough. You sit and listen, or maybe you've grown adept at tuning it out so you don't have to do anything about it. I'm here to tell you that it stops here sir. In my book you are either a friend or an enemy. If you want to be in Babe's life then you need to prove it."

I opened my mouth to say something, but Ranger turned and looked at me with such love in his eyes that I was frozen to the spot. After several seconds he turned and faced my mother. His eyes narrowed. "As for you Mrs. Plum. Don't ever, and I repeat _ever_ pull any of your bullshit on Babe again. I make a bad enemy and if you ever do anything to hurt Babe, intentionally or otherwise, I will stop at nothing to make sure you regret ever hurting her. You will make no comments about her job, her friends, the people she hangs out with, how she raises her children if by chance we have a child, you will keep your mouth out of it. You will not belittle or harass her in any way. Most of all, if you ever throw another man at her I will personally plant them 6 feet under. I am her husband and I intend to remain her husband forever. If you can't abide by my rules then don't plan on seeing us."

My mother stood there with her mouth opening and closing, not saying a word. Angie went to say something but Val looked at her and said, "Angie you keep out of this. This is between your grandparents and your uncle….." She turned to Ranger and smiled, "Uh…just what would you like the girls to call you?"

Ranger smiled at Val, "They can call me Ranger."

Val nodded. "Uncle or just Ranger?"

Ranger grimaced, "Ranger."

Val laughed. "You will call him Ranger and you will show him respect young lady."

Angie glared, "Yes ma'am."

Ranger nodded to Angie, "You're mom is a wise woman. I'm sorry to do this in front of you Angie. I wish I could have left you with the impression your grandparents are perfect. But I will no longer tolerate the way they treat your aunt. I love her and I intend protecting her from anyone who would hurt her. Someday you'll understand."

Mary Alice galloped over and wrapped her arms around Ranger. "I'm glad you love Stephanie. She needs to be loved."

Ranger put a hand on Mary Alice's shoulder and smiled. "You're a lot like your aunt you know."

Mary Alice looked up at Ranger as if he'd just handed her the moon. "That's the best thing anyone's ever said to me. Thank you Ranger."

My dad cleared his throat. "I'm sorry pumpkin. Sorry I haven't been the dad I should have been and taken your side with your mother." He turned to Ranger. "It's not too late to correct that oversight I hope."

Ranger nodded his understanding of what my father was telling him. My mother turned and went into the kitchen without a word. Ranger and I spent the next half hour visiting with my family of which my mother was noticeably absent. When we said our goodbyes I felt an incredible sadness. I was sad my mother couldn't accept me the way I was. When I hugged my father he whispered in my ear. "Don't worry pumpkin. I've got your back now. I won't make the same mistake ever again."

I felt tears burn the backs of my eyes and replied, "I love you daddy."

"I love you pumpkin."

Ranger and I headed back to Rangeman. He parked in the garage and we headed up to 5. Ranger headed to his office and took me with him. He sat down at his desk and pulled me down onto his lap. I turned into his arms and rested my hand at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. I took a deep breath and looked up into his face. "I love you more than I ever thought I could love someone."

He kissed my mouth and smiled. "I love you too Babe."

I sat wrapped in his arms and smiled. Several minutes later my eyes closed and I slept.

Ranger's POV:

I sat holding my Babe while she slept. I'd had my say at her folks house today and as far as I was concerned they could either take my warning or they'd find themselves out of her life. I had no doubt Babe's dad would be making some changes. It was up in the air if Mrs. Plum would heed my warning. I absently rubbed Babe's back as she sat in my arms sleeping. There was a knock on my door and I spoke softly so as not to wake her. "Enter."

Lester walked into my office and did a double take. I gave him a warning glare and he was smart enough not to say anything. He moved closer and spoke softly. "Hector just got this back. Thought you'd want to see it."

I took the paper Lester was holding out and felt my anger rising as I read what was in the report. I wanted to hit something. I looked up at him. "You read this?"

He nodded. "So did Tank and Bobby."

"Alright. I'll meet you in the conference room in 15 minutes."

Lester gave Babe a soft look before he turned and headed back out. I shifted Babe so I could stand and carried her over to the sofa. I lay her down and covered her with the afghan on the back of the sofa. I kissed her gently on the cheek before standing and headed out the door to the conference room. I reached the conference room before the rest of the guys and used the opportunity to make a call.

The phone rang three times before it was picked up on the other end. "Hey Ranger. What's up?"

"Just thought I should tell you Stephanie and I got married."

I could hear the smile in her voice as she asked, "When?"

"Two months ago."

"Two months ago! And I'm just now hearing about it? That sucks."

I raised an eyebrow, "Not many people knew until today."

"You mean it was like a secret wedding?"

"Somewhat. Listen angel, I need you to be extra careful for a while, can you do that for me?"

"Aw man! Don't tell me there's another stalker!"

"No angel. No stalker. However, there are some bad guys out there."

I could feel her hesitating and wondered what it was she wanted to say. Finally she said, "How would you feel about getting together?"

I smiled. "Just tell me when."

A few seconds later the door opened and I quickly ended the call. I could tell by the expression on the guys faces that they were just as pissed as I was about this newest development.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.E.

Spoiler Alert: There may be mention of anything from the series since this takes place just after 18. This story takes place immediately after Explosive 18.

_**The phone rang three times before it was picked up on the other end. "Hey Ranger. What's up?"**_

"_**Just thought I should tell you Stephanie and I got married."**_

_**I could hear the smile in her voice as she asked, "When?"**_

"_**Two months ago."**_

"_**Two months ago! And I'm just now hearing about it? That sucks."**_

_**I raised an eyebrow, "Not many people knew until today."**_

"_**You mean it was like a secret wedding?"**_

"_**Somewhat. Listen angel, I need you to be extra careful for a while, can you do that for me?"**_

"_**Aw man! Don't tell me there's another stalker!"**_

"_**No angel. No stalker. However, there are some bad guys out there."**_

_**I could feel her hesitating and wondered what it was she wanted to say. Finally she said, "How would you feel about getting together?"**_

_**I smiled. "Just tell me when."**_

_**A few seconds later the door opened and I quickly ended the call. I could tell by the expression on the guys faces that they were just as pissed as I was about this newest development.**_

Chapter 9: Trouble From The Past

Stephanie's POV:

I woke up to find myself laying on the sofa in Ranger's office. I sat up and stretched before getting to my feet and going in search of Ranger. I was just about to open the door when I saw something on the corner of the desk. I went over and picked up the paper. I felt all the blood drain from my face as I read the information on the sheet of paper. My only thought was _'No!'_

I crumpled the sheet of paper in my hand and rushed out of the office in search of Ranger. My guess is he would be in a conference room discussing this shit with the guys and forming a plan. All I could say is he better fucking be prepared to let me in on this or we were going to have one hell of a fight. I reached the conference room and pushed open the door. Ranger looked up at me as I stood in the doorway, his gaze going to the paper in my hand. His gaze met mine and he winced slightly. If I would have blinked I would have missed it. I walked over and set the paper in front of him before slipping into the chair beside him.

There was a tense silence in the room for several minutes. I was determined not to give up though. Finally, I looked at Ranger and crossed my arms across my chest, raising my head and daring him to keep me out of this. His gaze met mine and locked in silent battle. His eyes narrowed and he suggested, "Babe, why don't you head up to the apartment and I'll be up shortly."

"Fuck that shit Ranger. I'm not leaving here till I know everything you are planning."

"I don't think that's a good idea Babe."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't fucking care. The choice is simple. You keep me in the loop or I puzzle this out myself."

I could see the guys didn't like the latter suggestion. Tank gave Ranger a pointed look but Ranger shook his head. As if by silent cue, the guys got up and left us alone. Once the door was closed, Ranger turned to me and said, "I'd like to keep you out of this one Babe. It's dangerous and I don't want you hurt."

"Okay. Here's the deal. I'll stay out of it if you join me. Otherwise, if you insist on taking part in whatever it is you have planned, then count me in too."

He ran a hand threw his hair, "Babe."

"Ranger, I love you more than anything. If you think I'm going to let you face this danger alone you have another think coming. Besides, if I'm kept in the loop then I'll know what's going on and I won't inadvertently spoil anything you guys are planning."

"Shit! I hate when you make good sense."

I smiled. "Besides, maybe I can help you catch this guy."

"Alright Babe." He reached over and took hold of my hand, pulling me to him. I landed on his lap and he covered my mouth with his. We were interrupted by a knock on the door. Ranger quickly re-buttoned my blouse and set me back in the chair next to his before he said, "Enter."

Hector came in and started speaking in rapid fire Spanish. When he and Ranger had finished talking, I raised my eyebrows in question. Ranger smiled and shook his head. "Alright Babe. Here's what we have so far." And he filled me in on everything they had.

Ranger's POV:

I couldn't argue with Babe. She used a logical argument and I couldn't fault her logic no matter how much I wanted to. I so did not want her involved in this, but she wouldn't give in. I had to admire her for demanding the right to help on this. I'd be a fool to insist we couldn't use her. Babe had a way of finding the needle in the haystack. In this case, if she could help us find what we were looking for, it would save countless lives. I determined I would stay with her 24/7 till this was all over. Besides, it was better to have her working with us rather than against us.

I gave her the file we had compiled on the man we were up against. It wasn't much, but it was all we had. I'd called the other offices and told them to beef up security. Now I just hoped we could catch him before he did some major damage. My eyes narrowed as I thought of our last encounter. This time he wasn't going to survive the meeting. I'm sure he had no idea who he was fucking with. If he knew, he'd run screaming the other direction. I smiled thinking about his reaction when I introduced myself.

Charlie Mott's POV:

I took the sheet of paper from my second in command and read threw the information. Not a lot here but it was enough to set a plan in motion. I lifted up the phone and called an old army buddy. A man who'd saved my life years ago on our last mission. A man I trusted with my life, after all, he'd already saved it. The phone was answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hello old friend."

"Charlie? Is that you? What's it been…20 years?"

"You're memory is still in top form. I just got some Intel. An old adversary is back. How would you like to go on the hunt with me?"

"I'm in. You need extra back up? I've got a new son-in-law that would strike terror in the heart of anyone he went after."

"I think we can use all the help we can get on this one. If you think he can help us bring him along. I'll call you back when I have a time and a place for us to meet."

"Alright Charlie. I'll be waiting for your call."

I hung up the phone and placed a second call. I had done my homework before hiring Rangeman. I was pleased to see young Manoso had already learned the most important thing he could learn in this life. That family always came first. I was happy to learn he kept us waiting to comfort his fiancée. If this was going to turn into a fight, I knew there was no one better to have on my side. His crew was the best. The phone was picked up on the first ring.

"Rangeman security, how may I direct your call?"

"This is Charlie Mott. I need to talk to Mr. Manoso."

"Just a moment sir."

In just a few seconds I heard, "Mr. Mott. How can I help you?"

"I got some Intel on an old adversary. I'd like you and some of your men to sit in on a meeting. I'm going to need someone with your unique skills."

He paused for a moment, "Do you have a name for me? I'd like to do a bit of research before the meeting."

"The name is Tomas Junario."

Dead silence. I had a feeling I had surprised him, but not the way I would think. Finally, "I'll have a conference room at Rangeman ready for the meeting. Two o'clock this afternoon alright with you?"

"That's fine with me. I've invited a friend to join me. We'll be there then."

I hung up and called back my old friend. When he answered I told him to meet me at my office at 1:30 and we'd travel together to meet with the others joining us on this. He agreed.

Ranger's POV:

I hung up the phone from talking with Charlie Mott and thought about the information he'd just given me. Although I wouldn't admit it to anyone, I was stunned when he told me the name of his adversary. I looked down at the paper in front of me and smiled. Looks like Tomas Junario was going out of this world one way or another. I was just about to make a call when the phone rang. I picked it up and was further stunned by the caller and what he was telling me. I assured him I would be at the meeting and told him Mott was a client of Rangeman and we'd already been called in. I disconnected the call and dialed Tank's number.

"Yo."

"Charlie Mott and a friend of his will be joining us at two for a meeting on Junario."

Silence. Finally, "Damn Rangeman."

I chuckled, "Welcome to the club."

I hung up the phone. Looked like we were having quite a party at two o'clock. I smiled in anticipation. One thing for sure, Junario was a dead man.

_Okay, I know this is a short chapter and I did say I would address who Angel was but I just need to stop here because I'm addicted to cliff-hangers. I will type as fast as I can so I can get the next chapter up as soon as possible. You will find out more about Angel in the next chapter…hopefully, as long as the characters co-operate._


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.E.

Spoiler Alert: There may be mention of anything from the series since this takes place just after 18. This story takes place immediately after Explosive 18.

_**Ranger's POV:**_

_**I hung up the phone from talking with Charlie Mott and thought about the information he'd just given me. Although I wouldn't admit it to anyone, I was stunned when he told me the name of his adversary. I looked down at the paper in front of me and smiled. Looks like Tomas Junario was going out of this world one way or another. I was just about to make a call when the phone rang. I picked it up and was further stunned by the caller and what he was telling me. I assured him I would be at the meeting and told him Mott was a client of Rangeman and we'd already been called in. I disconnected the call and dialed Tank's number.**_

"_**Yo."**_

"_**Charlie Mott and a friend of his will be joining us at two for a meeting on Junario."**_

_**Silence. Finally, "Damn Rangeman."**_

_**I chuckled, "Welcome to the club."**_

_**I hung up the phone. Looked like we were having quite a party at two o'clock. I smiled in anticipation. One thing for sure, Junario was a dead man.**_

Chapter 10: The Planning Session

Lester's POV:

I was waiting in the Lobby to meet Mr. Mott and his friend so I could take them up to the main conference room on 5 where Ranger and the rest of the team were waiting to start the meeting. Life sure did turn out funny sometimes. Who would have thought that one of Ranger's clients had dealings with Junario just like we had. I remembered our last meeting with the bastard. If we'd gone with our own instincts the bastard would never have survived but we had orders to let him go because he was more manageable then the fucker we were taking out. The powers that be didn't want a civil war and leaving the bastard alive insured that wouldn't happen. Fucking suits.

I checked my watch and saw it was five minutes till two and looked up to see Mr. Mott walking into the building. The man who walked in behind him surprised the shit out of me and I don't do surprised. Surprised can get you killed. I stepped forward and greeted the two men and told them to follow me. We entered the elevator and rode up to the 5th floor. I led them to the main conference room and asked them to have a seat. I joined them at the table, knowing the rest of the guys would be joining us within seconds.

By two o'clock, everyone was seated in the conference room and the meeting got underway.

Stephanie's POV:

I had been working on the search programs and reading through the material I collected on Junario since Ranger agreed to let me help. I had found several pieces of information I thought needed further investigation and started in-depth searches. I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that I was missing something. There was something in these pages that was more important than anything else I'd read but I wasn't seeing it. I printed out the last of the information I had gotten and glanced at the sheet on top.

Shit! This was it! I read quickly through the information and knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that I had just found the key in bringing this bastard down. I didn't stop to weigh my next actions, I knew Ranger and the guys were meeting a couple of other people regarding Junario in the main conference room and I decided this information constituted an emergency. Without stopping to knock, I opened the conference room door and hurried inside.

I had heard talking as I entered but suddenly there was silence. I looked up and my eyes widened in shock. "Daddy! What are you doing here?"

My dad winced, "Pumpkin, what are _you_ doing in here?"

Every eye in the room was on me. I sighed and looked to Ranger. He was looking at me with narrowed eyes. After doing a mental check to make sure my panties were still dry I gave him a weak smile and took a deep breath. "I found something."

Ranger sat forward and reached out for the papers in my hands. I went over and handed him the information, pointing to what had caught my interest. His eyes narrowed and he read over the information. Once he'd finished he shook his head and looked to the others. "She's fucking brilliant as usual. Gentlemen, we have him."

I glanced at my dad and saw he looked a little surprised. I smiled and took the seat beside Ranger. My dad and Mr. Mott frowned as well as several of the Rangeman guys. I raised my eyebrows and moved my chair closer to Ranger's. Several of the guys started fiddling with the pencils and pens on the table in front of them. The only ones who seemed to be comfortable with my presence were Tank, Bobby and Lester. Just then the door opened again and Hector walked in. He grinned ear to ear when he saw me seated beside Ranger and then took the only other seat in the room.

Ranger passed the paper with the pertinent information around the table so everyone could see it. I noticed my dad squirming around in his chair and I frowned. "Daddy, is everything okay?"

My dad looked at me and hesitated before shrugging and saying, "Well, I wasn't exactly expecting you to be at this meeting pumpkin."

I heard snickers when my dad called me pumpkin and glanced over at Vince. He was still half smirking. Suddenly he was being pinned to the spot, not only by Tank, Lester and Bobby, but also my dad and Mr. Mott were giving him a stern eye. That was nothing compared to the look Ranger was giving him. Ranger growled softly, "Something funny Nolan?"

Vince paled and straightened up in his seat. "Uh, no sir."

Ranger looked around the table at the rest of the guys. "Does anyone else have a problem?"

No one said a word. After several seconds Ranger nodded and continued, "Make sure to check your attitudes at the door from here on out. I will not tolerate _anyone_ making light of my wife. Need I remind you of the times she's made most of you in this room look like idiots because she got the upper hand without even trying? Babe has made a very logical argument for why she should be included in this take down. From what she's just shown me, she's more than proven the validity for that argument."

I bit my lip worrying if the guys would really accept me. Ranger reached over and took my hand in his. I turned to look at him and he winked at me. My eyes widened in surprise. "It's not that the guys don't want your help Babe. They just want to protect you from people like Junario. He's not the nicest human being in the world."

I felt tears burn the back of my eyes and I looked around at the guys. "I'm not asking to go out in the field and help you take this guy out, although if I'm needed for that task I would do whatever I could to help you. But I am asking you to let me do what I do best."

Vince coughed, "I'm sorry I laughed Bomber. I know better than most just how tenacious you can be. Ranger's right though, I want you out of harm's way. Sorry I laughed but I can't picture you as a little round pumpkin. Sorry I made fun of your dad's nickname for you."

I smiled, "That's okay Elvis. Everyone has a nickname that might not seem to fit them."

Vince turned red as a beet and the rest of the guys started snickering. Vince smiled and nodded, "Point taken. What did you find more offensive?"

I smiled. Vince chuckled, "Point taken…Stephanie."

With that we got back to planning just how the guys were going to deal with Tomas Junario.

Frank Plum's POV:

Sitting in on this meeting with my old friend and mentor Charlie Mott was an eye opening experience. I got to see a whole new side of my daughter. I knew Ranger was a force to be reckoned with but I never realized just how good my little girl was at her job. I felt my chest swell with pride for my little pumpkin. I glared at the man named Vince. I dared him to say one bad thing about my little girl. I'd show him Ranger wasn't the only one watching her back. As I sat there and listened to the plans being formed, I got a whole new view of my son-in-law as well. It made me proud that my little girl had chosen a man like him for her life partner. I determined to make sure my wife stopped her harping on how unsuited Ranger was for Stephanie. I laughed to myself. Hell, wouldn't surprise me if Ranger was the only man who could handle living with such a dynamic force as Stephanie.

Ranger's POV:

We had everything planned. Everyone knew their parts. I was proud of Babe. She'd demanded to be included and I knew the guys were worried she might get hurt. What she told them seemed to shift the balance and everyone accepted she was telling the truth when she told us she wasn't interested in going out and physically taking Junario down with us. But she did want to be included in the planning and gathering information. The parts she excelled at. Listening to Frank Plum during the meeting, I came to realize Babe came by it naturally. She was definitely her father's daughter. I was glad that our talk had a positive effect on their relationship. I knew how important her father was to her, and I was glad he chose to continue being part of her life.

We'd finally ended the meeting and I told the men dismissed. Everyone knew their parts. As everyone filed out of the room I pulled Babe to me and settled her on my lap. I kissed the top of her head and said "Proud of you Babe."

She turned and wrapped her arms around my neck and softly said, "I love you Ranger."

Hal stopped at the door and smiled back at us before he headed through the door. He and Ram were going to be shadowing Junario. I rubbed Babe's back for several minutes before softly suggesting we head up to 7. Babe grinned up at me and said, "I thought you'd never ask."

She stood and motioned with her finger for me to follow. My eyes darkened with desire and I was right behind her. I was roused by the ring of the phone and I flipped my phone saying, "Yo."

"Wow! What a greeting."

I grinned, "Smart mouth. How you doing Angel?"

There was a sigh and I frowned. "What's going on?"

"I mentioned flying to Newark so I could see you and things got a little tense."

"Would you like me to talk to them?"

"Would you? That would be great."

I smiled, "Put them on."

There was a pause before a woman's voice wryly said, "Let me guess, she called you to let you know things are a little tense here now."

"What's going on?"

A sigh sounded down the line and then quietly she told me of all the mixed feelings everyone had been having lately. I asked how I could help and it was suggested that maybe I should back off for now. I replied I couldn't do that because she had called me. I felt she needed something from me right now and I wanted to be available for whatever it was she needed. There was a pause and then another sigh. Finally, she admitted I was right and then she told me what the psychiatrist had said. I repeated I was willing to do anything that was needed.

There was a longer pause this time and then, "Can she come there for a while? Can you give her your time?"

"Give me her flight and arrival time and I'll pick her up. I'll have Matt fly with her so she will be protected at all times."

"Alright. As soon as I have it I'll call you."

I disconnected and turned back to Babe. She was facing me and wide awake. I smiled and kissed her before letting her know what the phone call was about. She nodded, "Is it safe?"

I gave a miniscule nod, "As safe as it would ever be."

"Okay then. Will she be flying into Newark?"

"Yes."

"Maybe we could spend a couple nights in Newark and visit with you family while we are there."

I kissed her again. "That would be perfect Babe." That's the last words we spoke for the rest of the night. By morning we were both very relaxed and sated.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.E.

Spoiler Alert: There may be mention of anything from the series since this takes place just after 18. This story takes place immediately after Explosive 18.

_**There was a longer pause this time and then, "Can she come there for a while? Can you give her your time?"**_

"_**Give me her flight and arrival time and I'll pick her up. I'll have Matt fly with her so she will be protected at all times."**_

"_**Alright. As soon as I have it I'll call you."**_

_**I disconnected and turned back to Babe. She was facing me and wide awake. I smiled and kissed her before letting her know what the phone call was about. She nodded, "Is it safe?"**_

_**I gave a miniscule nod, "As safe as it would ever be."**_

"_**Okay then. Will she be flying into Newark?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**Maybe we could spend a couple night in Newark and visit with you family while we are there."**_

_**I kissed her again. "That would be perfect Babe." That's the last words we spoke for the rest of the night. By morning we were both very relaxed and sated. **_

_Special thanks to Sophiepicklegirl for a new way of dealing with scenes that call for violence. _

Chapter 11: A Visitor Comes To Town

Hal's POV:

Ram and I had been shadowing the target for two days now and we had a ton of information we had relayed back to Rangeman. I got nothing of why any of this was important but Stephanie had taken all we sent her and found a pattern with how the target had acted in other cities. According to what she'd put together, we now knew that the target would make his move in the next couple days. We even had a clue as to what those actions might be. Ranger had added teams to cover any eventuality. I shook my head. How the hell she came up with this crap was beyond me, but I trusted the information she gave us. I respected her more than most of the guys at Rangeman.

I know most of the guys figured I avoided being around her because of the stun gun incident. They were right, just for the wrong reasons. They figured I was upset with her because she got me in trouble because I let her stun me with my own stun gun. Nothing was farther from the truth. I avoided her because I was embarrassed. She was such a bright personality and so freaking intelligent that I figured I could never measure up in her eyes. Yes, I had three Phd's, but stacked up against her they were nothing.

I looked over at Ram and asked him if he wanted to get something to eat? He shook his head, his eyes were trained on our target. "I think Steph's right. He's ready to act and I think he just decided on a target."

I looked to see what he was talking about. My eyes widened in surprise as I watched the target drive his vehicle right at us. His hand was hanging out the window and he had an Uzi aimed right at us. I pulled my gun and took aim and fired an instant before the target. The other vehicle swerved and ran into the front plate glass window of the bank we were sitting in front of. I pushed the panic button and prayed like I've never prayed before. Ram and I looked at each other and rapidly exited the vehicle and raced into the bank. My only thought was this fucking bastard better not hurt Stephanie or I was gonna kill him myself. The next thought was I better leave him alive so Ranger could kill him or I'd be dead myself. How the fuck this bastard chose this bank on this day was beyond me. With Stephanie's luck it figured though. I could see Hector and Lester running for the bank as well. My third thought was thank fuck Lester and Hector were on Bombshell watch today and not me.

When we entered the building Junario had his Uzi pointed at the customers in the bank. I quickly spotted Stephanie and her eyes connected with mine. I crouched down so I wouldn't be spotted and slowly crept towards where I'd last seen her. I was within touching distance when I heard someone talking through a bull horn. Seems the police had arrived and were making it known to those inside. Can this get anymore fucked up? I peeked out to take a look and noticed Junario was looking away from where Stephanie was standing. I reached out and grabbed her wrist and tugged firmly yet gently so she would be pulled back beside me. I thanked my lucky stars she didn't make a sound and we lucked out in that none of the other people made a sound. I looked at Steph and she gave me a weak smile.

Junario turned back to the hostages and started giving orders. I pulled Steph as close to me as I could get her and we stayed still as statues. Once the others were all in the back I looked around to see what the best move was. I could see Ram, Hector and Lester covering us so I could get Stephanie out safely. I motioned her to move the way I had come in and she quickly followed my direction. It took us five painstaking minutes to reach the door and get out. I didn't breathe a sigh of relief until I had Stephanie safely in the SUV with Ram in the driver's seat. I told Lester we were taking her back to Rangeman and he and Hector were to shadow Junario till we returned. Lester grinned ear to ear and saluted me before he and Hector turned back to cover the bank.

I called the control room and told them to tell Ranger we were headed up to his office with Stephanie. When we walked out of the elevator on the fifth floor, Ranger was standing there. He took Stephanie in his arms and I heard him ask softly, "You okay Babe?"

She nodded and spoke just as softly, "Hal saved my life."

Ranger's eyes bore into me and he nodded. "Slates wiped clean."

I took a deep breath and nodded. "We need to get back and relieve Lester and Hector."

Ranger gave me a funny look, "Why not just have them bring her back?"

I narrowed my eyes and stood up straight before shaking my head, "They were with her when she got into trouble. I wasn't trusting her to anyone but you sir. I intended to see she got back here personally."

He nodded. He set her away from him and said, "We need to go handle this Babe. You'll be safe here." He turned to me and said, "Hal, I'm trusting you with Babe's safety."

I nodded. "I'll protect her with my life sir."

He smiled down at her and said softly, "I see that. That's why I'm leaving her with you."

I watched as he and Ram entered the elevator. I turned to Stephanie, "Would you like to come with me and monitor the situation?"

She gave me a beautiful smile. "Thank you Hal. How did you know that's what I'd want to do?"

I smiled, "I figured you'd want to know what was going on even if you were willing to let them handle it."

She grinned and we made our way to the control room.

Lester's POV:

I was never so happy as when I saw Hal get Beautiful out of that bank. I chose to show him I respected his actions and let him take her back to Rangeman. I accepted his orders. Hector and I kept watch knowing Ranger and the others would be on the way soon. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Mr. Mott had joined us as well as Frank Plum. Right behind them was Ranger and Ram. I smiled. Looks like Hal was in charge of Stephanie.

Hector and I headed over and related our Intel. We had just mapped out what we were planning to do when the police headed over and demanded we move back so as not to get in the way. Ranger looked at the two officers. One of them was Gaspick, and the other was Maglio. Ranger narrowed his eyes and gave them the look. They backed off pretty fucking quick. About that time Steph's cousin Eddie, Carl and Big Dog walked over. We read them into the plan and moved out.

Following Hal's movements from earlier Hector and I got inside and took cover. We waited to give the rest of the guys a chance to get in position. Then all hell broke loose.

_Following thoughts are transcribed into English so all readers can understand. Hector's thoughts are actually in Spanish._

Hector's POV:

I can't believe the fucking stupidity of some of these cops. How did they get a fucking job is beyond me. Lester and I had just gotten to our location and all hell broke loose. We owe it all to those fucking two cops who got their shorts in a twist because we were the ones handling the situation. What's more, they nearly got some of our guys killed. The only reason this hadn't ended in tragedy already is because Ranger is that good. He managed to get the rest of the team under cover and was using himself as a fucking target to do it. I was beyond pissed and when this was over, if anything happened to Ranger those two fucking cops better find a hole to burry themselves in.

I noticed Stephanie's father suddenly took up position beside Ranger and started firing. He told Ranger to move on three. I was impressed he was willing to put his life on the line like he did. He has 30 years on Ranger yet he was willing to draw the target so Ranger could get to safety. I breathed easier once both men were under cover. Another few seconds and everyone was in place. I was looking over the situation to see where to focus my attention when I saw the two morons making their way into the bank. Two shots rang out and the cops were down. Blood started pouring out of their chests. We all knew there was no chance of getting to them if we hoped to free the hostages. Worse, now that Junario had killed two cops, there was no reasoning with him to give up. Those two fucking cops just put all those hostages in even more danger. The only good thing as far as I was concerned was Stephanie was out of here.

Ranger's POV:

I watched those two fucking cops waste our only shot of having Junario give himself up when they rushed in and got him to shoot them. I swore silently. I looked around and noticed everyone was in place. Now all we needed was a distraction so we could close in. Just then the front door of the bank opened and we all started swearing as Lula and grandma Mazur walked in. They were arguing back and forth with grandma saying she most certainly did see Stephanie walk in here and Lula saying she was a blind ole bat and Stephanie had not walked in here. I saw they had Junario's attention and I decided we had to move. I motioned the go ahead and the men were in motion.

As if it was choreographed, grandma and Lula became aware of Junario at the same time and threw their hands up and started screaming. I smiled, knowing who had sent them in. Everyone was in position and it was time to safeguard our distraction. With a hand gesture I indicated to Tank to move. He took Lula and I took grandma Mazur and we carried them double time out of the building while the guys captured Junario. I knew my men would have Junario for me when I returned inside. Right now I was focused on letting these two women know under no circumstances were they ever to pull a stunt like this again.

When we got outside, the sight that met our eyes had Tank and I silently laughing. Sally Sweet, Mooner and Dougie were holding the entire police force at gunpoint. The minute we stepped out of the bank, the three of them dropped to the ground in a dead faint. I set grandma down in front of Eddie and told him he was responsible for her and Lula. He went to protest but one look from Tank and he was raising his hands and saying he'd handle it. He opened the back door of the squad car and put the two women inside and locked them in the back of the car. Lula started having hysterics saying she was getting the runs and how she was allergic to cop cars. Grandma Mazur was grinning ear to ear and asking the cops who was going to frisk her. Tank and I turned around and headed back into the bank silently laughing all the way.

Tank glanced my way and said, "Ranger, you know I gotta scare the shit out of Stephanie for talking Lula into doing this don't ya."

I gave a slight nod, "Just so you know if you do that I'm going to have to give you the shit list for scaring Babe."

Tank's eyes locked with mine and he sighed, "What's say we agree we both did what we had to so our ladies know we love them and call it good."

"Agreed."

We walked back into the bank and Charlie Mott and Frank Plum were herding the hostages out of the bank. We continued into the back where my men had Junario. I stepped in front of him and saw his eyes go wide. His face paled and he said, "I heard you were dead."

I raised an eyebrow. "Now where did you hear that from?"

"My sources said you were no longer available to help the DEA."

I nodded. "That's right. They pissed me off. I pulled my support."

Junario gulped. "I took it to mean you were dead."

I smiled, the smile that only dead men see and said, "Now you get to pay the consequences." I moved my hand so Cal would let the man go. I reached into my utility belt and pulled out my favorite toy when dealing with men like Junario and said in a deadly soft voice, "Time to party."

Stephanie's POV:

I was a nervous wreck by the time word came down that the guys were all okay and on their way back to Rangeman. I was a little worried at what Tank would say and do because of Lula's involvement, but I knew they'd need a distraction in order to have a chance at ending things with the minimum of bloodshed thanks to those two idiots Gaspick and Maglio. As soon as Grandma called and said Eddie had them locked in the back of his car I called Joe Juniak and asked him to intercede on their behalf. I explained about the danger the two police officers had put everyone in and the only hope was creating a distraction. Joe was laughing throughout my explanation and said he'd see they got out if for no other reason than it wouldn't look good that the whole police force was held hostage while the incident went down. I then called Eddie and told him I expected him to see grandma home safely. I vaguely heard him asking why me before he hung up.

Suddenly I saw the SUV's pulling into the garage. I was up and headed for the stairs with Hal beside me. I guess he was taking no chances. I flew out of the stairwell door just as the guys were getting out of their vehicles. I paid no attention to the fact several of them put their hands on their guns. I had eyes only for Ranger. I ran towards him and flew into his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck and hiding my face in his neck as the sobs escaped. I was so relieved to see him alive and well I couldn't help it.

Ranger wrapped his arms around me and spoke softly to me in Spanish. He turned away from the others and took me over to the elevator and hit the key fob for the penthouse. He didn't stop moving until we were in the bedroom naked and sated. He pulled the covers over our bodies and held me closely till sleep claimed us.

I woke the next morning to Ranger lying beside me. Our eyes met and held for several seconds before he lowered his mouth to take mine. "I'm so glad all you guys are safe." I told him.

Ranger smiled, "About that distraction Babe."

I shrugged, "I had to do something. It was the best chance you had."

He caressed my cheek and covered my mouth with his again. "If Tank asks, we had a long discussion about it."

I smiled. "Sure."

By the time we got out of bed it was nearly three in the afternoon. I was starving and Ranger was laughing at the noise my stomach was making. Ranger got a call a little after 5 letting him know that Julie's plane would be landing in Newark the next morning at 10 a.m. He called and made arrangements at a hotel for us to spend a long weekend. Then he called his parents to let them know we'd be visiting and would have a surprise visitor. I was equal parts nervous and excited. I wanted Ranger's daughter to be a part of our lives. I was also nervous about how she would react to our being married and my family.

Ranger kissed me on the top of the head and said, "Don't worry Babe. My Angel already loves you."

I nodded but couldn't help the nerves still fluttering in my stomach.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.E.

Spoiler Alert: There may be mention of anything from the series since this takes place just after 18. This story takes place immediately after Explosive 18.

_**Ranger smiled, "About that distraction Babe."**_

_**I shrugged, "I had to do something. It was the best chance you had."**_

_**He caressed my cheek and covered my mouth with his again. "If Tank asks, we had a long discussion about it."**_

_**I smiled. "Sure."**_

_**By the time we got out of bed it was nearly three in the afternoon. I was starving and Ranger was laughing at the noise my stomach was making. Ranger got a call a little after 5 letting him know that Julie's plane would be landing in Newark the next morning at 10 a.m. He called and made arrangements at a hotel for us to spend a long weekend. Then he called his parents to let them know we'd be visiting and would have a surprise visitor. I was equal parts nervous and excited. I wanted Ranger's daughter to be a part of our lives. I was also nervous about how she would react to our being married and my family.**_

_**Ranger kissed me on the top of the head and said, "Don't worry Babe. My Angel already loves you."**_

_**I nodded but couldn't help the nerves still fluttering in my stomach.**_

Chapter 12: Ranger's Angel

Ranger's POV:

I parked the Cayenne and got out, going around and helping Babe out. I took hold of her hand and we walked together to go pick up my little Angel. I was thrilled to have my daughter spending time with us. It wasn't till Scrog tried to take her away from me that I realized just how much I felt for her. I can never get back the past twelve years, and I will stand by my decision to let Ron raise my daughter, but I intended to let her know I was there for her whenever she needed me. I always would be.

Babe and I finally reached the area where Julie would be meeting us. I'd told Matt that once he handed her over to us he could take a vacation until he was scheduled to meet us back here to fly back with her. We had been waiting less than 5 minutes when I saw Matt walk through with Julie beside him. She saw us in that exact second and cried out, "Daddy!" and ran towards where Babe and I were standing.

I caught Julie in my arms and whispered, "Glad to see you Angel."

She giggled. She leaned back in my arms and shook her head as she met my eyes. I smiled at her and set her on her feet. "Which bags are yours Angel?"

She rolled her eyes and pointed out three bags in neon colors. I winced. We were going to have to have a talk about keeping things low key. Neon colors were not low key. Julie turned to Babe and threw her arms around her. "I'm so happy daddy married you." Babe wrapped her arms around Julie and held her close. I frowned as I noticed the nearly desperate way Julie clung to Babe. Babe raised her eyes till they met mine and I knew it didn't elude her notice either.

Babe smiled gently at Julie and said, "I'm so glad you've come to see us. I've missed you Jules."

Julie put her face against Babe's shoulder and started sobbing. Babe's eyes widened and I saw the panic as her eyes darted to mine. I wrapped both arms around the two people I loved most in the world. I vowed to find out what was troubling my Angel and nothing was going to stop me from dealing with it. My gaze turned to Matt. He shrugged and lifted an envelope. I held out my hand for the envelope. He passed it over to me and grabbed my Angel's bags. I spoke softly and asked, "You ready to go see your grandparents Angel."

Julie nodded. She pulled back and wiped the tears from her face with the back of her hand. Her voice was barely more than a whisper, "Sorry daddy."

I put a hand on the back of her head and said, "You have nothing to apologize for Angel."

She gave me a watery smile and we headed out to the Cayenne. When we neared the vehicle, Babe indicated she was getting in back with Julie and I nodded. I didn't know yet what was causing my Angel trouble, but I trusted my Babe to help her deal with it. Matt got in the front after stowing the bags in the back. We headed out. I asked Matt what his plans were and he said he was going to stay at the hotel till we called to tell him he was needed. I nodded and told him I'd pick up his tab. He started to tell me that wasn't necessary but I just waved him off.

We stopped at the hotel and Matt volunteered to get us checked in so we could head to my parents. I nodded agreement and we headed out. I pulled into my parent's driveway and turned off the SUV. I got out and opened the door. I helped Babe out and then took my Angel's hand in mine and helped her down. I turned and put an arm around each of my girls and headed for the front door. My mom and grandma were standing on the front porch. Their eyes lit up when they saw Julie was with us.

Momman stepped forward and held out her arms. That was all my Angel needed. She ran to her grandma and hugged her tight. Babe moved into me and laid her head against me. I could hear the tears in her voice as she said, "Any idea what's wrong?"

"Not yet Babe. But we will. And we'll deal with it together."

Babe met my gaze and said, "And if we find out someone has hurt that sweet girl in any way I'm going to help you break their face."

I could tell by the look in her eyes if I tried to stop her from helping to deal with whatever or whoever had hurt my Angel, I'd have one pissed off Babe to deal with as well. I nodded. "Good to know Babe."

We headed into the house after my momman, Abuella, and my Angel.

Stephanie's POV:

I watched Julie as we visited with Ranger's family. Throughout the course of the day, every one of his brothers and sisters had stopped over as well as several of the other relatives as well. They were stopping over for two reasons. They wanted to see Julie and they wanted to congratulate us on our marriage. Julie spent most of the day seated by my side and quite often throughout the day she rested her head on me and wrapped her arms around me. I ran my hand through her hair and talked softly to her. The only times she seemed to really settle was when Ranger was holding us both in his arms.

It got late and we finally said goodbye to Ranger's folks and headed back to the hotel. Matt had already taken care of getting us checked in. At some point during the day, Ranger had read through the information in the envelope. I was impatient to find out what had been in there, but knew I would need to wait till Julie had settled for the night.

I'd lain in the bed beside her till she was sleeping and then I slipped from the bed and padded into the sitting room. I sat down on the sofa beside Ranger an spoke softly. "She's sleeping."

He nodded. He handed me the letter that had been in the envelope. As I read, tears filled my eyes.

_Ranger,_

_I thought I should warn you that Julie seems to be going through_

_an exceptionally hard time right now. Ron and I have been as_

_patient as we possibly can be but it is wearing on all of us. I have_

_spoken with her therapist, but even she is at a loss as to what is wrong._

_I feel as if we are all walking on eggshells and the least wrong step_

_will lead to disaster. I thought if you stepped out of the picture for_

_a while we could all find our way back to being a family again._

_Julie's therapist assured me that would be wrong. For whatever_

_reason, Julie seems to need you now. I hope you can reach that_

_part of her that is closed off to us right now. My baby is now in _

_your care. Please help her. I will do anything to make her happy._

_Even if that means I would need to let her go._

_Rachel_

I looked up at Ranger and saw the pain in his eyes. I stood and wrapped my arms around him. "We'll find a way to help her. I know we will."

He nodded. "I know Babe. I just hate that she's going through whatever shit she's going through."

We spent the next three days spending time with Ranger's family. Every day, Julie seemed in better spirits. When it was time for us to leave the hotel and head back home to Trenton, Julie started getting a little anxious until Ranger told her she was coming with us and her visit could be for as long as she wanted it to be. It was as if he'd given her the moon.

When we pulled into the Rangeman garage, Julie was looking around with her mouth open. I couldn't help but smile at her reaction. We headed up to the apartment. We'd chosen to spend a few days with Ranger's family for two reasons. First, they all wanted to see Julie and we thought this would be good for her as well and second because it gave Ella a few days to decorate Ranger's office as a bedroom. Ranger carried her bags into the room and when she saw it, Julie turned to Ranger with tears in her eyes and whispered, "You gave up your office space for me?"

Ranger met her gaze and said, "Angel, I would give up almost anything for you. The only thing I could never give up is Babe. Anything else is yours."

Julie threw herself in his arms and broke down sobbing. Ranger lifted her in his arms and carried her over to the chair beside the bed and sat down with her. He gently ran his hand through her hair and held her as she wept.

When I woke the next morning I was alone in the bed. I padded into the bathroom and showered, shaved, and washed my hair before drying off and dressing. I brushed my hair and tied it back in a ponytail and then brushed my teeth. I made my way into the kitchen and stopped at the doorway to watch the two people sitting at the kitchen table laughing. I smiled. At that moment Julie looked up and saw me. She jumped up and ran into my arms and hugged me. I hugged her back and whispered, "I'm glad you're here Julie."

She gave me a smile. "Come join us for breakfast Steph."

I went over and lifted the cover on the dish at my seat. I moaned when I saw Ella had made me a breakfast burrito and there was a Boston Cream doughnut beside it. I sat down and bit into the Boston Cream. I closed my eyes and moaned. Julie laughed. I finished chewing my bite and asked, "What did you have Jules?"

"I had an omelet and biscuits."

"Ella is the best."

Julie grinned. "What are we going to do today?"

I gave some thought while I finished my doughnut and asked, "Would you like to meet my family? I have to warn you my grandma's kinda strange, but I love her a lot." I frowned, "I'm not sure how friendly my mom would be, but that wouldn't be because of anything you've done. My mom doesn't like how I'm living my life. She has lots of opinions."

Julie got a fierce look on her face and nodded. "I'd like to meet your family Steph."

I turned to Ranger and he gave a slight nod.

"Okay. After we cleanup we can head over. Anytime you've had enough just let us know."

She nodded. In no time we'd finished eating and cleaned up the kitchen. We rode down in the elevator and Ranger unlocked the Cayenne. Ranger made sure we were both situated before he got behind the wheel and we headed to my parent's house. My mom and grandma were standing at the front door as we stepped out of the vehicle and made our way up to the door. I bit my lip at the look on my mom's face, but my grandma was smiling ear to ear. Grandma told dad we were here and he came to the door as well. He took in Julie and smiled.

They stepped back so we could enter and I introduced Julie. "Mom, dad, grandma, this is Ranger's daughter and my new step daughter, Julie Martine. Julie, this is my mom, Helen. My dad, Frank and grandma Mazur."

Julie smiled politely and held out her hand. My dad took her hand and smiled. "What would you like to call me Julie?"

Julie studied him for a minute and then shyly asked, "Can I call you grandpa?"

"Honey, you can call me grandpa anytime you like."

Grandma Mazur took Julie's hand in hers and grinned, "It's nice to meet you young lady."

Julie smiled back. "It's a pleasure to meet you too grandma Mazur."

My mom looked at Julie like she didn't know what to do with her. I narrowed my eyes and looked my mom in the eyes. If she did anything to hurt Julie I'd smack her silly. My mom's eyes widened and she put a hand over her chest. Julie looked at me in awe. My dad was trying to hide a smile and grandma was openly grinning. Ranger put a hand on the back of my neck and leaned down to whisper, "Proud of you Babe."

I looked at him and could tell by the look on his face that I'd said it out loud. I sighed and turned back to my mom. She gave a weak smile and said, "Welcome to our family Julie."

"Thank you ma'am."

We spent a nice couple hours visiting with my parents and grandma. When we got ready to go, Julie hugged both my dad and grandma. Then she went over and stood before my mom. She leaned down to hug her and I heard her whisper to my mom, "Mrs. Plum, if you ever say anything to hurt Stephanie in front of me then I'll do more than slap you silly. Moms are supposed to love their daughters unconditionally. My mom loves me that way. She'd do anything for me. Maybe you could take lessons on being a mom from her. Better yet, maybe you could take lessons on being a mom from Stephanie. Because even though she didn't give birth to me, she was willing to risk her life for me. I have no doubt if the situation ever arose, she'd do it again in a heartbeat." With that she straightened up and looked over to me and winked. I smiled and winked back.

Ranger took as much time off as he could over the next few weeks and I could see it was helping Julie a great deal. One night, we were watching a movie Julie wanted to see and she sat on one side of Ranger and I sat on the other. Sometime during the movie I fell asleep. I was just waking up but hadn't opened my eyes yet when I heard Julie ask, "Daddy, why do you call me Angel all the time. Not that I mind or anything….I kinda like the idea that you've given me a nickname. I just wondered why."

Ranger was silent for several minutes before he said, "I call you Angel because you are _my _Angel. You saved my life baby. You will always be my little Angel. Because without you, I wouldn't be here today. I'd never have the chance to marry Babe and to get close to you."

I could hear the tears in Julie's voice, "I sometimes have dreams where I'm too late. That Scrog killed both you and Stephanie and I'm all alone."

"Angel, you will never be alone. I'm here. Babe is here. Your mom and Ron are there for you as well."

"But they don't understand. They don't know what to say or how to act around me. They can't deal with the fact that I killed a man."

I felt tears burn the backs of my eyes. I remained still, not wanting to interfere with this moment. "Angel, I am more sorry than you know that you were put in the position where you were forced to shoot a man. I wish I could have protected you from that."

"You don't act like I'm a monster though. I know Ron doesn't mean too, but he doesn't seem to be able to get past it."

"Is that what's been bothering you Angel?"

"Yes."

I could hear the strain in Ranger's voice when he said, "You know Angel, Babe is a kind soul just like you are. She's had to deal with killing someone too. I know she would do anything she could to help you through this."

"Stephanie's had to kill someone?"

"Yes. And it's hurt her soul the same as killing Scrog has hurt your soul. Even though your mind understands why it was necessary, your souls cry for the death of another. It's the way you are made. It's because you're both good souls."

"You're a good soul too daddy."

"Thank you Angel."

"I'm glad I'm your Angel daddy."

"Me too baby. Me too."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.E.

Spoiler Alert: There may be mention of anything from the series since this takes place just after 18. This story takes place immediately after Explosive 18.

"_**Daddy, why do you call me Angel all the time. Not that I mind or anything….I kinda like the idea that you've given me a nickname. I just wondered why."**_

_**Ranger was silent for several minutes before he said, "I call you Angel because you are my Angel. You saved my life baby. You will always be my little Angel. Because without you, I wouldn't be here today. I'd never have the chance to marry Babe and to get close to you."**_

_**I could hear the tears in Julie's voice, "I sometimes have dreams where I'm too late. That Scrog killed both you and Stephanie and I'm all alone."**_

"_**Angel, you will never be alone. I'm here. Babe is here. Your mom and Ron are there for you as well."**_

"_**But they don't understand. They don't know what to say or how to act around me. They can't deal with the fact that I killed a man."**_

_**I felt tears burn the backs of my eyes. I remained still, not wanting to interfere with this moment. "Angel, I am more sorry than you know that you were put in the position where you were forced to shoot a man. I wish I could have protected you from that."**_

"_**You don't act like I'm a monster though. I know Ron doesn't mean too, but he doesn't seem to be able to get past it."**_

"_**Is that what's been bothering you Angel?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

_**I could hear the strain in Ranger's voice when he said, "You know Angel, Babe is a kind soul just like you are. She's had to deal with killing with someone too. I know she would do anything she could to help you through this."**_

"_**Stephanie's had to kill someone?"**_

"_**Yes. And it's hurt her soul the same as killing Scrog has hurt your soul. Even though your mind understands why it was necessary, your souls cry for the death of another. It's the way you are made. It's because you're both good souls."**_

"_**You're a good soul too daddy."**_

"_**Thank you Angel."**_

"_**I'm glad I'm your Angel daddy."**_

"_**Me too baby. Me too."**_

_Issuing a tissue warning just in case._

Chapter 13: A Child Is Healed

Stephanie's POV:

I started to wiggle around. I had a feeling Ranger was already aware that I was awake, but I wanted to give Julie the illusion that I was just waking. I thought it was important for her to believe their conversation had been private. I opened my eyes and found myself looking at a teary eyed Julie. I sat up and asked softly, "You okay honey?"

Julie shrugged, "I'm better."

I smiled and took her chin in my hand. "If there's ever anything I can help you with, all you have to do is ask."

I saw her hesitate and then suddenly she threw herself in my arms and said, "Will you love me even though I'm a monster?"

My heart broke for this beautiful child and I hugged her close. My eyes went to Ranger and I saw the pain in his eyes. Pain for his daughter. I spoke softly, just loud enough for her to hear me. "Jules, you're not a monster. You could never be a monster."

"But I killed him Steph! What's more, I'm glad he's dead."

"I know baby. I'm glad he's dead too. But that doesn't mean we are monsters. It means we are human."

I held her while she sobbed, and Ranger held us both. I let her cry herself out. She fell asleep in my arms. I whispered up to Ranger, "Give me five minutes alone with that ass."

"Stand in line Babe. If there's anything left when I get done it's yours."

"How can a man who professes to love someone…"

I didn't get a chance to finish that thought. My eyes met Ranger's and I saw a grim look on his face. "I guess it's time I did what I should have before they ever got married."

"You're going to run an in depth check on him?"

Ranger gave a miniscule nod. "I did a surface search when Rachel told me they were dating. Nothing showed up so I decided to stop there. But I'll be damned if I'll let him get away with treating my baby like a monster. I'm also pissed at myself for letting this go on for the past two years without being aware anything was wrong. I let Rachel convince me they were handling it."

I put a hand on his arm and said, "She's a strong child Ranger. We'll help her through this."

He smiled sadly, "I knew I could count on you Babe."

Ranger eventually carried Julie to her bed and I got her ready for bed. I kissed her on the forehead before turning to join Ranger at the door. I turned out the light and we headed for the bedroom. That night Ranger made love to me with such love and tenderness that it brought tears to my eyes. I whispered, "I love you." before slipping off to sleep.

Something woke me from a sound sleep. I turned over and checked the alarm clock, noticing it was nearly 3:30 a.m. I looked around the room but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Suddenly I heard a sound and realized it must be Julie. I threw back the covers and wrapped Ranger's robe around me before hurrying into the other bedroom. I hurried over to the bed and gently placed my hand on her. She turned over and there were tears streaming down her face. I spoke softly to her, trying to soothe her.

She launched herself into my arms, "I thought it was too late. I thought I waited too long to pull the trigger. I thought he got both of you."

No need to ask her who. I closed my eyes and held her, rocking back and forth. "I'm here baby. I'm here. Ranger's fine and we are both here for you."

She finally calmed down and I caressed her hair. "You okay now?"

She nodded. "It's better. Once I'm able to realize it was a dream, I can usually accept that you and Ranger really are okay."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She looked up into my eyes. "You mean killing him?"

I nodded. She hesitated before giving a small shrug. "I hope you don't mind, but Ranger told me you've had to kill someone before."

"I don't mind that he told you. If it helps you in anyway, then I don't mind at all."

"How did you deal with it?"

I gave her a sad smile and shook my head, "I haven't."

Julie looked at me in surprise. I continued, "I'm good at living in denial land. My way of handling all the bad shit is by denying it ever happened. I mean, anything can happen and if I never have to deal with it then…" I sighed. "I'm totally screwed up aren't I?"

I met her gaze. Her eyes were round with shock. "You're not screwed up. You are the bravest woman I know."

I gave a weak smile. "I've never told anyone about the nightmares. Or, how it made me feel to pull the trigger and kill a man. I've killed more than one man too." I met her gaze, "I would never have thought I could ever kill someone. I've been raised Catholic and we're taught all those things good Catholics are taught. Killing is against God's law." I looked away and took a deep breath before meeting her gaze and continuing. I saw the answering tears in her eyes. "I hope God will understand and forgive me for taking those lives. I didn't kill them because I wanted to, but because it was either me or them. I hate guns. More now than ever before. Not because they can kill, but because they make it possible for me to kill."

She nodded. "You feel like the gun turns you into a monster."

I smiled at her, "How did you get so smart?"

She shook her head, "I feel the same way. My head tells me that it was the only way to save my dad, but…"

"But your soul hurts."

"Yeah. I guess."

"We're a pair aren't we?"

Julie smiled and hugged me tight. "I love you Steph."

"Love you too Jules."

A voice from the doorway had us both jumping, "Is this a private party or can anyone join?"

Julie giggled. "I love you too daddy."

I turned and gave Ranger a look from beneath lowered eyelids. "I love you too Ranger."

He laughed, "Love you both too." He moved forward and wrapped us both in his arms. I felt safe and loved. Looking at Julie I'd say she felt the same way.

Julie's POV:

I sat silently looking out the window as I waited for my name to be called. I felt good about today's visit. I liked this guy a lot better than the psychiatrist my mom found in Miami. The only drawback is Matt had to go back to Miami when it was decided I would stay here in Trenton for an extended stay. He'd been my one saving grace in the past two years since the Scrog incident. I guess I could see why dad couldn't just let Matt have a three month vacation. Three months…hard to believe that's all it had been since I got on that airplane in Miami with Matt and flew into Newark to meet dad and Stephanie.

I loved the changes that had occurred in the past three months. I felt happier than ever before in my life. I knew my mom loved me and I loved her. But even before the Scrog incident, things had been tense. Ron loved me as much as he could, but there were differences in how he treated me. Those differences were more pronounced after Scrog's death. Being with Stephanie and daddy was like coming home. I raised my head as my name was called and looked over to where the doctor stood smiling at me. I smiled back and stood to walk over to him.

"How's my star patient?"

I smiled, "Doing good. How's my star doctor?"

He smiled and said, "Doing good."

We went into the office and he shut the door. We talked about everything. All the emotions I'd gone through and the progress I'd made these past three months since I'd talked to Stephanie and she'd suggested we both seek some professional help. She said if I was going to deal with my demons as she called them, then it was time for her to leave denial land and deal with her own demons. I could see the change in her the past few months as well. She had a fire in her soul that had been banked down before. I was sad to hear the doctor say he thought it was time to say goodbye. He said I'd made the journey and there was nothing more he could offer me except his continued support should I ever need someone to talk to. I couldn't help the tears that fell to my cheeks. He hugged me and told me what a joy it was to meet a soul like me. We hugged and said our final goodbyes. When I left the office, even though I felt sad to have to say goodbye, I felt confident that I was ready to handle the future. I smiled when I left his office and saw daddy and Stephanie waiting for me. I smiled and rushed into their arms.

Ron's POV:

I looked up from my desk and notice Rachel standing in the doorway. There's a sad look on her face as she takes a deep breath and steps into my home office. "What's up Rach?"

"Ranger called to say Julie is done with her therapy. Seems the doctor thinks she's worked through everything and is strong enough for whatever comes up."

I squirm, worrying she will once again suggest we ask Julie to come home. I know I told her I would raise Julie as my own, but now that we had two children of our own and Julie was showing how much like her real father she was, I was having second thoughts. I was right to be nervous.

"I miss my baby Ron. I'd like to be able to see her again and hold her in my arms."

"Rachel, I don't think it's in the kids best interest to be around her. Hell honey, she's a 12 year old child that murdered a man."

"To save her own life and that of her father and Stephanie."

I shrugged. That didn't make her any less of a monster in my book. "I just don't think it's a good idea."

Rachel looked sad all at once and I wondered what she was thinking. Looking for a way to try and placate her I suggested, "Why don't we let the kids go to my parents for a couple of weeks and we can go visit Julie?"

Rachel's eyes lit. "I'd like that."

"Okay honey. I'll make the arrangements."

"Thank you Ron."

I nod and when she leaves I take a relieved breath that I don't have to explain why I don't want our children around her daughter. Her daughter. I clench my hands in frustration at what Scrog has stolen from us. When he took our daughter, he took away our family.

Ranger's POV:

I set the phone down and wondered if Julie was ready for this. I called her doctor just in case we needed to make a special trip. All I had to say is Ron better not do or say anything to hurt my little Angel or he wouldn't live to see his own children grown. I opened the report on my desk and again read through the information I'd been able to collect. Ron needed to tread carefully.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.E.

Spoiler Alert: There may be mention of anything from the series since this takes place just after 18. This story takes place immediately after Explosive 18.

_**Ranger's POV:**_

_**I set the phone down and wondered if Julie was ready for this. I called her doctor just in case we needed to make a special trip. All I had to say is Ron better not do or say anything to hurt my little Angel or he wouldn't live to see his own children grown. I opened the report on my desk and again read through the information I'd been able to collect. Ron needed to tread carefully.**_

Chapter 14: A Decision Is Reached

Stephanie's POV:

I watched silently from the doorway as Ranger and Julie worked together to make lunch. Once a week, Ranger gave Ella the day off so he could indulge Julie's love of cooking. The only stipulation Ella put on the day is I had to agree to not helping. When Ella took me to one side and explained her reasons behind the stipulation, all I could do was hug her and tell her my feelings weren't hurt. I understood giving Julie and Ranger one thing that was special just for the two of them. Besides, I still hadn't forgotten the last time I had tried to help Julie make dinner before Ranger came up with the idea of Ella taking a day off.

Julie had wanted to make a special dinner for her father and I'd volunteered to help. Everything looked great. Looked being the operative word. One bite and Ranger had insisted we all spit out the bite we'd taken and then he called Bobby and asked him to treat us for salmonella. Who knew that putting cooked chicken back on the plate we'd had it setting on before it was cooked was a bad thing? Ranger had taken one look at the plate the chicken was sitting on and asked what the juice was. Julie had shrugged and said it must be left over from before the chicken was cooked. Ranger spit out his bite and made Julie and I do the same thing. Then when Bobby joined us, well let me tell you that was the worst tasting medicine I'd ever had to take.

About two weeks later, Ella had created a buffet for everyone to celebrate the guy's birthdays. She had made fried chicken, prime rib, pork chops, and salmon. One of the guys had made a comment about the chicken and started laughing. I couldn't stop the tears that came to my eyes, and so I lowered my head so the guys wouldn't see them. Well, Julie went over to Jason and put her hands on her hips and glared at him. She told him that he was being mean and he should apologize. He looked at her in shock and said he was just joking around. She motioned to the rest of the guys and said, "No one is laughing." Then she went on to say, "And if you bothered to ask anyone, they'd tell you the number one rule is no one hurts Stephanie."

Ranger had added, "The number one rule has been amended. No one hurts my Babe or my Angel."

Julie had turned to him with a look of wonder in her eyes. It was beautiful.

Jason groused a little until Hector sat down next to him and said something in Spanish. Apparently Jason understood Spanish because he paled and said very clearly, "I'm sorry for my bad manners Stephanie. It won't happen again."

I nodded and the guys went back to eating.

I was brought back to the present by giggling. I focused on the scene before me and saw Ranger had his arms around Julie and he was tickling her. Julie was laughing and finally she said, "Okay. Uncle. Uncle."

Ranger chuckled and said, "About time I get a little respect."

I smiled as I watched them together. I slipped my hand down to my stomach and my eyes widened at the roar. Ranger and Julie turned to me in mock surprise and Ranger said, "We better feed the beast Babe."

I smiled and joined them at the table. I took one bite of the chicken salad they'd made and moaned with pleasure. "This is really good guys."

Julie smiled, "It's a new recipe. Do you really like it?"

I grinned. "I love it!"

You would have thought I'd given her a million dollars. She gave Ranger a high five and sat down in her seat.

We were almost done eating when Ranger brought up some not so good news as far as I was concerned. I didn't ever want to think of Julie going back to Miami. I loved having her with us and I knew Ranger liked having her here too. Unfortunately Rachel did still have custody. I just hoped Ron had gotten his head out of his ass since Julie had been here with us.

Ranger took Julie's hand in his and said, "I need to tell you something Angel."

Julie raised an eyebrow but remained silent, waiting for him to continue.

Ranger continued, "Your mom called this morning and said she and Ron will be flying into Newark tomorrow morning. She asked if we could come pick them up."

I could see the news didn't set well with Julie. She took a deep breath and asked, "Will I have to go back to Miami with them?"

I bit my lip, worrying what the answer to that might be. Ranger shook his head. "I'm willing to let you decide. If you want to stay here with Babe and me, I'd love having you. If you want to go back to Miami, I'm willing to agree. I just want you to be happy Angel."

Julie hesitated and I had a feeling there was something bothering her. I looked over to Ranger and asked him if he could give us a minute. Our eyes met and after a couple seconds he nodded and went into the bedroom to get something from the safe. I took Julie's hand and asked, "What's up Jules?"

"I was just wondering what you wanted? I mean, I'd understand if you want daddy to yourself for a while. I mean after all you guys have only been married a little over 5 months. And you might want kids of your own someday. I know that might change how you feel about me, I mean it did with Ron after all."

"Julie." I waited till she met my gaze. "I love your dad with my whole heart. You are part of him and because of that, I love you. If I love him, I need to lover every part of him and you are part of him. Putting that aside, I have come to love you for you. I love the girl you are now and the woman you will one day become. Nothing you could ever do will change my feelings for you. You might one day do something I might not like, no one is perfect and I don't know what the future holds. But I will never change my feelings for the person you are. You will always be my oldest daughter." I take a deep breath, "I want you to know I am going to have a baby. I just found out. That was what the call was about. I was worried about how I was going to tell you because I didn't want you to think this baby would change how I feel about you. I hope this baby doesn't change how you feel about me."

Julie was off her chair and hugging me. "Does daddy know?"

I shook my head, "You're the first person to know besides me and the doctor."

"How are you going to feel about me being around the baby?"

I chuckled, "I'm hoping that you would help me. I'm afraid of screwing up. According to my mom I'd make a horrible mom because everything I touch I screw up."

Julie's face took on a fierce look. "Did she actually say that to you?"

I nodded. "I ran into her at the store and I was looking at baby booties. She put a hand to her chest and said, 'Please tell me you aren't pregnant. That child wouldn't stand a chance with you for a mother and that man for a father.' I just glared at her and walked away."

"Steph, your mom's a bitch."

I laughed. "Yes she is."

"If after the baby is born, if you find things have changed, will you please tell me. That way I can prepare myself."

"Julie. My feelings for you will never change. I love you baby. As a matter of fact, I wanted to ask you a special favor."

"What?"

"I want you to be the baby's God sister."

Julie looked puzzled. "I've heard of God parents, but what does a God sister do?"

I looked into her eyes, "If anything happens to your dad and I, I want you to raise your brother or sister. You're the only one I would trust to raise the baby if there was a reason I couldn't."

Her eyes widened. "There's nothing wrong with you or daddy is there?"

I smiled, "We plan on being around for a long, long time. But no one is more aware that life doesn't always go the way we plan. If something does happen, I want to know you will look out for your brother or sister."

Julie hugged me before backing up and meeting my gaze. "I will fight the world to make sure my brother or sister is safe and brought up the way you want."

I nodded. "Good to know. I love you Julie."

She smiled, "I love you too Steph."

I felt the tingling on the back of my neck and without turning I said, "It's safe to return. Come on and let's finish lunch."

Ranger put his hand at the back of my neck and we looked into each other's eyes. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he'd heard our conversation. His eyes went to my abdomen and I saw a look of love shine out of his eyes. I smiled and kissed his hand. We finished our lunch before Ranger headed back to 5 to finish his paperwork. Julie and I went shopping for a couple hours before returning so she and Ranger could put something together for dinner.

We made it to the airport in plenty of time to meet Rachel and Ron's flight. Julie was excited that Matt was with them. When Matt suggested Julie ride back to Trenton with him, Ranger nodded. We headed over to the Cayenne to find Rachel in the back and Ron was in the front passenger seat. When Ranger led me over to the front passenger door, Ron sent me a smirk. Ranger opened the door and Ron raised an eyebrow giving us a superior look. Ranger growled and grabbed Ron by the neck of his shirt and lifted him out of the car with one hand. Once Ron was away from the SUV, Ranger let go of him and helped me into the seat vacated by Ron. Ranger closed the door and went around and got in behind the wheel. Ron was lived when he opened the back door and climbed inside. He slammed the door and I could feel him glaring at the back of my head. Rachel tried to placate him but he batted her hand away. She looked at him like she'd never seen him before. We made the trip back to Trenton in silence that was only broken by a comment here or there.

When Ranger asked Rachel where she and Ron were planning on staying things got a little dicey. Ron said they had every intention on staying the same place they had when Rachel came to get Julie the last time she was in Trenton. Ranger shook his head and told him that wasn't possible because Rachel had stayed in his apartment and there wasn't room for two more people in the apartment. Ron threw a glare at Rachel and muttered something about getting a motel room. I gave Ranger a look and he nodded. I took out my phone and called the control room. Hal answered and I told him what I needed. He said he'd get back to me and I put my phone back in my purse.

We were in the outskirts of Trenton when my phone rang. I pulled it out of my purse and answered it. "Hello."

"Stephanie, this is Hal. I got some bad news. There are no rooms available from here to Newark. I did talk to Tank though and he said if it's okay with Ranger we can put them up at the safe house."

"Just a minute." I pulled the phone away from my ear and turned to Ranger. "All Hal has is the safe house."

Ranger shook his head. I had an idea but didn't know if I could arrange it so didn't want to say anything yet. I put the phone back up to my ear, "That's a no Hal. I got an idea. I'll call you back if it doesn't work out."

"Sure Steph. I'll be waiting."

I disconnected from Hal and dialed my parents. My mom answered the phone and I rolled my eyes. "Hello?"

"Hey mom. I was wondering if you'd be able to put up Julie's mom and step-dad for a few days?"

There was silence for several seconds before she replied, "Of course I could put them up. Why ever would you need to ask? You know our home is always open to family and friends."

"Thanks mom. We'll be there in about 15 minutes."

"That will be fine."

I disconnected and looked at Ranger. He was smiling his megawatt smile and I knew I didn't need to tell him our destination. 15 minutes later we were parked in my parent's driveway. Ranger came around ad helped me out and we waited for Ron and Rachel to join us. I led the way up to the house. My mom and grandma Mazur were standing in the doorway. I introduced everyone and we headed inside. I put my hand on grandma's arm so I could talk to her privately a moment.

Grandma stopped and looked at me. "What is it baby girl?"

"Ron is part of the problem Julie had. He just pulled a stunt at the airport that makes me wonder what he's planning."

"Don't you worry none. I'll keep an eye on him."

"Can you ask daddy to keep his eye on him too? I don't want Jules getting hurt again."

Grandma's eyes narrowed, "You got it. I'll talk to Frank as soon as he gets home."

"Thanks Grandma." I looked to make sure the others weren't watching and pulled out my phone, "Can you cover for me so I can make a call?"

"You bet I can."

I called the control room and got Hal again. I spoke softly so I wouldn't be overheard. "Hal, can you have Hector head to my parent's house and keep an eye on Ron? I don't want any surprises and I don't trust him. I've got a feeling he's up to something."

"Hector's on his way Steph."

"Thanks Hal."

I disconnected and put my phone back in my purse. I headed into the living room to join the others. My mom and Rachel seemed to hit it off just fine. We made sure everyone was comfortable before we headed to Rangeman. We said we'd be back at dinner time and made our way out to the Cayenne. I felt like I was being watched when we walked out of my parent's house. Ranger stepped in front of me and paused for several seconds before he nodded and continued on towards the Cayenne. He had hold of my hand and didn't release it until he helped me up into the passenger seat. He leaned in and kissed me before saying, "Proud of you Babe."

I smiled and kissed him back. We headed back to Rangeman. Once there we headed up to the 5th floor where Matt and Julie were waiting for us. Julie raised her eyebrow and asked, "What was the hold up?"

Ranger gently tugged her hair, "We had to find a place for your mom and Ron to stay."

Julie looked confused. "Ron let you make arrangements on where they stayed?"

"Yes. Why?" Ranger's eyes narrowed.

Julie shrugged. "It might be nothing, but Ron never lets mom make travel plans. He always has to know exactly where they are going to be at all times. If he let you put them up somewhere, I'm afraid he might have an agenda."

I smiled. "I was afraid of that so I asked Hal to have Hector go over to my folks and keep an eye on Ron."

Ranger glanced at Julie. "Angel, why don't you head up to 7. I need to talk to Steph and Matt about something."

Julie hesitated, "Daddy. I want to stay here with you and Stephanie. If you are going to talk about Ron, I'd like to know what you found. It might be easier for mom to hear coming from me."

Ranger paused for a minute before nodding. "Alright Angel."

We headed into the conference room. Tank, Lester, Bobby, and Matt joined us. Once we were seated, Matt looked at Julie and questioned if she should be there. Ranger told him that Julie had asked to be there and he thought she had earned that right. Matt gave Julie a look, as if he knew what she was going to hear and he wanted to protect her from it. Ranger asked Matt what he knew.

Matt turned to meet Ranger's gaze, "I've had several concerns the past couple years so I dug into Martine's background." He took a packet out and tossed it on the table in front of Ranger.

"How long have you had this?"

Matt tensed, "Not long enough. I've been checking since I went back to Miami. I'm just sorry I didn't check a long time ago. This is going to crush Rachel."

I looked at Matt for a minute and sensed the fact this would crush Rachel bothered him more than anything else. I looked over to Ranger and noticed the look he was giving Matt. I knew he sensed something as well. We continued to go over the information Matt and Ranger had collected on Ron. Once everything was laid out, we sat quietly contemplating everything.

When Julie spoke up, she hit the nail on the head with the hammer so to speak. "I think the only reason Ron married my mom in the first place is because she had been married to daddy and Ron thought he'd have access to all daddy's money. When that didn't happen he had to change his plan and come up with a way to manipulate the situation."

Ranger nodded. "Now we have to come up with a way to manipulate him so your mom doesn't get hurt in the fallout."

Julie bit her lip and then looked up and met Ranger's gaze. Ranger nodded, "What's going on in that incredible brain of yours Angel?"

"I think you have to make it look like you don't care if mom gets caught in the crossfire. You can't let him know she'll come out of this okay. He has to think she's sinking too or he'll never let go of her and the other two kids. I just hate that she'll be hurt and possibly feel betrayed."

Ranger nodded. "I'll take the hit Angel."

Julie grimaced. "I have to tell her I can never go back to Miami."

Matt paled. "Why? That will destroy her."

Julie hit the table, "I know that. But he doesn't want me back. I have to play on that. I have to tell her he told me I could never come back there. I have to hope she'll forgive me someday and I can get my mom back."

I put my hand over Julie's. "I can do that instead. That way she'll think its Ranger and I going after them because of Ron's background."

Julie hesitated but I saw the relief in her eyes. "I'm sorry Steph."

"Don't be sorry Jules. I think it will be better if we leave you out of any confrontation."

"I agree Angel. I can sell your mom on the idea that I am doing this to protect you. There's no reason for you to be put on the spot. When you talk, just tell her as much as you love her, you don't feel comfortable with Ron."

Jules nodded and I squeezed her hand.


	15. Ron's Downfall

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.E.

Spoiler Alert: There may be mention of anything from the series since this takes place just after 18. This story takes place immediately after Explosive 18.

"_**I think you have to make it look like you don't care if mom gets caught in the crossfire. You can't let him know she'll come out of this okay. He has to think she's **__**sinking too or he'll never let go of her and the other two kids. I just hate that she'll be hurt and possibly feel betrayed."**_

_**Ranger nodded. "I'll take the hit Angel."**_

_**Julie grimaced. "I have to tell her I can never go back to Miami."**_

_**Matt paled. "Why. That will destroy her."**_

_**Julie hit the table, "I know that. But he doesn't want me back. I have to play on that. I have to tell her he told me I could never come back there. I have to hope she'll forgive me someday and I can get my mom back."**_

_**I put my hand over Julie's. "I can do that instead. That way she'll think its Ranger and I going after them because of Ron's background."**_

_**Julie hesitated but I saw the relief in her eyes. "I'm sorry Steph."**_

"_**Don't be sorry Jules. I think it will be better if we leave you out of any confrontation."**_

"_**I agree Angel. I can sell your mom on the idea that I am doing this to protect you. There's no reason for you to be put on the spot. When you talk, just tell her as much as you love her, you don't feel comfortable with Ron."**_

_**Jules nodded and I squeezed her hand.**_

Chapter 15: Ron's Downfall

Stephanie's POV:

We were getting ready to break up the meeting when I had a sudden thought. I turned to Julie and asked, "Honey, what kind of people are Ron's parents?"

She shrugged. "They don't seem like real grandparents. It's hard to describe, but they don't treat any of us like we're really their grandchildren. They seem kind of cold and distant."

Ranger frowned, "What is it Babe?"

I shook my head, not able to pinpoint what was bothering me. "What if…" I looked at the others, "can we get DNA on Jules half-siblings?"

Matt nodded. "It's in the file I handed Ranger."

Ranger handed me the file and I sat down and started going through it. I found Ron's blood type and wrote it down on a blank piece of paper. Next I located the blood type of Jules half-brother and half-sister. I wrote them down and then I searched for Rachel's blood type. It wasn't in there. I looked up at Ranger and asked, "What's Rachel's blood type?"

"O negative. She's a universal donor."

I wrote that down as well. I looked at the information I had before me and shook my head. Ranger laid a hand on the back of my neck. "What is it Babe?"

"Well, if I remember high school biology correctly, it would be impossible for Ron, who is A positive and Rachel who is O negative to have two children who are O negative. Their children would be A positive. Also, Rachel probably would have had a harder time carrying her daughter because her body would have already built up antibodies against the fetus from when she was pregnant with her son."

I could see by the guys expressions I'd hit the jackpot. Bobby was grinning ear to ear. "Bomber, I'll bet you got an A in high school biology."

I grinned back at him and nodded. Julie frowned, "Are you saying Ron isn't anyone's father?"

I shrugged. "He's not the father of your brother and sister."

I went back to the file and looked through the other information. My eyes widened when I came across a piece of paper near the back of the file. I handed it to Ranger. He scanned it and raised an eyebrow. "He had a vasectomy when he was 23. Three months before he met Rachel."

I had a bad feeling. I turned to Julie, "Your brother and sister are staying with your grandparents?"

Julie nodded. "None of us like staying there. They don't seem to like children."

I looked at Ranger, "What do you think Ron would do if he thought we were onto him?"

Ranger's eyes narrowed and he swore under his breath. Julie looked scared, "You think his parents might take off with the kids?"

I hesitated before I gave a nod. Julie got a fierce look on her face and in that moment she resembled her father so much my mouth dropped open in awe. She put her hands on her hips and said, "We can't let that happen. I'm not having my brother and sister go through that too."

I thought for a moment and then suggested, "Maybe you and I can liberate them."

She looked at me and smiled. "I like the way you think Steph. What's the plan?"

Twenty minutes later we had everything planned out. I called my grandma Mazur and asked her to get us Rachel's signature. Of course, asking grandma to get the signature meant when Julie and I met her at the Cut & Curl to get the paper, she'd assume she was going with us. I wrote down the address from the file Matt had on them. I glanced down at the outfit I was wearing and decided I needed something different if I was going to convince them I was a psychiatrist. I headed upstairs and Julie came with saying who would know better than her what a head doctor would wear.

Fifteen minutes later I stopped on 5 to let Ranger know we were on our way. He pulled me in for a kiss and told me Lester and Matt would be our backup. If things didn't go the way we wanted, they'd make sure we left with the kids. I nodded. He handed me the keys to Cayenne and we were off. Ten minutes later we were picking up grandma Mazur from the Cut & Curl. She opened the front door to climb into the SUV and we realized we had a problem. No matter how she tried, there was no way grandma could crawl up into the vehicle. I was about to get out when Matt came over and put his hands on grandma's waist and lifted her into the seat before gently shutting the door. Grandma smiled and winked at him. Matt blushed and headed back to the other vehicle.

I took the paper from grandma and took a picture with my phone. I sent the message to Hector and got a text back that he would have the document ready for me as soon as I called to give him the fax number. I put the truck in gear and headed towards the entrance to the freeway. I handed my phone to Julie and asked her to find a fax machine near Ron's folk's house. It took nearly ninety minutes to reach the outlet store Julie had found outside Allentown, Pennsylvania, where Ron's parents lived. Matt got out and went inside, coming back out a few minutes later. He walked over to where we were parked and handed me the official looking document. I took a deep breath and we headed out.

It only took another fifteen minutes to reach the address listed for Ron's parents. I had Julie and grandma stay in the Cayenne and I headed for the front door. I had already clipped the badge Hector had made for me to my jacket, and I had the document Matt had just handed me in my hand. I rang the bell and an elderly woman came to the door. She had a pinched look on her face and asked, "Yes? Can I help you?"

"I'm Dr. Lenore Francis and I have come to take charge of the minor children of Ron and Rachel Martine. Here is the document that allows me to take the children into custody."

The woman's eyes widened and she looked scared. "What's happened to Ron?"

"He's fine, it's just the children need to be taken into care until our investigation is complete. Mrs. Martine has authorized me to take charge of them."

The woman turned and called, "Stan. There's a woman here who says she has to take the children into custody."

An older version of Ron came to the door. He looked at the paper I had handed his wife and then he looked at me. He shook his head. "We can't allow you to do that."

"Then you leave me with no choice but to issue a warrant for your arrest."

He paled and his eyes widened. The two looked at each other and hesitated for a second before Stan nodded. "Alright. Just let me call Ron and talk to him first."

"I'm sorry sir, but if you do that I will have no choice but to have you arrested for interfering with an ongoing investigation."

Again they hesitated. After several seconds Stan took a deep breath and finally nodded in defeat. "Alright. Let us get their things together."

"That won't be necessary sir. Their things will not be able to go with them. They will have an allotment for clothing in the home where they will be placed."

Stan's only reaction was a tightening of his mouth. He nodded and motioned his wife to go get the children. When she returned with Julie's brother and sister, I knelt down and told them their mommy asked me to pick them up and take very good care of them for her till we could get them back with her and their daddy, and that we would be doing that very soon. I could tell the children were scared, but it was the only way to keep them safe. As soon as they got in the Cayenne they would see Julie and feel much better. I took each of them by the hand and turned to head out to the SUV. I looked to the SUV where Lester and Matt were, knowing if the elder Martine's tried anything, the guys would warn me. Once we were far enough away, I told the children that they couldn't say anything, but Julie was with me. We were here because something had happened and their mommy had asked me to find a way to get them and keep them safe, and that's what I was going to do. Each of them nodded. I opened the back door, the one on the far side so Julie wouldn't be visible. I helped each of the children get up in the SUV and then closed their door before getting behind the wheel. I started the vehicle and pulled out like everything was just fine. I figured it would take them 5 minutes tops to call Ron and find out this was a hoax.

I saw Lester flash his lights and I floored the gas pedal. We made it back to Trenton in under an hour. I slowed down and headed for Haywood. Just as I was getting ready to pull into the garage, I noticed there was a blue and white behind us. I continued into the garage without stopping and parked so we were blocking the elevator. I waited while Julie crawled out and took her brother and sister with her. They slipped into the stairwell after Julie had sent the elevator up to the 5th floor with grandma Mazur inside.

I slowly continued to the parking space where the Cayenne was normally parked. By now, Carl and Big Dog were out of their vehicles and standing at the entrance of the garage. I slipped out of the Cayenne and walked over to where they were standing. "Hey guys. What's up?"

Carl gave me a grim smile, "We got a report of two missing kids from Allentown, Pennsylvania. The description of the vehicle fits the Cayenne, and you fit the description of the woman."

My eyes widened and I squeaked, "Me?"

Big Dog gave me a sardonic smile, "Yeah you."

I shrugged. "I don't see how that would be possible. I've been driving grandma Mazur around. As a matter of fact, she just went up in the elevator."

Both men paled and their eyes widened. I shrugged, "You want to come up and we can clear this up?"

Carl and Big Dog looked at each other for several minutes before Carl shook his head. "I don't think that will be necessary. There was no report of anyone fitting your grandma's description being in the vehicle, and you've sufficiently answered all our questions. I think we can let the Pennsylvania authorities know you couldn't possibly be involved."

I frowned. "I was named, personally?"

Carl nodded. "The son of the couple where the children were taken from said he knew you were behind it."

"What name did he use?"

Carl frowned, "Stephanie Plum."

I nodded. "I think I know what this is about."

They waited, not having a reason to ask more questions but curious about what was going on."

"Ranger's ex-wife and her husband are in town to see Julie. As you know she's been staying with us for the past three months. I'm guessing Ranger has told them that Julie wants to remain in Trenton with her father and me. I think he's trying to cause trouble for Ranger and I. We just got some information about Ron Martine trying to gain access to Ranger's finances."

Carl looked pissed. "That asshole! Need us to straighten him out for ya Steph?"

I smiled, "I appreciate the offer guys, but I think Ranger is going to want to deal with this personally. Are you sure you wouldn't like to come up and say high to grandma though?"

They both shuddered and headed back towards their car at a dead run. Carl waved and said, "Give a shout if you guys need backup."

"Thanks guys. See ya around."

I walked over to the elevator and used my key fob to open the door. I stepped inside and waited for a couple minutes. Suddenly the doors opened again and Lester, Matt, Julie, Leah and Shane all stepped in. We rode up to 7 where Ranger was waiting for us with grandma Mazur. When we got off the elevator, Ranger smiled his megawatt smile and pulled me into his arms. "You are brilliant Babe."

Shane looked up at Ranger warily, "Will we get to see my mom soon?"

Ranger turned and looked down at Shane. He let go of me and kneeled down so he was eye to eye with Shane. "We felt the only way to keep you two safe and to make sure you got to stay with your mom was to do what we did. I hope you weren't too scared."

Shane shook his head. "No sir. I just want to see my mom."

"I promise you Shane, that I will do everything I can so you can see your mom real soon. And I want you to know, whatever you may hear about things I might be forced to put your mom through, I am only doing it to help her so she can be happy with you and your sister."

Shane bit his lip and looked at the ground a minute before looking into Ranger's eyes. "Do you have to let Ron stay around?"

We all stilled at that. Ranger put a hand on Shane's shoulder, "You want to talk to me about it? Maybe I can help."

Shane darted his eyes to Leah and bit his lip again. Ranger turned to Julie and asked, "Angel, can you take Leah to your room and show her around please?"

"Sure daddy." She turned and took Leah's hand, "Come on kiddo and I'll show you where you'll be staying for a while."

"Kay."

Shane waited till Leah was out of the room before he turned back to Ranger. "I overheard Ron talking with gran and gramps. I heard him tell them we wouldn't be going home again."

Ranger's eyes turned dark with suppressed anger. "I promise you and your sister will have a home with your mom. It might take us some time to get it all worked out, but it will happen."

Shane threw his arms around Ranger's neck and said, "I trust you Ranger. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Ranger grinned at Shane and tousled his hair, "You bet there is." Ranger let Shane in on what we were planning. When he got done, Shane grinned and gave Ranger a high five.

My phone rang at that moment and I answered it to find my mom on the other end. She told me Ranger and I better be prepared to stay for supper when I brought grandma home or I wouldn't be getting anymore desserts. I told her we would be there at 6 and hung up. Ranger nodded and said he'd call Ella to come stay with the children. Shane asked if we were going to take Julie. Ranger told him we had that all worked out. We planned to tell Ron and Rachel that Julie was having a hard time dealing with their visit and her doctor thought she needed time to adjust, so that's what we were doing.

Ella was thrilled to come down and stay with the little ones as she called them. She made them a pizza and later planned for popcorn and a movie. We made it to my parent's house with 5 minutes to spare. Ranger came around and helped me from the Cayenne and then he lifted grandma and set her down beside me. He held out an arm for grandma and then wrapped his other arm around my waist. We walked up to the front door where we met my mom. She gave me a pointed look before stepping back and allowing us to enter.

Mom headed into the kitchen with grandma right behind her and in no time had dinner on the table. At 6 p.m., my dad made his way to the table and the rest of us joined him. My dad was at one end and mom was at the other. Ron was seated by mom and Rachel was between him and grandma. Ranger and I sat on the other side. We managed to get through the meal without any major hassles. Mom made pineapple upside down cake for dessert. I had just started my third piece when I felt Ron's eyes on me. I looked up and met his gaze. Every hair on the back of my neck stood on end. There was such menace in his eyes. I reached for Ranger's hand and when I squeezed his hand, his gaze met mine. He turned to Ron and raised an eyebrow. I excused myself to use the bathroom, needing to get away from Ron for a few minutes to collect myself.

I had just left the bathroom and made it to the top of the stairs when I felt someone push me from behind. My only thought was for the baby that I was carrying as I felt myself start to fall down the stairs.


	16. Rachel Learns The Truth

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.E.

Spoiler Alert: There may be mention of anything from the series since this takes place just after 18. This story takes place immediately after Explosive 18.

_**Mom headed into the kitchen with grandma right behind her and in no time had dinner on the table. At 6 p.m., my dad made his way to the table and the rest of us joined him. My dad was at one end and mom was at the other. Ron was seated by mom and Rachel was between him and grandma. Ranger and I sat on the other side. We managed to get through the meal without any major hassles. Mom made pineapple upside down cake for dessert. I had just started my third piece when I felt Ron's eyes on me. I looked up and met his gaze. Every hair on the back of my neck stood on end. There was such menace in his eyes. I reached for Ranger's hand and when I squeezed his hand, his gaze met mine. He turned to Ron and raised an eyebrow. I excused myself to use the bathroom, needing to get away from Ron for a few minutes to collect myself.**_

_**I had just left the bathroom and made it to the top of the stairs when I felt someone push me from behind. My only thought was for the baby that I was carrying as I felt myself start to fall down the stairs.**_

Chapter 16:

Ranger's POV:

I watched Babe head upstairs and turned back to talk with her father. She'd been gone for just a few minutes when I had an unexplainable urge to go find her. It was the kind of feeling I'd had many times during missions when things had gone south. I credited this feeling with the reason I was still alive. Had I not heeded it, I would have been dead long ago. I'd just reached the bottom of the stairs when I saw Ron step up behind Babe and push her hard, causing her to fall forward. I was up the stairs in seconds catching her before she could fall farther than the top two stairs. My gaze snared Ron and I watched as he paled. I smiled. The smile only few people see. The smile that no one lived to tell about. I lifted Babe in my arms and carried her downstairs.

When Frank saw I was carrying Babe and her eyes were closed he stood and rushed towards us. "What happened?"

My eyes went to Rachel, "Ron pushed her."

Rachel's eyes widened and she paled. "He wouldn't…"

My eyes hardened, my tone harsh. "I saw him."

She swallowed hard.

Frank frowned, "How far did she fall?"

"I got her before she really fell."

"Then why is she out?"

I hesitated. "I'm not sure. I'm going to call my medic and have him come over. Can you keep her safe till I get back?"

One look into the eyes of Frank Plum and I knew my Babe couldn't be any safer. If anyone tried to harm her, they wouldn't live to tell about it. I stood and went out to the entry hall and dialed Bobby's number.

"Yo."

"Brown. Get to Babe's parent's house and bring Les and Tank."

"On my way. What's up?"

"Ron pushed Babe and she nearly fell down the stairs. She fainted and she's still out."

I heard a growl on the other end of the line and then, "If he's still breathing when I get there I'll make sure that doesn't continue."

I disconnected and went back into Babe. She was lying so still. My eyes narrowed and I went in search of Ron. I found him in the kitchen cornered by grandma Mazur. Ron was cowering in a corner and grandma had the big knife from the knife set on the counter pointed right at Ron's jewels. Her eyes were narrowed and she was moving in towards Ron.

"So you tried to push my baby granddaughter down the stairs did you?"

"Ranger's lying."

Grandma laughed, "Ranger doesn't lie."

Ron made a grab for the knife and she made a slashing motion. He quickly backed up. His eyes started darting around. "You gotta do something with her. She's crazy."

Grandma smiled and pushed her dentures around, "Crazy huh? Then I guess it won't hurt if I sink this knife into your heart for trying to hurt my Stephanie."

Ron tried to reason with her, "You'd go to prison."

"Not if I'm crazy. They'd send me to a mental hospital. I could live there for a short time and then I could be cured. I'm sure Ranger would make sure I lived in luxury."

I smiled. "Absolutely. But you don't have to worry about that Mrs. Mazur. They'll never find the body."

"You'd do that for me Ranger?"

"You bet. Anyone who protects my Babe gets my loyalty."

She laughed. "Here that? They'll never find the body." She waggled her eyebrows. "I could cut off your package and keep it for myself then. No one would ever need to know."

Ron paled. At that moment Tank, Lester and Hector walked into the kitchen with their pissed off badass faces on. Ron gulped. He started blubbering, begging us to stay away from him. He said he'd tell us everything if we just kept the old broad away from him. I saw Carl and Bog Dog come to a stop just out of his line of sight. I nodded and told him if he talked, we'd see what happened. He started and didn't shut up until Rachel came screaming like a banshee, pummeling him with her fists.

"How could you do this you bastard! You were using me to get at Ranger's money? You thought by marrying me and making sure I kept Julie with us that you would get to Ranger's money? You thought that once you had everything set in motion and your parents disappeared with all the children, that Ranger would pay the money to get them all back and not find out you were the moron behind it all? Then after you accused Stephanie of stealing the children from your parents, you found out Ranger married her and thought the only way to get the money was to kill Stephanie?" She laughed at him, nearly hysterical. "I want a divorce. I'm positive there isn't a judge anywhere that wouldn't give me sole custody." With that she turned and walked away.

Carl and Big Dog walked in. Their expressions were grim as they read Ron his rights. They took him down to the police station. As he walked by me Carl grinned and said, "I'm sure Vinnie will bond him out and then you guys can have your turn. I have a feeling he's going to skip on his court date. Of course, he'll be a high bond skip and Vinnie always calls Rangeman to go after high bond skips."

I smiled and met Ron's eyes. I nodded. "If he wants bail, I'm sure that's how it will go down. However, even jail isn't safe if someone knows how to get to someone."

I noticed the front of Ron's pants had a wet spot. I went into the living room and Bobby was checking Babe over. He looked up with a raised eyebrow. I told him Ron had spilled his guts and Carl and Big Dog had arrested him. He nods. He tells me Babe will be okay, but he'd like her to see a specialist at the hospital. I raise a questioning eyebrow and he smiles and waggles his eyebrows. I narrow my eyes at him and he laughs.

I lift Babe up and carry her out to the Cayenne. Bobby is right behind me and Babe's dad is already at the vehicle ready to open the door. I unlock the door and he climbs up into the backseat and cushions her head on his lap. Bobby raises his eyebrow and I shake my head. He's earned the right in my book. Bobby slips in beside them and I get behind the wheel and head to St. Francis. I park at the door and get out to carry her inside. Tank steps over and I toss him the keys. I know he'll take care of the Cayenne, my only concern is Babe. Once inside, we are shown into a private room. Bobby says something to the nurse. Her eyes widen and she heads out to get the doctor Brown has requested.

When the doctor enters, he checks Babe out and has the nurse hook her up to monitors. I take the chair beside the bed and take Babe's hand in mine. I kiss her hand and tell her it's time to wake up. Her eyes flutter and open and she smiles weakly. She whispers, "Is the baby okay?"

There's a gasp and I glance up to see her dad is frozen in place. I smiled, "Sorry you had to find out about it this way Frank."

He started grinning. "I hope it's a little girl. A little girl just like my pumpkin."

I smiled wider, "I'd love nothing more than to have a little girl the image of Babe."

The doctor stepped back over, "We've done the tests Mr. Brown requested. Now we need to do an ultrasound and then I'll have proof positive."

"Proof of what exactly?" I asked.

"I'd like to wait until we are sure."

I frowned, but decided to give the doctor a little room to breathe. Babe's dad came over and was talking with Babe. I looked over to Brown and raised an eyebrow. "You know what he's thinking Brown?"

Bobby squirmed but only said, "I'm not saying till we know for sure."

My gaze was on Babe and I saw her close her eyes and go back to sleep. I hoped she was going to be okay. If that push and near fall hurt her in anyway, Ron wouldn't live to be arraigned. A woman came in and did an ultrasound. Once she left the doctor came back in grinning. I started to relax but his next words had me stiffening.

"Congratulations Mr. Manoso. Your wife is pregnant with triplets. She and the babies are doing fine. My guess is that the fear of possible harm to the baby caused her to faint. She is in great health, and I'm sure she will be just fine. I would suggest she have someone with her at all times though in case she faints again. Some women frequently faint during pregnancy, and since she has this time I'd like to error on the side of caution.

Stephanie's POV:

I was dreaming that I was in the hospital and the doctor was telling Ranger I was pregnant with triplets. I got a warm fuzzy feeling as I heard Ranger talking. I always felt so loved and protected when Ranger was near. And just think, we were having triplets….._TRIPLETS! _My eyes opened wide and I stared up at the doctor in horror. My voice was week with shock as I said, "Did you say I was going to have _Triplets_?"

"Yes Mrs. Manoso."

I looked at Ranger with panic in my eyes.

He smiled his megawatt smile and chuckled, "One day at a time Babe."

I smiled weakly and noticed my dad grinning ear to ear.

When the doctor finally released me, Ranger carried me out to the Cayenne which Tank had driven to the door. I could see the grin on Tank's face as we reached the vehicle. He smiled even wider if that was possible and asked if I minded if he let Lula in on the fact I was pregnant and with triplets. I rolled my eyes and told him to go ahead. Ranger sat me in the front passenger seat and Bobby and my dad got in the back. My dad put a hand on my shoulder and asked if I wanted my mom and grandma to know and I told him to go ahead and tell them. I put a hand over my still flat abdomen and couldn't help the feeling of panic that came over me. Ranger reached out and took my hand. I looked over and saw the love shining out of his eyes. I took a deep breath and knew I could get through this. With him by my side I could do anything.

We dropped my dad off and Bobby went in and asked Rachel to come with us because we had a nice surprise for her. We headed back to Rangeman. I felt a little silly because Ranger was carrying me and I was perfectly capable of walking. When I mentioned that fact to him he just smiled and kissed me to the point I couldn't remember what we had been talking about before the kiss. Rachel and Bobby looked a little embarrassed though. When the elevator stopped on 7 we got out and Ranger used the fob to unlock the apartment door. When we walked inside, Ella was sitting in the easy chair and the three children were seated on the sofa. Rachel cried out and hurried over to the sofa to wrap the children in a hug.

Ella stood and gave me a worried look, "Are you okay dear?"

The panic still must be showing on my face is the only thing I could think of, but I said, "Yeah. I just found out I'm having triplets though."

Ella, Julie and Rachel said in unison, "_Triplets_?"

My only thought was, 'O my God, I'm having triplets!' I just nodded.

Ella chuckled and patted my shoulder, "Don't worry dear. I'll be here whenever you need me."

I gave her a weak smile and put my head in my hands.

Rachel's POV:

All I can say is thank God for Matt. He was my tower of strength over the next few months. I learned that the past 12 years of my life had been based on a lies. Ron had targeted me because he found out I was Ranger's ex-wife and he figured I'd have access to Ranger's billions. He played his part perfectly. I never would have known if he hadn't gotten scared by the change in Julie when she came back to us after the kidnapping. My baby had changed. She was less trusting and I didn't realize it was her questioning Ron's actions that led to him "not being able to accept the fact she killed a man". It was all a ruse.

Ron had decided to put his final plan in motion when I'd told him Julie had been graduated from therapy. He'd clued his parents into the fact that they were dumping the children after he got the money. He planned to tell Shane and Leah that I'd been killed by Ranger when I tried to get Julie back. Then he planned to sell my babies to families that wanted children. All he cared about was the money. Everything he'd told me had been a lie. Including the fact that his parents had preserved his sperm before he was treated with radiation for cancer in his late teens. He'd had a vasectomy because he never wanted children in the first place. Once he realized he needed to give me another child, he'd convinced his lover to help him. Seems he was screwing my gynecologist. She knew where she could get some abandoned donor sperm and agreed to use it to get me pregnant. When I suggested another child, they just went to the same source they'd used before.

What we found out about the sperm she used floored me. Talk about a small world. It seems my doctor had another young couple who wanted a child. Because of a war injury, the husband couldn't father children. The couple had convinced the man's brother to donate the sperm so the wife could get pregnant. Unfortunately the couple was killed in a car crash before the wife could use the sperm. When Ron had come to her with his plan, she agreed to use that sperm. Matt sat with me while Hal was giving us the story. I noticed he was blushing and kinda fidgeting. Once Hal finished telling us about what he found, I looked at him and asked if he knew who the father of my two children was. He nodded and looked at Matt before blushing himself and saying the children's father was Matt.

I turned to Matt and saw realization in his eyes. We'd had a long talk after that. I told him I wasn't as able to trust as I had once been and he said he understood. We agreed to take things slow and see what happened. I did however tell Shane and Leah that the doctor had made a mistake and Ron wasn't really their father but Matt was. They were thrilled. Seems Ron had never made the effort of being a father I thought he had, and they both loved Matt dearly. I looked to the hand clasped in Matt's and felt something I hadn't felt since that one night Ranger and I spent together. I suddenly felt alive again.


	17. Justice Is Served

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.E.

Spoiler Alert: There may be mention of anything from the series since this takes place just after 18. This story takes place immediately after Explosive 18.

_**Taken from Chapter 16, from Rachel's POV:**_

_**I turned to Matt and saw realization in his eyes. We'd had a long talk after that. I told him I wasn't as able to trust as I had once been and he said he understood. We agreed to take things slow and see what happened. I did however tell Shane and Leah that the doctor had made a mistake and Ron wasn't really their father but Matt was. They were thrilled. Seems Ron had never made the effort of being a father I thought he had. I looked to the hand clasped in Matt's and felt something I hadn't felt since that one night Ranger and I spent together. I suddenly felt alive again.**_

Chapter 17: Justice Is Served

Stephanie's POV:

Ranger and I were seated in the courtroom. Ron's trial was finally coming to an end. The past 6 months had been frustrating on several levels for all of us. I knew Ranger was frustrated that he wasn't able to deal with Ron in his own way. We'd talked about it a lot, and Shane and Leah had been taken into consideration. We all knew how harmful gossip could be and we wanted no hint that Ron had gotten anything more or less than what was coming to him. His parents had already pled guilty to conspiracy and had been sentenced to 25 to life for each count. They had drawn a judge whose wife had never been able to have children. Their first attempt at adoption had ended with the birth mother wanting her child back after 5 months, and hearing these two people were willing to put another mother through the pain of never seeing her children again royally pissed him off.

All the Rangeman guys were frustrated because they wanted to plant Ron 6 feet under. They were even more frustrated because Ron refused bail. He told the judge during his arraignment that he feared for his life inside as well as outside of jail. He claimed the police roughed him up on the way to jail. Carl and Big Dog had been called to answer to the allegations. They told the judge they did everything they could to stop the defendant from trying to hurt himself. They told the judge it was as if he was trying to hurt himself so he could blame someone else. They showed the judge a tape they had made when the defendant started acting this way. The tape showed the defendant banging his head repeatedly on a cement floor and throwing himself around a room. Since there was no one else in the room and the tape showed no signs of tampering, the judge ordered Ron to be locked down in the psych ward to insure he not be able to harm himself. The guys at Rangeman smiled when they were given a copy of the tape. Seems the police chief had called Rangeman and requested help with a technical problem. Hector had been sent and when he came back he had the original video in his possession. All the guys watched the original before Hector handed the replacement to Lester to deliver to the chief.

Charlie Mott had informed Pino's that anytime Trenton Police Officers came in, the bill was to go to Mott enterprises. Ranger set up a fund with Charlie Mott to pay for everything.

I was frustrated, but only because so much of the past 6 months had been spent in the court house. It was late summer and the air-conditioning in the courthouse wasn't the best. Carrying triplets was a lot harder than I ever expected and the heat was really getting me down. I absently rubbed my abdomen where my babies were nestled. Ranger and I had agreed that we didn't want to know whether we were having boys or girls. We wanted to be surprised. We had names all picked out for either sex. I knew Ranger was hoping we were having girls, and although I'd be thrilled with girls, I wanted a little boy the image of his father. My mom was constantly harping on what I was doing and this wasn't good for the baby or I should do that because then I'd have a happy baby. She called numerous times a day and when we went there for dinner, she would insist my eating habits weren't good for the baby and she wouldn't let me have dessert. Well, at least that's how she acted before Ranger finally had enough and told her if she didn't butt out that she wouldn't see her grandchildren till they were 21. Daddy had been telling her all along to leave me be and I knew how to take care of myself and the babies, but we all know how my mom is.

Rachel was frustrated and just wanted this chapter of her life to be over finally. It was funny, but watching her and Matt over the past few months was like watching two halves become a whole. They tried to do a lot of family oriented things and often took Julie with them. We often joined them on their excursions. I enjoyed having the chance to watch how Rachel dealt with being a mom. I was hoping to be more like her and Mary Lou rather than my mom once my babies arrived.

My focus was drawn back to the courtroom as I heard the defense lawyer say the defense rested. The judge asked the prosecution if they had anything further to add. The assistant DA said he was ready for closing arguments. The defense attorney went on to restate his case and then the assistant DA made his speech. The jury was instructed and they went out. Now all we could do was wait.

Ranger and I headed to Pino's to get something to eat. Rachel and Matt joined us as did several of the guys from Rangeman. When we got there, several Trenton police officers were already there. Carl, Big Dog and Eddie were just three of the officers there. Ranger led the way to our usual spot and he nodded towards the cops as they waved to acknowledge our presence. I dug into my meatball sub and was nearly finished when who should walk in but Joyce Barnhardt. She was wearing a dominatrix outfit that left nothing to the imagination. When she saw me she strutted over and gave Ranger a sultry look. At least I think that was what she was trying for. She came to a stop at the end of our booth and thrust her lower lip out in a pouty motion.

She deliberately let her eyes wander over me and widen, "Gee Plum. You've gotten huge!"

I was surprised that her comment didn't even bother me. I grinned. "The name is Manoso now, and yes I am. After all, I am carrying triplets."

Joyce's eyes widened for real this time and her mouth dropped open. Then she seemed to catch herself and sighed, "You're no fun to taunt anymore. You don't react as expected."

I smiled, "I'm sure you'll find someone else to torment."

Joyce smiled and nodded. "Thanks. Good luck to you too."

With that she walked away. I looked to Ranger and we both burst out laughing. Who'd have thought? We got word the jury was back and headed back to the courthouse. Ranger found a spot right by the door…big surprise there. We made our way back into the courtroom and had just gotten seated when the judge was announced and the jury returned. When the judge asked for the verdict, I silently cheered when Ron was found guilty on all counts. What happened at the end surprised nearly everyone in the courthouse.

Ranger's POV:

I had an idea of what was coming down. I had been contacted a couple days ago and got a hint of something in the wind. I was looking forward to seeing the look on the bastard's face when he learned how bad he fucked up when he targeted me. I smiled when I heard the guilty on all counts verdict. Good. Now with what was coming down, the fucker wasn't going to see the light of day in this lifetime. I turned to the man behind the assistant DA. When he stood and asked to approach the bench, I smiled. I felt Babe's surprise and unease. I took her hand in mine and put my other arm around her shoulders. There was a ripple of surprise from the audience of the courtroom. The judge asked for order.

He read the letter presented to him and nodded before looking up and meeting the gaze of Ron and his lawyer. "I have been handed a Presidential decree stating if found guilty, the defendant will be considered a traitor to his country and will be immediately deported to the country of choice. Also stated in this letter, the choice of the country where the defendant will be sent is being left up to General Ricardo Carlos Manoso." The judge turned to me and raised an eyebrow. "The choice is up to you General."

I nodded and turned to look Ron in the eyes. I smiled and knew by the look in his eyes that he remembered the smile. "My choice of country is Krasnoyarsk, Russia."

I could tell Tank, Lester and Bobby understood my choice. After all, Krasnoyarsk was a major center of the gulag system dating back to 1938. Many political prisoners were exiled there and it became prominent during World War II. (_googled Krasnoyarsk and found this info on Wikipedia_). We knew first hand that the gulag was still operating in this part of Russia and with the label Ron Martine would have when he arrived there, he'd be lucky to make it a week. I noticed Lester flash four fingers, Tank flashed three, and Bobby-ever the optimist flashed five. I showed two fingers. I intended hedging my bets.

Martine stood and started ranting that he was an American citizen and they couldn't do this to him, he had rights. The man who'd brought the letter focused his attention on Ron and smiled cruelly, "You lost the right to be an American citizen when you attacked this country's military. In fact sir, by your actions against General Manoso, you declared war on the USA. The war is over and you have been found guilty of your crimes. You don't get to pick and choose where you get to serve out your sentence." With that he turned and motioned to the MP's in the back of the room. "Take Mr. Martine into custody and arrange for his departure post haste." That said he turned and walked out of the room.

Babe laid her head against me and I put my arm around her pulling her closer.

Stephanie's POV:

I was so glad the trial was finally over. Three weeks ago Ron had been transported to Krasnoyarsk, Russia. Ranger had received a call two days later saying Ron Martine was dead. True to form, Ranger insisted on proof positive. He and Tank had flown there to verify themselves that Ron was indeed dead. I was nervous the whole time he was gone. When he got off the plane in Newark, Julie and I were there to meet him. We spent a long weekend with Ranger's parents and then made the trip back. To keep busy while Ranger was away, Julie and I went house hunting. Matt and Rachel went with us. Seems they had decided to make their status of being a family official and were getting married. Matt had asked Ranger to transfer to the Trenton office and that worked out because Jason was wanting to transfer to Miami.

We looked at several houses over the three days Ranger and Tank were away. Rachel and Matt found a house they loved at 878 Estates Boulevard. The house had three bedrooms and 1 and a half baths. Matt and Rachel put a deposit on the house and would be closing on the house within a month. Julie and I fell in love with a house at 21 Windward Way. It was a burnt rust colored brick house with 5 bedrooms and three baths. I arranged with the realtor to tour the house again when Ranger returned. Ranger had liked the house and decided he could easily put in all the security measures he wanted, so he'd written a check for the total. He'd even offered a bonus if we could have immediate possession. As much as I loved the penthouse apartment, there was no way it was big enough for a family of 6. My eyes widened as I started to panic. Julie must have sensed I was panicking because she took my hand in hers and squeezed before saying, "You'll do great Steph."

I nodded weakly and took a deep breath. I rested my hand on top of where my babies were snuggled inside me. I was already 30 weeks pregnant and my doctor had told me at my last visit that I could go into labor at any time. Seems the more babies you carried, the greater the chance for a premature birth. The closer to the birth, the more scared I got.

We were now officially all moved in and all Ranger's security measures had been added. I was now 33 weeks along and the babies were busier than usual. If the babies were this active when they were born, none of us would be getting any sleep. I'd done quite a bit of on line research into multiple births. It seems that New Jersey was second only to New York as being the state with the largest population of triplet births. Some believed pollution was causing lower fertility in women and in order for them to get pregnant they would need to go to a fertility clinic. _Hell__-__o_. I never set foot in a fertility clinic and here I was having triplets.

Tonight, we were going to my parents for dinner. Ranger and Julie were all ready and just waiting for me to get dressed and join them so we could leave. I was delayed by the numerous times I needed to stop and catch my breath. I absently rubbed my lower back to relieve the pain I was feeling. It seemed as if the pain was getting worse there. I was wearing a pair of black dress slacks and an emerald green blouse. I checked the mirror and was pleased that the outfit seemed to partially hide the fact that I'd gained 50 pounds in the past several months. I looked down at the floor and knew there was no way I was getting those shoes on by myself. I sighed. Hell, I couldn't even _see_ the damn shoes so how the hell was I going to put them on? I groaned as I tried to get up but couldn't get enough balance to more than bounce on the damn bed. Talk about frustrating…Finally, I gave up and pulled out my cell phone and sent a text. One simple word, and I could tell by the rich laughter coming from downstairs that Ranger had received the text.

Suddenly Ranger was kneeling in front of me and slipping the shoes onto my feet. I had my head bent and Ranger lifted my chin so our eyes met. There were tears in my eyes as our eyes met. Ranger rubbed his hand on my thigh, "What's wrong Babe?"

"I can't even dress myself, how am I going to take care of three babies? My mom was right. I'm going to screw this up."

Ranger sat beside me on the bed and pulled me into his embrace. "You…are…not…going…to…screw…up. You are going to be a wonderful mom. Don't let anyone tell you differently. I love you Babe. I'm right here. We'll do this together."

I hugged him close. "I know. I'm just scared."

"I'm here Babe. You don't have to do this alone Babe."

After several minutes I was calmed down enough to finish getting ready. When we got down to the garage, Ranger lifted me into the Cayenne and helped me get situated. When we pulled up to my parent's house it was 5 till 6. Ranger helped me down and we walked up to the house together. Mom and grandma were at the front door and stepped back so we could enter. We got situated at the table and when I saw what mom had fixed for supper, my stomach revolted. I took as small a portion as I could manage, and noticed Julie took an even smaller portion then I had. Ranger on the other hand seemed to enjoy the meal. Mom brought dessert out and everyone got a piece of pineapple upside down cake except me. I couldn't believe she wouldn't let me have a damn piece of cake. I felt Ranger tense beside me and then he set his piece of cake in front of me and placed his hand on the back of my neck.

Mom's eyes widened in horror. "You don't want to do that, she's already gained enough weight. It's not good for a woman to gain too much when she's pregnant. Believe me, she'll thank me once the baby is born and she's trying to lose the ton of weight she's gained."

My heart sank and I could no longer sit at the table and pretend. I went to stand but Ranger held me still. I looked at him and he winked at me before he turned on my mother. Her eyes widened and she paled as Ranger said, "Mrs. Plum, I have been patient with you but it stops _now_. Babe is pregnant with _three_ babies and her doctor has actually told her she needs to gain more weight so don't start your shit again or this is the last meal we will _ever_ eat at your home. We've already had this conversation once and I toldyouif you wanted to see the babies before they turn 21 you will respect Babe at all times. Your feelings don't come into play. You can call and threaten as much as you like. Babe wil not live her life to please you. From now on I will instruct my men that calls from you must be screened."

Ranger leaned his head against mine and whispered, "Anytime you want to go Babe."

Suddenly my dad was there beside me and setting a huge plate of cake in front of me. I looked up and he smiled at me and said, "You're eating for 4 now. You need the extra calories."

I smiled. Trust daddy and Ranger to make everything alright.

Ranger's POV:

After I let Helen Plum have it for not bringing Babe dessert and telling her she was gaining too much weight, I was ready to walk out. I just wanted to take that bitch and ship her to some third world country and let her rot. But she was Babe's mother and I knew when everything was said and done, Babe wanted her mother to love her and accept her. I'd get that woman to behave if I had to take her by the throat and shake her silly every time we saw each other.

Frank Plum had left the room the second I started in on Helen and he'd realized Babe hadn't been offered any dessert. _Again! _ He came back with a huge plate of the fucking cake and sat it in front of Babe. He told her she was eating for four now and needed the extra calories. He kissed Babe's cheek and went around to take his seat, passing Helen on his way. He stopped and spoke softly to her, "You will stop telling Stephanie what to do and how to act. Don't you ever treat _my_ daughter like that again or all your friends will know what a rotten mother you are."

Helen looked panicked. She visibly swallowed and nodded. She didn't say anything for the rest of the meal, but that was a good thing. When we left, Helen hugged Babe and gave her a slight smile. I saw the sad look on Babe's face and I wanted to punch a woman in the face for the first time in my life. Too bad my mom raised me better than to do that.


	18. Three Lives Begin

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.E.

Spoiler Alert: There may be mention of anything from the series since this takes place just after 18. This story takes place immediately after Explosive 18.

_**Ranger's POV:**_

_**After I let Helen Plum have it for not bringing Babe dessert and telling her she was gaining too much weight, I was ready to walk out. I just wanted to take that bitch and ship her to some third world country and let her rot. But she was Babe's mother and I knew when everything was said and done, Babe wanted her mother to love her and accept her. I'd get that woman to behave if I had to take her by the throat and shake her silly every time we saw each other.**_

_**Frank Plum had left the room the second I started in on Helen and he'd realized Babe hadn't been offered any dessert. He came back with a huge plate of the fucking cake and sat it in front of Babe. He told her she was eating for four now and needed the extra calories. He kissed Babe's cheek and went around to take his seat, passing Helen on his way. He stopped and spoke softly to her, "You will stop telling Stephanie what to do and how to act. Don't you ever treat my daughter like that again or all your friends will know what a rotten mother you are."**_

_**Helen looked panicked. She visibly swallowed and nodded. She didn't say anything for the rest of the meal, but that was a good thing. When we left, Helen hugged Babe and gave her a slight smile. I saw the sad look on Babe's face and I wanted to punch a woman in the face for the first time in my life. Too bad my mom raised me better than to do that. **_

_Special thanks to Barb4psu for giving me some insight into pregnancy. Also to the reviewer who suggested googling for information. When I was highlighting your name to cut and paste it the computer deleted what I had highlighted and I couldn't get it back. _

Chapter 18: Three Lives Begin

Stephanie's POV:

I sighed and turned over. My eyes were wide open and I had no hope of getting back to sleep. Damn cabbage rolls. Why would anyone in their right mind make cabbage rolls and deliberately serve them to people. With all the emotions that I'd been put through at my parents because of my mother, I only got a few bites of cake. Now I was starving and I couldn't get behind the wheel of a car because I couldn't freaking fit! I flipped to my other side and my eyes met Ranger's. He pulled me close and fit me so I was snuggled into him. It was no use. A loud growl sounded and Ranger silently chuckled. I halfheartedly punched him in the chest.

"Don't laugh at me."

"I'm not laughing at you Babe. Promise."

I looked into his eyes and sighed, "I'm starving."  
"Don't worry Babe. We won't be eating at your mom's again if she's going to act like she did tonight."

"That doesn't help me now."

Ranger threw back the covers and asked, "What do you want to eat?"

I thought about it for a couple minutes and then said, "A double quarter pounder with cheese, extra pickles, ketchup and a super-size fry, 3 strawberry and cream pies, and that's it."

Ranger nodded. "You sure that's it?"

"Yup. That's it."

"Okay Babe. I'll be back in a few minutes."

I smiled and settled down to wait for my food to return. A couple minutes later I was thinking I hadn't had a Big Mac in a while. I could sure go for one of those. I grabbed my phone and called Ranger.

"Yo."

"Yo yourself. I need to add a Big Mac to the order."

"Big Mac. Got it. See you in a few Babe."

"Thanks Ranger. See you when you get back."

I had no more than hung up and my mouth started watering for chicken. Shit! I dialed Ranger back and got a wary "Yo."

"Yo yourself. I need to add a McChicken sandwich to the order."

"Sure Babe. Anything else?"

"No. Just the McChicken. See you in a few."

"Yeah. See you Babe."

I'd just disconnected and I thought of something else. I hit redial and got a "Yo."

"Yo yourself."

"What you need Babe?"

"Could you get me a fish sandwich with extra tartar sauce?"

"Sure Babe. Are you sure you don't want to add anything except the fish?"

"No. Just the fish."

"Alright Babe."

Shit! I just remembered. I pressed send.

"Yo."

"Yo yourself. Can you get me 2 Big Macs? They're pretty small."

"Sure Babe. What else can I get you?"

"That's it."

"You sure?"

"Yup."

"Okay Babe."

I laid a hand on my belly and I could have sworn I heard a voice say, 'Damn it, I want a chocolate shake.' My eyes widened and I hit redial.

"Yo."

"Yo yourself. Can you get me a chocolate shake?"

"Sure Babe. Uh…is there anything else, anything at all that you would like?"

"No. I'm good with that."

"Are you sure Babe?"

"I'm sure."

"I mean really, if there is something else you would like I'd be happy to get it for you."

"Ranger. I said I didn't want anything else. Please stop trying to pressure me into getting more food."

"I just want to be sure there isn't anything else you want Babe."

"I told you. No. I'm fine with what we have so far."

"Okay Babe."

_Crap! _I hit redial.

"Yo."

"Yo yourself. Uh…Ranger?"

"Yeah Babe? What can I get for you?"

"Can you hurry with all that food? I think my water just broke."

"Shit Babe! I'm on my way back home."

"Not without my food you're not! I'm still starving."

"Babe, you'll get sick if you eat now. I promise as soon as the babies are born I'll get you anything you want to eat."

"Ranger. I want my food and if you don't bring it with you I'm not going to be happy."

There was a long pause, "Okay Babe. I'll grab the food first."

By the time Ranger got back I'd showered and shampooed my hair. No way in hell was I going to the hospital without taking a shower first. When Ranger came into the bathroom he just shook his head. I could tell he was struggling to keep the fucking smile off his face though damn it. It was all his fault I was going through this horrible pain. I put a hand to my lower back and cried out as an intense pain ripped through me. All thoughts of humor left him as he rushed over and held me till I was able to move. Once the pain had stopped, Ranger helped me to dress. He brushed out my hair while I wolfed down one of the Big Macs. He must have woke Julie at some point because she was dressed and ready to go when we hit the living room.

I gave Julie a shaky smile, "You ready for this?"

She looked like she was ready to cry but she nodded her head.

We headed for the elevator and suddenly I stopped, "Where's my food?"

"Babe…"

I just glared at him. Ranger sighed and turned to Julie, "Angel, can you get the bags and shake from McDonald's please."

"Sure daddy." She looked at me as I cried out in pain as another contraction hit. "Is Stephanie going to be okay? I don't like her being in pain."

"She'll be fine once the babies are born Angel. This is their way of telling her they're ready to come out."  
Julie rushed into the kitchen and was back in no time with the five sacks of food and the shake. We headed down to the garage and by the time we got there I'd polished off the second Big Mac, a fish sandwich, the fries and the shake. Ranger helped me into the Cayenne. He lifted me as if I weighed nothing which was quite a feat because with the added 50 pounds I'd gained since I got pregnant left me weighing in at 170 pounds. By the time we were halfway to the hospital, I'd polished off the double quarter pounder with cheese, the three strawberry and cream pies, and a McChicken. I'd eaten everything I'd sent Ranger for and I was still starving. Wait a minute, there were 5 sacks and the food I'd eaten only accounted for 2 sacks. I turned and asked Julie, "What's left?"

Julie opened the bags and said, "Looks like 2 Big Macs, another double quarter pounder, three McChicken's, 3 fish, another fries, 5 pies, and a bunch of nuggets."

"Hand me the nuggets please."

Julie handed me the bag with the nuggets in it. My eyes widened. There must be 100 nuggets in the bag! I started popping them into my mouth and by the time we reached the hospital I'd polished off the nuggets, the 2 Big Macs, 2 more pies and the fries. Ranger stopped at the emergency room entrance and didn't even bother to shut off the Cayenne. The minute he got out, Vince stepped forward to get in the driver's seat. He waited till Ranger had lifted me out and Julie was out before he moved off to park the SUV.

Ranger led me over to the check in desk and said, "My wife is in labor."

The woman didn't even bother to look up, she just said, "You need to fill out these papers before she can see the doctor."

Ranger leaned down on the desk in front of her and the woman slowly looked up. When her eyes reached Ranger's face she paled. Ranger narrowed his eyes and handed her papers exactly like the ones lying on the desk. The only difference being the ones Ranger handed her were totally filled out. Like we wouldn't have thought to bring already filled out papers to the hospital. Geesh. This is Ranger we're talking about. The woman lifted the phone and said to some unseen person, "We have a woman in labor. Do you want to send someone down?"

Her eyes widened and she stiffened in her seat as her eyes turned to look at me. She nodded at whatever the unseen person was saying, finally getting out a, "Yes sir. Right away sir. I'll take care of it personally sir." She set down the phone and stood up to hurry over to get a wheelchair. She came back with it and gave what to her must pass for a smile as she said, "Please have a seat Mrs. Manoso. I'll have you upstairs in a second."

I went to sit down but suddenly my stomach was revolting at all the food I'd put in it. Before I could stop myself the contents of my stomach emptied themselves all over the woman behind the wheel chair. I looked down at myself and was surprised to see none of the vomit had touched me. I glanced at Ranger and Julie and they seemed vomit free as well. The wheelchair wasn't so lucky. If looks could kill I'd be 6 feet under. The woman was furious. She glared at me and said, "Any idiot knows you don't eat right before you go to the hospital to give birth."

At that point, Julie went over and got another wheelchair and Ranger helped me into it. Once he was sure I was okay he turned on the woman and growled, "Don't ever talk to my wife like that again or you will find yourself jobless. Believe me, you don't want me for an enemy."

The woman straightened but stayed silent as she watched us head towards the elevator.

Once we were in the elevator I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Ranger knelt down beside me and said, "It's okay Babe. It's not your fault."

"I should have listened to you. But I was so hungry…"

Julie leaned over and hugged me, "The only thing that would have made it better was if it had been your mother who got puked on."

My eyes widened as I thought of what she just said. Oh my! I'd never live that one down. In no time I was in a room and hooked up to monitors. Once we'd learned I was having triplets, my doctor wanted to call in an expert. Since he made that comment in front of Ranger, it was a foregone conclusion that the specialist would be called in. My one demand was that Bobby be there too. Ranger agreed when I explained that I trusted Bobby to listen to what the doctor said and be able to translate it into something I would understand. I was glad to see Bobby was already in the room when I arrived.

Bobby grinned and asked if I was ready for these babies to make their entrance. I grimaced and said, "I want to see my babies, but I'm not looking forward to the pain involved to get them out."

I heard chuckling and turned to see the most gorgeous green eyes I'd ever seen. If I wasn't already head over heels in love with Ranger, I could see myself falling for the man standing beside Bobby. Dr. Branden Hartwell was 6'5" of delicious male. He had dark blonde hair that reached his shoulders. He had the kind of looks and body any Rangeman would be proud to call theirs. Needless to say, Dr. Brand as he'd asked me to call him was one hot male specimen. He stepped over and directed the nurses in getting me hooked up to his bells and whistles as he called them. Once he checked me over he said he was going to do an epidural and I would need to sit still. I looked at him in horror. How the fuck was I going to sit still when I had a fucking contraction ripping through my body? I must have moved because Nurse Nancy glared at me and said Dr. Brand said not to move and I was moving. Give me a break. The girl was obviously hot for the doctor with the way she was drooling over him. When he tried again and I moved the bitch actually had the nerve to pinch me.

Two could play that game as I gave her my best Burg glare and doubled up my right fist and socked her right in the eye. She backed away quickly and Julie, bless her, threw her foot out and nurse Nancy tripped and fell to the floor. She looked up at Dr. Brand and asked if he saw what just happened. He nodded and in a voice that rivaled Ranger's scariest voice he said, "And if you ever pinch another patient I will have you up on disciplinary actions before you can say boo. If Mr. and Mrs. Manoso choose to speak with the administration I will back them 100%. Now get the fuck out of this room and don't come back."

He turned back to me and said, "I know it's hard Stephanie, I'm sorry I can't make it easier for you."

His compassion gave me a warm fuzzy feeling and I nodded and said I'd do the best I could. Then I looked at Ranger and he smiled at me. He put his hand on my cheek and snared my gaze with his. I was aware of nothing else in the world save the loving look of the man facing me. I felt warm and loved and safe. I lifted my hand to his cheek and said, "I love you."

"I love you Babe."

Dr. Brand suddenly said, "Very good Stephanie. The epidural is in."

I turned and gave him a shocked look. He smiled and said if he'd known how hypnotizing Ranger was for me he would have asked him to distract me sooner. We all laughed at that. The door opened and the charge nurse came rushing in. She was about my height with black hair sprinkled liberally with gray. She was a pretty woman with light brown eyes and an infectious smile. "Nancy just told me there was a problem in here."

Ranger narrowed his eyes. "She pinched my wife."

The woman's eyes widened. "Are you sure it wasn't an accident?"

Dr. Brand shook his head. "Stephanie moved when I was trying to do the epidural and Nancy told her she needed to not move. When Stephanie moved again during a contraction, Nancy pinched her. I demanded she leave. I won't work with her again Grace."

Grace looked at me in horror and said, "I am _so_ sorry she did that to you."

I nodded, "It's not your fault, but I don't want her around me or my babies."

Grace never even hesitated, "She's going home. I won't let her near you or the babies again."

Thank you."

Dr. Brand smiled and Grace, Julie and I all felt the effect. Ranger was giving me a look when I turned to him. I smiled and he reached down and kissed me. I moaned and was just getting into the kiss when another contraction hit. I knew Ranger wasn't really worried about my reacting to Dr. Brand's smile. He was secure in the knowledge I loved him just as I was secure in the knowledge he loved me. That didn't mean we didn't appreciate beauty when we saw it. There was a huge difference between appreciating beauty and acting on those feelings.

The doctor checked me at the next contraction and said it was time. I was put in position and Ranger sat by my head and helped me stay calm. Julie sat by my head on the other side and I turned to her and asked her if she was okay and still wanted to see the babies born. She squeezed my hand and said, "I really do want to watch. I just don't like that this is hurting you and I want to take away your pain. I'm scared for you."

I smiled at her and said, "Thank you Jules. I'm ready for this. I know it's going to hurt, but the things most worth having are worth the pain we go through to have them."

She leaned down and hugged me. By the time the first baby was delivered, I was exhausted. I didn't know if I had enough energy to push when Dr. Brand told me to push. I just looked at him and wondered where I was going to find the energy and courage to do this. Ranger stepped into my line of vision and he leaned down and spoke softly to me as he held my hand. He smiled and said, "I'm right here Babe. You can do this. You are the strongest woman I know. You have an inner strength that keeps you going beyond what's possible. Trust me Babe. Just listen to my voice and push."

My eyes stayed glued to his and I did everything he asked me to do. I pushed when he told me to push, I panted when he told me to stop pushing and pant, I didn't give up until he told me I'd done it and our girls were all perfect. My eyes swam with tears. Our girls. How perfect. Grace suggested Julie go with Nurse Rose to help with the babies so the placenta could be delivered and I nodded. I turned to Julie and asked her if she'd go and watch over her sisters for me. Her eyes lit up with emotion and she nodded. They'd no more than left the room when I had an incredible urge to push again. A few minutes later two placentas were delivered. Grace cleaned me up and helped me get comfortable in bed. I kept looking at the door that the triplets and Julie had left through. I dearly wanted to see my babies. Each one had been placed in an incubator and I knew they would be in the neonatal unit. I hated the thought that they couldn't stay here with me, but I wanted them where they could be closely monitored.

Ranger and I had been alone for about 20 minutes when Dr. Brand came into my line of vision and he was smiling ear to ear. Ranger took my hand in his and sat beside me on the edge of the bed. Dr. Brand said, "Mrs. Manoso, I want to thank you for allowing me the privilege to deliver your triplets. I would like to thank you again for allowing us to videotape the delivery as a training tool. I have to tell you, all of my colleagues will be quite jealous when they see the tape."

I frowned. "Why is that?"

"We've talked a great deal about how triplets are formed and the odds and everything. The reality of this pregnancy is even rarer than I thought. I have just come from examining the babies. They are all doing very well by the way. The reason there were 2 placentas rather than just 1 or 3 is because of the rare way the triplets developed. You see, the egg split once probably within hours of the egg being fertilized. The second split that occurred took place probably a week to 10 days later which caused the second rarer happening. The second split caused what we call mirror image twin development to occur. When a woman has twins, 25% of twin births occur where the twins end up being mirror images of each other. One child will be right handed the other left. Many parents of this type of twin find they need to keep the babies together for them to be the happiest. One sleeps on the right side and one sleeps on the left. One of the babies will like being held in your right arm and the other will only settle in the left arm. The baby from the first split that developed in her own placenta will be a combination of the other two. It'd be like you'd have to put the mirror image twins together and overlap them to come up with the appearance of the third baby. This is very rare to have happened."

"So, should we do anything special?"

The doctor laughed. "I wish I had answers for you. But, this is so rare there isn't much data concerning it. I would say do what feels right."

I looked at Ranger and knew he saw the panic in my eyes. He leaned down and said, "We'll figure it out together Babe."

The Dr. left after telling us that I could go by wheelchair anytime I wanted to see the babies. The second he was out the door I turned to Ranger and said I wanted to see my babies. He smiled and lifted me so he could put me in the wheelchair. When we reached the neonatal unit, we found Julie sitting by an over-sized incubator smiling as she watched the three tiny babies inside. When Ranger set me beside her, she turned with a huge smile on her face and said, "It is so cool to watch them Steph."

I reached out and took her hand. "Thank you for coming with them and watching over them."

Julie leaned over and hugged me. I watched as the babies slept peacefully, like they didn't have a care in the world. I was aware of Vince stepping next to Ranger and whispering, "We had some difficulty at first."

Ranger's gaze hardened, "Report."

Vince winced and his gaze darted to a nurse making her way over to where we were. She had a pinched look on her face. "Nurse Attila The Hun got her panties in a twist because we made them do what Julie told them."

I looked over to Julie to see her glaring at the nurse headed our way. When the nurse got close to the incubator Julie stood and stepped in her way, folding her arms across her chest. Uh huh. This was going to be good. I knew what that stance meant when Ranger looked like that and I was anticipating the show coming. The nurse put her hands on her hips and said, "Listen her little girl, I have a job to do and if you don't stay out of my way I'm going to call security to have you removed."

She didn't. Someone tell me she didn't. Please. Oh shit! There was a growl and then suddenly Nurse Attila was up in the air, eye to eye with a pissed off Ranger glaring into her eyes as he spoke in a deadly soft tone. "You will never talk to my daughter like that again. You will stay away from my children. If you come within 100 yards of me or my family I will personally pick you up and throw you out the fucking window. Now go run back to your cage." And he set her down. She drew herself up to her full 5'10" height and turned. Ranger growled, "_Run!_" and she ran.

Within seconds security was there as well as the hospital administrator. They were working on a full head of steam when they came in but once they saw Ranger they paled and froze in their tracks. Dr. Brand came in at that moment and asked what was going on. Ranger told him in no uncertain words. Oh man! Uh oh. The look on my doctor's face was a twin to the look on Ranger's face when Nurse Attila went off on Julie. The doctor went over and talked to security and the administrator and they started bobbing their heads like the bobble head people put in the windows of their cars. Nurse Attila was escorted out by security and the administrator came over and profusely apologized. Ranger accepted the man's apologies and told him all would be forgiven if he could do him a small favor. They moved away so I couldn't hear what was being said.

I gave up trying to hear and turned to my three daughters inside the incubator. They were beautiful. A few minutes later Ranger came over and laid a hand on my shoulder. We watched the babies for several minutes before Julie looked over to me and asked, "So who's who?"

I sighed. I studied the three for several minutes and then looked at Julie. "You've been watching them longer than I have. Do you have a feeling about who should have which name?"

Julie looked stunned that I would ask her advice. I smiled and said, "Hey, you're their big sister. It's only fitting you help chose who gets what name."

She smiled and turned back to the babies. "Well, on the left I think should be Daniela Maria and we could call her Dani. The baby in the middle should be Katerine Natali and we could call her Katie. The baby on the right should be Ella Nicole and we could call her Nicki."

I looked at Ranger to see what he thought and at his nod I turned back to Julie and smiled. "Perfect Jules. You used all the names we were considering and they sound just perfect."

Julie's face lit up like a Christmas tree. She hugged us both and we continued to watch Dani, Katie, and Nicki as they slept.

_Note: Although I did get some information from googling multiple births, the accuracy in how rare it would be to have two of the triplets be mirror image twins and the third baby be from an initial split is unknown. I just figured if I could think it possible, it probably could happen. Any mistakes in the information is mine alone. I hope you ejoyed the chapter. Thank you to both the ladies who helped by relating personal experiences or suggesting what to google. You made my job easier. Thank you to all my reviewers. You are all wonderful. This story is by no means over, but I just wanted to thank everyone who has helped. Many times I'll read a review and a new idea will pop into my brain. Again, thank you all. _ _**I have re-read and fixed the errors. Sorry for not doing that before posting but I got in a hurry.**_


	19. Home At Last

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.E.

Spoiler Alert: There may be mention of anything from the series since this takes place just after 18. This story takes place immediately after Explosive 18.

_Warning: Helen Plum doesn't fare too well in this chapter. Just wanted to warn you in case you are a fan of hers._

_**We watched the babies for several minutes before Julie looked over to me and asked, "So who's who?"**_

_**I sighed. I studied the three for several minutes and then looked at Julie. "You've been watching them longer than I have. Do you have a feeling about who should have which name?"**_

_**Julie looked stunned that I would ask her advice. I smiled and said, "Hey, you're their big sister. It's only fitting you help chose who gets what name."**_

_**She smiled and turned back to the babies. "Well, on the left I think should be Daniela Maria and we could call her Dani. The baby in the middle should be Katerine Natali and we could call her Katie. The baby on the right should be Ella Nicole and we could call her Nicki."**_

_**I looked at Ranger to see what he thought and at his nod I turned back to Julie and smiled. "Perfect Jules. You used all the names we were considering and they sound just perfect."**_

_**Julie's face lit up like a Christmas tree. She hugged us both and we continued to watch Dani, Katie, and Nicki as they slept.**_

Chapter 19: Home At Last

Helen Plum's POV:

I am so mad I could just scream. That ungrateful daughter of mine is doing it to me again. Everyone in the Burg keeps asking me for news on the triplets and I have to admit I don't know anything because I haven't been to see them yet. Oh I've tried. Several times in fact. But that man my daughter is married to has arranged it so I can't get near the neonatal unit without security coming and informing me that I've set off their alarms. I'm not wearing anything metal! I'm carrying nothing that would set off their sensors! It's all that…that…that man's fault. He's done something. I know he has. Well, I'm not going to let them get away with it. I have worked out a plan that will get me into the unit and I'll finally get to see my granddaughters. I give a sigh of resignation. Three girls! Why couldn't she have had at least one little boy? Everyone knows boys are better to have than girls. And no mother needed more than 1 daughter. A case in point is Stephanie herself. If she'd been a boy my life would be vastly different.

I get out of my car and make my way towards the hospital. I smile thinking about the fact I am outfoxing the great and powerful Manoso. Give me a break. He's just a man. I can't wait to acquaint him with the fact that I have seen my granddaughters. I walk into St. Francis and see my friend Marge is at the emergency room desk. She called me the night Stephanie came in and told me Stephanie threw up all over her. Poor dear. If Stephanie had listened to me after all, that would never have happened. Marge distracted the security guard so I could slip into the elevator. I pushed the right button and was on my way. I was practically laughing with glee. When the elevator stopped I got out and looked around. Looked like luck was on my side. I made my way to the neonatal unit and slipped inside. I saw the huge incubator in the middle of the room. I rolled my eyes. Now why would they want all three girls to share the same unit? Talk about morons. But then I heard it was Julie's idea, and what can you expect from a 12 year old.

I had just about reached the incubator that held my three new granddaughters when I felt a hand clamp down on my shoulder. I turned around and came face to face with a big brute of a man. I narrowed my eyes and pulled myself up to my full height. "Get your filthy hands off me. Just who do you think you are touching me? Do you know who I am?"

The man had the nerve to smile. "Why yes Mrs. Plum. You're Stephanie's mother."

"Then you should know I have every right to be here."

"Sorry ma'am. Your name is not on the accepted visitor list."

"_What! _Of course I'm an accepted visitor. I'm Stephanie's mother."

He shook his head, "You're not on the list."

I narrowed my eyes on him, "Well I'm going to see my granddaughters and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

I turned and stepped towards the babies and the next thing I know my hands are cuffed behind my back and I am being marched out of the hospital into a waiting police car. My face turns bright red as I see my friends watching me with open mouths. I see that Tank person who always hangs around Ranger and I try to get over to him but the officers pull me along towards the police car. I shout, "Tank…help me please. Tell them I'm Stephanie's mother."

Tank shrugs and replies, "I think Eddie would know who you are Mrs. Plum. Aren't you guys related somehow?"

Eddie laughs and tells Tank not to broadcast that news. I glare at them as I'm put into the squad car and driven to the station. When they tell me what the charges are I am furious. I was _not_ trying to steal those babies. I just wanted to take a peek at them so I could answer the girl's questions. When I finally get to make my phone call I try calling Frank but he's not home. When I demand to make another call I am told I only get the one. I sit down and put my head in my hands and ask, "Why me?"

I wonder if I'll ever get out of there when about three hours later Frank's nephew Vinnie walks in with another man. I rush to the bars and cry out for Vinnie to help me. He looks shocked to see me and asks me what I'm in for. I tell him it's all a misunderstanding and I need him to get me out. He shakes his head and says he's not doing anything until he knows what is going on. He takes out his cell phone and makes a call. When he hangs up he shakes his head and tells me, "Mrs. Plum. No one can help you but Ranger."

"You can help me. You write bonds for people."

He shook his head, "You don't understand. Word on the street is that you tried to kidnap your three granddaughters. No one will lift a finger to help you because they don't want Ranger as an enemy. As I said, no one can help you but Ranger."

I go back and sit down and put my head in my hands. I start to cry. I hear a chuckle and look up into the eyes of a monster. I glare at him and stand, walking back up to the bars. "What do you think Frank is going to say when he finds out what you did?"

I gasp as I hear Frank say, "Ranger's done nothing. You are the one who tried to get in where you weren't welcomed. Ranger warned you not to go to the hospital. He told you he would make sure you couldn't get into see the babies because of the way you've been treating Stephanie. Helen, if you continue this I won't be able to save you. I won't want to save you. You have to stop what you're doing to Stephanie. Either agree to that and mean it or you stay here and face those very real charges."

I look at him in horror. I wonder what's happened to my husband. Knowing I have no choice I nod. "Alright. You win."

Ranger looks at me like he doesn't believe me. I just stand there. Finally he nods and tells Frank he'll talk to the chief. He turns back to me and smiles. I stiffen in fear. He turns and leaves us. I turn on Frank. "How can you do this to me?"

"You did it to yourself Helen. Just remember, next time there won't be any saving you."

He means it too. That's the really scary part.

_Six weeks after the twins are born:_

Stephanie's POV:

I stood staring down at my sleeping daughters. They'd had a busy day. Today we had their baptism. I was so proud of Julie as she stood up there with Tank. She took her role of God sister seriously. The look she shot the priest when he poured water over Dani's head and she started to cry. The priest had actually paled and looked up to heaven for guidance. Katie and Nicki handled getting wet much better than Dani had so there was no more looks for the priest to worry about. All three of my babies were in white, silk, lacey, baptismal dresses that Ella had made just for them. They looked like tiny dolls. Each was wearing a pair of silk and lace white booties that matched their dress. At 6 weeks old, they were still on the small side even though each of them had doubled their birth weight. On Friday they had their 6 week checkup. Katie was the oldest of the three by 2 minutes. She was up to 8 pounds 8 ounces and was now 21" long. Dani was next in order, coming 2 minutes after Katie and 1 minute before Nicki. Dani was now up to 8 pounds 4 ounces and was also 21" long. Nicki, being the youngest of the three was now 8 pounds and also 21" long.

According to Ranger, Katie was the spitting image of me. She had my facial features and seemed to already have my natural curly hair. Dani and Nicki seemed to have half my features and half Ranger's features and the mix on them gave them an exotic beauty I couldn't seem to look away from. All three girls had Ranger's coloring, their hair was the same color as his but with my curls. Their skin tones were a lighter café a latte rather than Ranger's darker mocha. I couldn't get over how tiny and perfect each of them were. They had been angels during the baptism, with the excepting of Dani crying out when she got wet.

It was Julie who figured out in the hospital that the girls were happiest when they were together. When she'd gone with the nurse to the neonatal unit, it broke her heart to hear her sisters crying. The nurses were at a loss as to what to do. Julie had noticed that Nicki and Dani had stopped fussing when Nicki had been placed to the right of Dani. The girls still seemed to be agitated, but they were no longer crying. Then another nurse had set Katie down beside Nicki and Dani started fussing. A few minutes later Katie was lifted and after having blood drawn was laid down next to Dani and Nicki started fussing. Julie told the nurse to put Katie in the middle. The nurse was Attila and told her she didn't belong in the area and would have to return to the waiting room. Julie crossed her arms over her chest and called for Vince and told him what she wanted to happen. Attila took exception to this but Vince got it done and made the nurse leave Julie alone. From then on, as long as the girls were in this position they were happy. The only time they fussed was when they needed a diaper change or were hungry.

Already the girls were showing their unique personalities. Dani, as well as not liking to get wet, seemed to get royally upset when she got dirty. Nicki had a penchant for needing her outfit changed frequently when it would get wet. Katie seemed to be in her zone quite often and didn't seem to be bothered by the other two girl's actions. She could stay still for hours while the other two would move around constantly. We had them in the living room in their bassinet, which was oversized so that all three of them could lay together. This way all our family and friends who'd been at the baptism would be able to peek at the girls while they slept, which at this point in their lives they did about 90% of the time.

I finally stood and moved over to where Ranger was standing talking to his parents. I was a little worried about leaving the girls since my mother was somewhere around, but knew I had to do my hostess duties. I was laughing at something Alejandro said when I saw my mom making her way over to the babies. My eyes widened and I was about to turn to Ranger when I noticed Lula, grandma and Julie intercept her and each picked up one of the babies. I smiled at the look on their faces as my mom reached them. She looked at each of them in turn before stepping up to Julie and reaching for the baby she was holding.

Julie glared at my mom and said, "Get used to it Mrs. Plum because if I have anything to say about it you'll never get near any of the babies. With the way you treat Stephanie you don't deserve the title of grandma."

My mom glared right back at her and said, "You need to watch your mouth young lady and show some respect for your elders."

Julie smiled and replied, "I'd be happy to. The day you start treating Stephanie the way a real mom would treat her daughter."

I heard Ranger's chuckle and met his gaze. I motioned towards the group and asked, "Should we go save them?"

"I think Julie has it under control Babe. And her backup is already on its way."

I look back over and see Tank, Lester, Bobby, Hal, Vince, Ram, Binkie, Woody, Hector, Manny, Zip, and Zero were all heading over to help the ladies make sure my mom got nowhere near the babies. I smiled and leaned against Ranger. I laughed and said, "Now that's real love. After all, what else would make those guys willingly put themselves within 100 yards of my grandma?"

Ranger smiled his full megawatt smile and said, "Just like our love is the real deal Babe. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. Ever."

"I feel the same towards you Ranger. I'm just sorry it took me so long to see what was right in front of me all along. That you have always shown me real love from the day we first met."

Ranger lowered his mouth to cover mine and when we came up for air, it was to see the group before us smiling. Ranger and I walked over and took the babies grandma and Lula were holding, and then the photographer Ranger had hired for the day posed us as well as Julie who still held her sister. I would always love that photo the best. Ranger on the left with Dani, Julie in the middle with Katie, and I was on the right with Nicki. I would always look at that picture and think, 'that's Real Love'.

And they lived happily ever after.

THE END

_Thank you all for joining me for this ride. I hate ending the story but feel this is a good spot to do that. As with the others, I am leaving the idea open to do a sequel or one-shots that will tell you how the family is doing from time to time. Thank you to all of you that have reviewed and added comments to help me. You are all appreciated._


End file.
